


Living With Demons

by coldphoenix



Series: Demonic Love (King Piccolo x OC) [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Following the birth of his youngest child Viola, King Piccolo is adjusting to being a full-time parent whilst still hell-bent on killing his enemy Son Goku. He has become much more powerful and is becoming closer to taking down his enemy once and for all... but he'll have to get past Frieza and his in-laws first!





	1. Prologue - Enemies On The Way

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, my new Demonic Love fic! I'm kind of excited about it - and I'm super proud of the trailer I did for it on DA!  
> As I've said before, this fic will be written in the style of the original Demonic Love, in one continuous story, as opposed to the sketch style of The Nameks. I'm aiming for regular updates, but right now I'm focusing more on my original story, amongst general life things... so the updates may be fortnightly or monthly, depending on how much free time I get.  
> Anyway, so stay tuned, and enjoy :)

It was Age 779 in the Dragonball universe. Lord Frieza had been resurrected and released from him imprisonment in Hell, only to be defeated once again by Son Goku and sent back to the underworld. Shortly afterwards, another member of Frieza’s race visited Planet Earth… His name was Lord Kuriza.

Kuriza travelled through the planet alone, hiding his energy from its inhabitants. He wasn’t stupid enough to let his presence known – his entire family had died with that kind of stupidity and there was no way Kuriza was going to let that happen to him! He held a dragon radar in his hand and was keenly searching for the dragonballs. He’d already gathered five, so he only had two left to go. Actually, this was kind of boring… Kuriza hated doing work himself at the best of times, and especially now! It was so bothersome, gathering these stupid balls like he was some kid on a treasure hunt. He was too old for this! But… he had no choice. Kuriza didn’t trust anybody else to do it for him. His papa had let other people do it for him, and look what had happened. The less people knew about this the better. Also… Kuriza didn’t really want anybody to know what he intended to use the dragonballs for. He didn’t want people to gossip about him… people already gossiped enough about his family – they weren’t going to gossip about him as well! Kuriza let out a sigh, and followed the radar. It wouldn’t be long now… It wouldn’t be long until he could wish Lord Frieza back to life.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, deep into outer space and in a universe much different to Kuriza’s own, another icejin, named Queen Kold, was concerned about her family. Her daughter, actually. Or rather, her youngest daughter. She had two. This daughter was named Frikiza, and she was the black sheep of the family. Queen Kold sat impatiently in her chair, waiting for the latest status report on her daughter. Humph. Frikiza. That little brat was a traitor. Some years ago Frikiza had turned her back on the family and decided to go against everything they’d stood for – everything Queen Kold had accomplished. Queen Kold had sweat and struggled her entire life to build an empire for her children; she’d become one of the most feared rulers in the universe and she’d given her children everything she herself had been denied… and Frikiza had thrown it all back in her face. Apparently she couldn’t handle this life anymore; she couldn’t stand to kill people and purge planets, claiming what was rightfully hers… The girl was an embarrassment to the family’s fearful name. In a moment of weakness Queen Kold had spared Frikiza’s life… She’d given her daughter a chance to run, on the condition that if Kold ever saw her again, she would kill her. Well… she never saw Frikiza again, but she’d tracked down her granddaughter Kuria, Frikiza’s daughter. A while ago Kuria had told Kold where Frikiza’s safe house was – after being threatened and tortured, of course…. But by the time Kold had got there, Frikiza had run. Then Kold had discovered that Frikiza was living in some other universe – Kold didn’t even know that was possible, but apparently it was. For a while Kold had decided to let it go; so long as Frikiza never came back into this universe, she didn’t really care what she did… But, it still bothered Kold. Even with Frikiza gone she still heard nasty rumours and gossip about how Frikiza had shamed the family, and now Kold was sick of it. She didn’t care what universe Frikiza was in – she wanted her dead! Kold had considered torturing Kuria again to get Frikiza’s location out of her, but then she’d come up with another idea. A spying device. 

Unknown to Kuria, she had an implant under her skin. Kuria had gone for a routine medical check-up a while back, and Kold had paid the doctor to plant a tiny device in her skin – disguised as a vitamin shot. It recorded everything around Kuria and sent its recordings back to Kold’s ship, and Kold’s team used the information to gauge what kind of alliances Frikiza had made in this other universe. After all, Frikiza was smart, so if Queen Kold was going to take her down, she would have to be prepared. Now Kold was awaiting a report from her team, to tell her what she was up against, and her patience was running out.

_Hiss_.   
“Queen Kold,” _Finally_! Queen Kold huffed at the sound of the door opening, and one of her soldiers came into view. “We have the report on Frikiza, Your Highness.”   
“It’s about time!” Queen Kold growled, and downed the rest of her wine from the glass in her hand. “So? Who’s she with?”   
“Actually… she remarried.” The soldier replied.   
“I know that!” Queen Kold barked. “And that idiot Glazio was stupid enough to grant her a divorce – everyone knows she’s married! Is that really all you have to tell me?”   
“No!” The soldier gasped, quickly becoming unnerved by Kold’s obvious annoyance. “It’s her husband – she married a namek.”   
“A namek?” Kold repeated, frowning in confusion. “Aren’t they those people that made the wish orbs?” She thought about it for a moment. Why would Frikiza marry one of those? They were hardly famous for being strong… … Oh. Right. Of _course_. Queen Kold started to laugh. “I see. Frikiza knows she can’t defeat me, so she’s trying to wish me away? How cute.” She smirked. “Pity for her those things aren’t real.” Ha. What a fool. Kold had actually expected better of Frikiza – she knew her daughter was gullible and naïve, but she had no idea she was stupid enough to believe in that stupid legend! She really must be desperate. Was she really that scared of Queen Kold? … Humph. Well, actually, it was understandable.   
“No, Queen Kold…” The soldier uttered. “They are real. Frikiza’s husband has used them himself.”   
“ _What_?” Kold shrieked. Well… that was unexpected.   
“Yes.” The soldier nodded. “He used them to wish for her engagement ring, apparently.”   
“Oh… pathetic.” Kold spat, immediately disgusted by what she’d heard. “He sounds like a loser.” Humph. Well, then again… Glazio, Frikiza’s first husband and Kuria’s father was a soft-hearted weakling… so maybe that was Frikiza’s type. Hm. A namek. Really. Those fools were famous for being no more than a bunch of good-natured weaklings – and Frikiza was married to one? Pathetic.

Hm… but that was news. Queen Kold had heard of the namekian wish orbs, but she’d always thought they were nothing more than a stupid legend – in fact, nobody in the universe actually believed in them. Why would they? It sounded so farfetched. But if they were real… Well, that was exciting! They could grant any wish, couldn’t they? If Queen Kold could just get a hold of them, there would be no limit to what she could do! She could wish for immortality, or ultimate power, or even a better daughter! Well actually, she’d have one less daughter… but a new son! That namek was hers. If the wish orbs were real, then Queen Kold would force him to make some for her – with that namek Queen Kold could have an endless supply of wish orbs and all the wishes she wanted! It was perfect! She could kill Frikiza, and kidnap the namek, and all in one single trip! _Perfect_! “Get me into that universe!” Queen Kold demanded. “Now!”   
“Of course, Your Highness.” The soldier nodded. “But at the moment, Empress Kuria is the only person who has the technology to travel between universes. Do you want me to try and get it off her?”   
“What? Are you serious!” Queen Kold cried. “We don’t have that technology here?”   
“Um… no.” The solider mumbled, her cheeks darkening. “Sorry…”  
“Dammit!” Kold yelled, slamming her tail into the ground in anger. Well she didn’t want to get the technology off Kuria! She didn’t want Kuria to know anything about this – that little brat would only get in her way if she did. For reasons that Queen Kold couldn’t for the life of her understand, Kuria was still loyal to her mother – a trait she’d obviously not inherited from Frikiza herself. … Humph. Well, it looked like Kold had no choice… she would have to wait. She _hated_ waiting. “How long will it take for you to make it for me?”   
“We’re working on it right now, Your Highness.” The soldier replied. “It should only be a few days.”   
“It better be.” Queen Kold hissed. “Or you’ll pay for it with your blood.” She looked down at the soldier, and glared at her. “Well – go on then! Go and build it!”   
“Oh – yes, Your Highness!” The soldier yelped. “Right away!” She darted out of the room, terrified of what would happen to her if she didn’t get out of Kold’s sight. 

As soon as she had left, Queen Kold flicked on her scouter and spoke to her eldest child.   
“Chilla… come here at once. We’re going to pay your sister a visit.”


	2. Back On Track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***lime warning*** There is some mild sexual references in this chapter. Nothing too explicit, and I'm sure anyone who's endured Demonic Love and The Nameks won't bat an eye to this, but... if that kind of stuff makes you uncomfortable, don't read the scene with our favourite couple :)  
>  Enjoy!

_Waa_. On Planet Earth, in the King Piccolo Mansion, the Demon King Piccolo was once again awoken in the middle of the night by a hungry cry. _Waaa_. Oh, shut up…  
 _“You just ate.”_ King Piccolo thought to himself, and attempted to get back to sleep through the sound of his infant daughter crying from her nursery.  
“ _Waaa_!”  
“Piccolo…” His icejin wife Frikiza mumbled sleepily from beside him. She nudged King Piccolo softly with her tail, urging him to leave the bed. “It’s your night.”  
“She’s just doing it for attention.” King Piccolo growled.  
“ _ **Waaaaaaaaaaa**_!”  
“Piccolo, she’s hungry!” Frikiza hissed. “Go and feed her.”

King Piccolo let out a long, angry snarl, and finally dragged himself out of bed. He yawned and cracked his neck, without the least bit of sympathy for the baby Viola as she screamed the palace down. Why did she have to make such a drama out of everything? She was just like her mother. King Piccolo made his way over to his bedroom door and left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked across the hallway and into Viola’s nursery, where the volume of the baby’s screaming was almost deafening. She was a demon child, alright.   
“Shut up.” King Piccolo growled as he approached Viola. He picked her up by her tail and shoved a pacifier into her mouth; it would keep her quiet long enough to take her to someone else’s room. Hm… who should it be tonight? “Who do you want?” King Piccolo asked Viola as he carried her out of the room, dangling her by her tail. Viola growled from behind the pacifier, pissed off that on top of still being hungry she was now also upside down. 

King Piccolo stopped outside Tambourine’s door, and knocked.   
_“Tambourine!”_ He yelled telepathically to his son, not giving Tambourine enough time to open the door before he yelled again. _“_ **Tambourine**!”  
“Wha…?” Tambourine’s sleepy reply came into King Piccolo’s mind.   
_“Open the door, your sister’s hungry.”_  
“What…? But I just did it two nights ago.” Tambourine whined.   
_“Who cares? You’re her brother, aren’t you?”_ King Piccolo growled.   
_“And **you’re** her father. Why don’t you feed her for once?”_ Was what Tambourine wanted to say, but he was smart enough to keep that thought contained in his own head. 

After short moment, Tambourine’s bedroom door clicked open and the sleepy mutant namek emerged. “Okay…” Tambourine groaned, taking Viola in his arms and holding her in the traditional way. “How much should I give her again?”   
“How should I know? You’re the one that fed her two nights ago, right?” King Piccolo shrugged. “Hurry up before she starts crying.” He pushed Tambourine out of the way and entered Tambourine’s bedroom, slamming the door shut while Tambourine was still out in the corridor.

King Piccolo yawned and made his way over to Tambourine’s bed. He leapt onto it and landed with a heavy thud, breaking a few of the mattress springs. Ahh… back to sleep. Ha. What bliss… and Frikiza was completely clueless. There was a bed in Viola’s nursery, and ever since she had been born King Piccolo and Frikiza had taken turns on the night feeds. They would go to bed in their own room together, but then when Viola woke up for her first feed it was easier to sleep in her nursery after that, because she needed to eat so often. However, it hadn’t taken King Piccolo long to realise that he hated being woken up every couple of hours to feed a baby. So for a while now he’d picked one of his four mutant children to take his place. King Piccolo slept in their bed, and they slept in the nursery, and in the morning, after a long night of undisturbed sleep, King Piccolo would take Viola back and take her down to breakfast, and Frikiza was none the wiser. It was perfect! For him, anyway. The only downside was, he would have to sleep with the scent of his mutants. Ugh. They stank. King Piccolo kicked the duvet off the bed, getting rid of at least some of Tambourine’s smell. Tch. Smelly bastard. No wonder these four freaks couldn’t get girlfriends. 

XXXXX

“Ssh… ssh…” After a long and draining night, Tambourine was sitting on the bed in Viola’s nursery, softly hushing his baby sister and wishing she would just go to sleep. She must be having a growth spurt or something – she’d been up for almost the entire night eating. Now it was morning, and she was just about settled… maybe now Tambourine could sleep. Just a little… just for a few undisturbed minutes –  
“Morning!” Or maybe not.

Tambourine looked up to see King Piccolo standing in front of him, looking fully refreshed as if he’d had a great night’s sleep.   
“Morning…” Tambourine mumbled bitterly.   
“Okay, get out of here.” King Piccolo ordered, snatching Viola back. “Go to sleep. Not too long though, you have to be there at breakfast – and clean your sheets, they stink.”   
“Yes, King Piccolo…” Tambourine yawned, and headed back to his room to get a little sleep before Frikiza woke up.

XXXXX

The breakfast table was as noisy as ever, with King Piccolo and his children eating like animals as they usually did. All except one. Frikiza looked at Tambourine with concern. He was hardly touching his food – he was too busy trying to keep his eyes open. He looked exhausted!   
“Tambourine, what’s wrong?” Frikiza asked.   
“Huh? Oh…” Tambourine yawned, and rubbed his eyes. “Nothing, I… I just…”  
“He had a bad dream.” King Piccolo said. “That’s why he didn’t sleep.” He glared at Tambourine sternly, urging him to agree.   
“Yeah…” Tambourine uttered. “Yeah I… I had…” He yawned again, and reached for his tenth cup of coffee.   
“Hm…” Frikiza frowned, looking at Tambourine sceptically as she spoke to her husband. “You know, Pickle… whenever it’s your turn to take care of Viola, you always look so fresh in the morning while one of the boys is exhausted.”   
“So what?” King Piccolo shrugged. “I got granted eternal youth, remember? I always look fresh – and these guys can’t handle their dreams.”   
“I think you’re delegating your responsibility.” Frikiza said simply.   
“What? Don’t be ridiculous. They haven’t taken care of Viola once – have you, Boys?” King Piccolo glared at his four mutant children, with the kind of look that told them if they didn’t say precisely what he wanted them to say, they would be severely punished.   
“Uh….” The mutants uttered.   
“Boys,” Frikiza smiled at her stepchildren. “It’s okay. You can tell the truth – and if he tries to kill you, I’ll stop him. I promise.”   
“Shut up!” King Piccolo barked at her. “Stop trying to manipulate them!”   
“Stop using them!” Frikiza argued back. “They aren’t you slaves!”   
“Of course they are, I only made them to do whatever I asked!” King Piccolo snapped.   
“Remind me… why do we follow him, again?” Cymbal asked his brothers bitterly, annoyed by King Piccolo’s consistently low opinion of them.   
“I vaguely remember thinking it was a good idea… back when he was king of Earth.” Piano sighed.   
“Whatever…” Tambourine groaned, resting his head on the table. “Just shut up and let me sleep – she didn’t stop eating all night.”   
“Aha!”

Frikiza grinned at Tambourine with a triumphant look on her face. “So you **did** have her overnight!”   
“What!” Tambourine gasped, his eyes widening when he realised what he’d said. Oh, crap…  
“Tambourine, you _idiot_.” King Piccolo snarled.   
“Idiot!” Drum hissed, harshly nudging Tambourine in the ribs. “Now she’s gonna now that we’ve been taking care of Viola the whole time.”   
“The _**whole**_ time?” Frikiza cried, causing Drum to turn pale as he realised he’d just dropped King Piccolo in it even further.   
“Idiot.” Tambourine retorted, nudging Drum in the ribs.   
“Oh – **Piccolo**!” Frikiza screamed, her ki erupting.   
“Sssh!” Tambourine gasped. “You’ll wake her!” He darted over to the moses basket that was on the other side of the room, checking that Viola was still sleeping. Humph… She was. It was like nothing could wake her in the world. … Why couldn’t she be like that last night? Stupid little brat.

Frikiza glared at her husband and folded her arms stubbornly.   
“I can’t believe you.” She spat.   
“Why?” King Piccolo replied with a wicked smirk. “You know I’m an evil demon without a scrap of good in my soul – I would have thought that by now you would stop expecting me _not_ to do the wrong thing.”   
“He has a point, Frikiza.” Piano commented. “You did start off as his rehabilitation counsellor… and he did consistently disappoint you.”   
“But – that was a long time ago!” Frikiza protested. “A lot has happened since then – he’s different now.”   
“Does he look that different?” Cymbal questioned, moving his eyes to the demonic namek who was slurping pig’s blood from his glass and shoving live bugs into his mouth. King Piccolo kept his gaze on Frikiza, knowing full well that she hated watching him eat that stuff. His eyes twinkled wickedly, and he watched as Frikiza’s face twisted in disgust.   
“He looks like an animal.” Frikiza growled. King Piccolo swallowed his bugs, and belched loudly.   
“Thank you, Sweetheart.” He smirked.

Frikiza’s face filled with anger, and she struggled to keep herself calm enough to not wake the baby.   
“Piccolo – it’s your daughter!” She hissed. “Why don’t you want to take care of her?”   
“Because she’s boring.” King Piccolo huffed. “I told you – for as long as she can’t talk or walk she’s of no use to me. Wait until she’s old enough to fight, then I’ll train her.”   
“That could take years!” Frikiza protested.   
“So be it.” King Piccolo grunted. “I’m not staying up all night to feed her – what’s the point? She isn’t even growing.”   
“She is too! She’s growing way faster than Kuria did!” Frikiza argued.   
“Well, Kuria’s a runt.” King Piccolo snorted.   
“King Piccolo…?” Tambourine’s weak voice came from nearby. He took a seat at the table and looked at his master with almost lifeless eyes. “Now that Frikiza knows I’ve been up all night… can I sleep all day? I don’t need to stay awake for her, right?”   
“Humph. I suppose not.” King Piccolo shrugged. “But it’s only one sleepless night. If you had any strength about you, you would get over it.”   
“So why don’t **you** do it?” Frikiza snarled.   
“I have better things to do.” King Piccolo answered bluntly. “He doesn’t.”   
“I stayed up late the night before…” Tambourine mumbled. “If I’d known I wouldn’t be sleeping last night, I would have caught up yesterday.”   
“Poor Tambourine…” Frikiza sighed, feeling sorry for him. “Go to bed, I’ll take care of Viola now.”   
“Thanks…” Tambourine yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

Piano looked at Frikiza.   
“You know… Frikiza, we do enjoy taking care of Viola – don’t we?” He looked at Tambourine encouragingly, and Tambourine nodded.   
“Yeah, yeah… It’s okay, it’s just that I didn’t prepare.” Tambourine said. “I don’t mind doing it.”   
“Well… I know that it’s important for Viola to form a bond with her parents, but we don’t mind taking her for a few nights, to give you two a break.” Piano continued, looking back at Frikiza. “And we know what we’re doing – honestly, we have been taking care of her for a while now.”   
“ _Shut up_.” King Piccolo snarled.

Frikiza paused for a moment, looking at Piano.   
“Really…?” She uttered. “But Viola can be so difficult, especially now that she’s going through a growth spurt.”   
“Humph.” King Piccolo grunted, looking over at the moses basket – which wasn’t even half filled by the baby. “Could’ve fooled me.” He sniped.   
“Do you boys really not mind taking care of her?” Frikiza asked, ignoring her husband.   
“Mm-mm.” The mutants answered, shaking their heads.   
“I think it could do the two of you good – you haven’t had a full night together since she was born, right?” Piano said. “You know, I read that a new-born baby can put a terrible strain on a relationship, and you should try to make time for yourselves when you can. Perhaps we could take her, and you two could go out to dinner or something.”   
“I think King Piccolo would prefer the ‘something’.” Cymbal commented, causing Piano’s face to darken.   
“Well I wasn’t going to be vulgar!” Piano barked at his brother.

Frikiza smiled, her eyes lighting up at the thought of the boys caring about her marriage so much. They were so sweet!   
“You really want to help us?” Frikiza beamed. “Thank you! Yes, it would be nice of you to have her – but only if you’re sure?”   
“Of course!” Piano nodded. “We can take it in turns – it’s fine that way, right?” He looked at his brothers, who all nodded in agreement.   
“I can’t believe you’re so worried about us.” Frikiza giggled. “Do you really want us to stay together?”   
“Yes!” The mutants cried.   
“Frikiza – you have no idea what it was like before you came along!” Piano protested. “Living with him in Hell… We just can’t afford to lose you!”   
“What? **Hey**!” King Piccolo barked, glaring at Piano. “It wasn’t so bad before she came!”   
“Yeah King Piccolo, it was.” The mutants all answered flatly.   
“Maybe not for you, because you were the boss.” Drum huffed. “But you were mean! You never let us eat chocolate!”   
“And you never let us use the spy-screens.” Cymbal sulked. “I wanted to watch cartoons.”   
“Wha – are you guys listening to yourselves!” King Piccolo screamed. “You sound like a bunch of kids! Why the hell would you even want to spend your time eating chocolates and watching cartoons, you big group of simpletons –”  
“ _ **Waaaaaaaaa**_!” Out of nowhere Viola started wailing at the top of her lungs, awoken by her father’s yelling.   
“Oh – _Piccolo_!” Frikiza scolded, getting up. “You scared her.”   
“Humph.” King Piccolo grunted. “If she’s scared of a little yelling, she’ll die when I start training her.” He looked over at the moses basket. “Shut up! That’s an order!”   
“She doesn’t understand.” Frikiza snarled, making her way over to the basket. 

She picked up the screaming Viola and started to rock her. “Ssh, ssh. It’s okay, it’s only Papa yelling.” She looked down at the baby, who was now gnawing at her own tail. “Oh… you’re hungry again?” Frikiza sighed, and reached down to pull up her top. “Okay… Guys, look away.”   
“We’re leaving!” The mutants yelped, and left the room before Frikiza could do something gross.

XXXXX

Easy… Easy… Elsewhere on Earth, Kuriza was having a difficult morning. He was trying to get the sixth dragonball, which was inside a mountain… and now seemed to be an integral part of it. It looked liked the dragonball had been caught in some kind of earthquake or something; if the ball hadn’t been here then the mountain would have turned to rubble, but now it was positioned in such a way that it seemed to be supporting at least some of the mountain. So, if Kuriza didn’t remove it carefully, the mountain could collapse.   
“Dammit.” He growled, infuriated by the situation. This was bull crap! He shouldn’t have to be doing this himself! He was Lord Kuriza – he **paid** people to do this kind of thing for him! It was so bothersome that he couldn’t trust anybody these days… What kind of world was it where you had to do stuff yourself because you didn’t trust your own slaves to do it for you? It was disgusting. “Okay.” Kuriza sighed to himself, placing his hand on the dragonball. Okay… It was only a little ball, it couldn’t be holding the mountain that much. If he pulled it out slowly and carefully, he should be okay. Okay… okay…

_Bite_. Out of nowhere a tiny dinosaur scurried onto Kuriza’s feet and bit him hard enough to catch the young icejin by surprise. “ **Argh**!” He cried, yanking his hand back angrily. “Dammit!” Kuriza glared down at the dinosaur and formed a ki ball in his palm. “You stupid little –” He was suddenly silenced by the sound of rumbling, and Kuriza’s eyes widened when he realised the dragonball was in his hand and the mountain was collapsing around him. “Shit!” He darted for the mountain’s entrance, but it had already been blocked by falling rocks, and the rest of the mountain would follow at any second. Oh well… It looked like he didn’t have a choice. Kuriza hadn’t wanted to do anything to raise his ki, in case he was spotted by the inhabitants of Earth, but now he’d have to, otherwise he’d be trapped in a pile of rubble. Kuriza powered up a little and blasted upwards, sending rocks flying for miles around as he burst through the top of the mountain. He immediately lowered his energy, concerned that the longer it was risen, the more likely he was to be discovered by the Earth inhabitants that had killed his father. Kuriza glared down at the pile of rubble that was now the mountain, where that dinosaur was no doubt trapped inside. Humph. Good. It served him right, the stupid lizard. How dare he bite Lord Kuriza! Jackass.

Kuriza switched on his dragon radar and looked for next dragonball. Just one more, and he would be able to revive his father. 

XXXXX

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”   
“Yes.”   
“Really? You’d tell me if you didn’t, right?”   
“Yes! Frikiza, I know what I’m doing!” Piano insisted. It was now late in the evening, and Piano and Frikiza were in Viola’s nursery, where Piano was about to take Viola overnight. “I’ve been doing this for a while, remember?”   
“Okay…” Frikiza uttered. She smiled, and blushed slightly. “Sorry, Piano. I trust you.” She hugged the baby Viola, who was dressed in her pyjamas. “Goodnight, Sweetheart. Be a good girl for your brother.” She kissed Viola’s forehead, then she kissed Piano’s cheek as she handed Viola to him. “Thank you. Any problems, just come and get me.”   
“I know.” Piano chuckled. “Go. We’ll be fine. Goodnight.”   
“Goodnight.” Frikiza smiled, and left the room. 

She knew exactly what would happen now. King Piccolo was in the mansion training room, and he wouldn’t be back for at least an hour, if not more… So Frikiza had plenty of alone time. She planned on getting into the hot tub with a glass of wine, and not moving until she wanted to go to sleep. She made her way into her bedroom and didn’t hesitate to pour herself a drink. She sipped it as she started to fill her hot tub, dimming the bathroom lights and playing some relaxing music… It was the first time since Viola’s birth that she would have an hour to herself without Piccolo, or the boys, or Viola… followed by a whole night of no baby, but no empty bed either! It would be kind of weird to sleep with Piccolo again… They hadn’t shared a bed for the whole night since Viola’s birth, and they hadn’t been intimate since the early days of Frikiza’s pregnancy. Would he want to…? … Actually, did he even like her anymore…?

Frikiza took off her clothes and stepped into the hot tub, looking down at her body. Being pregnant had forced Frikiza into her final form, but she was back in her first form now that she wasn’t pregnant anymore. She’d kind of missed being in this form; it was much easier to control. It was also one of King Piccolo’s favourites, but with the baby and everything they hadn’t really had chance to… Not that either of them had wanted to anyway. Frikiza didn’t feel all that sexy after having a baby, and it took a while for her to lose the baby weight. Piccolo probably didn’t find her attractive anymore… not until she’d lost the weight, anyway. He hadn’t said anything either way… Frikiza studied her body intently, trying to work out if it was different to before. Her hips were a little wider, but she’d been working out recently and she’d been on a diet, so her stomach had gone back to being flat and toned. Her boobs were a little bigger though… That was down to the breastfeeding. Were they saggy? They were saggier than before, right? … Well, whatever. It wasn’t like she could do anything about it. Frikiza titled her head back against the side of the hot tub and closed her eyes, relaxing in its warmth. 

XXXXX

Almost two hours passed before Frikiza sensed her husband’s presence in their bedroom. The bathroom door was closed and over the sound of her music she couldn’t hear him, but… that was his energy. Wow. It was a lot higher than before. His body sure was built for training, huh? He seemed to be able to get strong much faster than she could. Maybe it was just an adrenaline rush making his ki high… Frikiza opened her eyes and frowned slightly at an unexpected feeling in her stomach. She felt kind of… nervous? Why? He was her husband – they saw each other every day! … But… she did look different now… and it had been so long since he’d seen her naked… They kind of had their own routines these days, and they didn’t try to avoid each other, but… they just seemed to kind of get up and washed and dressed at different times. It was kind of like they’d drifted apart. So… maybe he wouldn’t be attracted to her anymore…  
“Frikiza!” King Piccolo’s voice came from the bedroom. “I’m going to bed.” Oh…

Frikiza’s heart sank a little. It was just what she’d feared. He didn’t want to… He didn’t even try. … Well, she couldn’t blame him, really… It had been so long, he was bound to lose interest. Maybe they could work on it slowly. He hadn’t left, right? And they didn’t argue – no more than usual, anyway. So… maybe they just needed time to adjust. Frikiza yawned, and stepped out of the hot tub. She threw a heated towel over herself immediately and grabbed her lotion. Well… even if they weren’t going to do anything, she could still look nice, right? 

Frikiza was in the bathroom for another thirty minutes. She brushed her teeth, and put lotion all over her body, and she buffed and polished her horns and the purple patches of armour that were scattered around her. She smiled at herself in the mirror, admiring the fruits of her labour. She was kind of pretty… Frikiza knew she was pretty – by icejin standards, anyway. Maybe other races would think she looked kind of strange… but whatever. Piccolo had never been interested in her face anyway. Frikiza giggled softly to herself as she thought about it, and put on her pyjamas. 

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, King Piccolo was fast asleep on the bed. He’d hoped for some action tonight, and now he was in a foul mood. He’d spent the whole of Frikiza’s pregnancy and Viola’s life in the gym; his power had increased to an unimaginable level in such a short space of time and he’d wanted to unleash his new power upon Frikiza’s restored body. He’d even cut his training short so that he had some energy left for her, and he’d showered and put himself in fresh clothes… only to come into this room to find out that Frikiza was **not** waiting for him! After refusing to put out for so long the least she could do was be ready on the bed – and would it kill her to wear that Little Red Riding Hood outfit King Piccolo liked so much? Tch. He’d actually forgotten what that looked like. He’d forgotten what Frikiza’s body looked like. Maybe he should just forget her completely. Frikiza was hardly good company, and if she wasn’t going to give him her body then King Piccolo really had no use for her. He’d been so pissed off to come in here and find her once again in that bastard hot tub, soaking herself for as long as she cared, instead of waiting for him like she should be. He hadn’t even bothered getting into the bed. He’d just flopped down on top of it, fully aware that Frikiza would have to move him if she wanted to sleep. He’d done it to piss her off; he knew she would be annoyed if she had to drag his giant body off the bed. Now he was in the middle of a troubled sleep, disturbed by his own anger.

Frikiza stepped out of the bathroom and switched on the bed lights, lighting up the area around the bed and giving her just enough light to see where she was going without waking Piccolo. She settled her eyes on him, and sighed in annoyance. Great. He was sleeping on top of the covers – had he done that to annoy her? The jerk. 

Frikiza approached the bed and climbed on top of it, nudging King Piccolo harshly with her tail.   
“Move!” She growled.   
“Ng.” King Piccolo grunted back, still asleep.   
“Piccolo…” Frikiza groaned. She gritted her teeth in annoyance. Why was he doing this? Why was he such a bastard! This was their one peaceful night together, and he was ruining it! … Whatever. She wasn’t moving him. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. 

Frikiza went to get under what was left of the duvet, but not before looking at her husband. He was shirtless, like he always was when he went to bed. He was wearing nothing except his pants, and they hung loosely around his waist. He looked different to how she remembered… Maybe it was his training, but King Piccolo looked really bulky – even for him. His torso was coated in thick steel muscles, travelling across his chest and down his stomach; there wasn’t a single inch of him that didn’t look solid as a rock. His arms were thicker than Frikiza remembered, just as firm and bulky as his chest. He could crush her with them… with just one. …

Frikiza felt her cheeks burning as she gazed at him. Okay… this was stupid. She’d seen King Piccolo naked a million times before – and he wasn’t even naked now! But… looking at him now, she kind of felt… giddy. Well, she always did like the largeness of his frame. He was just so bulky, and masculine, and scary… It was his intimidating size and his aggression that had attracted Frikiza to King Piccolo in the first place. Well… he still had those qualities, and Frikiza hadn’t lost interest in them… even if he had lost interest in her. Maybe she could fix that. Back when she was his counsellor, before anything had happened between them, King Piccolo used to have dreams about her… Frikiza’s blush deepened, and she grinned to herself shyly as she thought about it. He always dreamt that she initiated it, didn’t he? She’d climb on top of him, and touch him, and promise to be his slave… He always did like it when she submitted to him – he liked being the big scary demon and he liked her to be the helpless little victim. Even though she was actually powerful enough to kick his ass… Frikiza never did fight back though – not for long, anyway. She liked being under his control.

Well… maybe she could just try it. Like old times. If he didn’t want to, then it wasn’t like she was going to force him. All he had to do was push her away… but she really hoped he wouldn’t. If he didn’t like her anymore, then Frikiza didn’t know what she would do. She really loved Piccolo, and she loved the boys… She didn’t want any of them to leave.

Frikiza bit her lip, her heart racing in her chest and her stomach turning with nerves as she built up the courage to initiate something. This was stupid. Really stupid. Why was she so nervous? She tried it on with Piccolo all the time! Not recently, but… it wasn’t like she’d never done it before. She used to do it all the time before she got pregnant! All she had to do was remember… It was something like this, right…? Frikiza moved to position herself on King Piccolo’s lap with her legs either side of him. Was this what she used to do? It felt kind of awkward… It used to feel so natural once upon a time. She never used to have to think about what she was doing, she just did it. Maybe if she touched him… Frikiza placed her palm on King Piccolo’s steel chest, and softly ran her fingers down his frame, resisting the urge to squeal like a schoolgirl as she felt the solid, defined outlines of his muscles. He was so hot! He was so firm and bulky and muscly and… **eep**! She really hoped he’d like her again. This was crazy! She felt like a nerd that had a crush on the school bad boy! Would he notice her? Did he even know she existed? It was crazy! They were **married**!

Frikiza suddenly froze when King Piccolo’s breathing changed. Did she wake him…? … No. He exhaled, and continued sleeping. Frikiza swallowed nervously. Was this wrong? He was sleeping; he had no idea this was happening… That was assault, right? He wasn’t consenting. Okay, Frikiza used to do this to him all the time, but that was when he definitely liked her and she knew he’d definitely want her to do it. Now, though… would he be mad if he found out she was touching him like this…? Yeah… maybe… Frikiza’s heart sank at the thought of it. She shouldn’t be doing this, should she? It was wrong… 

With a sad expression on her face Frikiza slowly pulled her hand away, and her eyes widened a little when King Piccolo frowned. His breathing changed again… he sounded kind of annoyed. Didn’t he want her to move her hand…? Frikiza stared at him, watching his reaction as she cautiously placed her hand back on his chest, and trailed it along his muscles. He moaned slightly, and Frikiza had to concentrate _really_ hard to stop herself screeching. He liked this! Even in his sleep he could still feel it and he liked her touching him – … oh, wait… Shit! Now that she thought about it… was he dreaming again? Frikiza’s cheeks darkened again as a thought occurred to her. Maybe her doing this was making him have another one of those dreams… Maybe he was dreaming that they were doing it, and that she was touching him. Touching him, and kissing him, and he was biting her… Frikiza bit her lip in an attempt to contain herself as a wave of filthy thoughts entered her mind. She really wanted to do it. The whole time she’d been pregnant she hadn’t even wanted to kiss King Piccolo, and since Viola was born she’d been so busy with the baby she still hadn’t been in the mood to do anything at all. Now though… it was as if all that time spent not being horny was catching up with her, and she was getting almost a year’s worth of horniness in one hit! She really wanted to do it with him – more than she could even stand! She wanted him to pin her down, and kiss her, and bite her, and tell her what to do and pull her tail and just – just everything they’d ever done, she wanted to do it now!

Frikiza’s tail twitched nervously, and she finally decided to just act on her feelings, the way she always used to. He was enjoying this, right? So there was nothing to worry about… She moved her hand up to stroke the back of his head as she lowered herself onto his body, her breasts against his chest. She moved her lips to his, and her heart skipped at the feeling of his warm breath against her skin. Eep eep eep eep **eep**! Frikiza placed her lips on his, almost screaming at their warmth, and a few thousand jolts of excitement shot through her heart when he started to stir.

King Piccolo frowned slightly at the feeling of a warmth against his lips. What the hell…? He slowly drifted into consciousness, becoming aware of another warmth on his lap, and a softness on his chest. What was going on…? King Piccolo’s eyes came into focus, and he saw Frikiza looking down at him, lying on top of his frame. Frikiza…? What was she…? Had she kissed him…? … … Oh, _fuck_. Another dream.   
“Stop it.” King Piccolo growled, closing his eyes. “I’m sick of dreaming about you. Either fuck me in real life or piss off!”   
“Wha – Piccolo!” Frikiza gasped, her eyes widening as she sat upright on his lap. “This isn’t a dream!”   
“Sure.” King Piccolo snorted. He opened his eyes and glared at her. “Prove it.”   
“Well… how?” Frikiza questioned. “Do you want me to talk about Viola?”   
“Viola?” King Piccolo frowned.   
“Our daughter.” Frikiza smiled. “She’s so cute, and don’t you think it’s so adorable when she bites her tail? It doesn’t even bother her, right? She must get her toughness from you.”   
“Huh…?” King Piccolo uttered, becoming confused. If this was a dream then why the hell was she talking about Viola? That wasn’t sexy! It was off-putting!   
“See?” Frikiza smirked a little, noticing the expression on King Piccolo’s face. “It’s not a dream. If you were dreaming, would we have a baby?”   
“Probably not…” King Piccolo mumbled.   
“And even if we did, would I be talking about her right now?” Frikiza asked.   
“No…” 

King Piccolo moved his eyes down Frikiza’s frame. Actually… she did look exactly how she looked in real life. In his dreams she was usually wearing a sexy outfit, or she was naked – but her body was like how it had been before she got pregnant. Now she was just wearing her usual pyjamas, but her body was her normal post-baby body. It had slightly wider hips from being pregnant, and slightly bigger boobs. They weren’t as firm as they used to be, but they were still firm enough… and big. Big, and soft, and held up so well in that pyjamas vest of hers… Was this really not a dream…? Did she really want to…? “Why?” King Piccolo asked hoarsely, his throat becoming dry at the thought that after all this time Frikiza might finally want to do something.   
“Because you’re sexy.” Frikiza answered, looking away with a deep blush on her face. “And because… we’ve got a night to ourselves, so… I just thought…” She moved her tail round to her front and took hold of it, taking its tip onto her lips. She looked at King Piccolo with timid eyes, a sense of dark wickedness twinkling in them, and she nervously bit on her tail. “But…” Frikiza uttered, trying her best to re-enact their old encounters. “Please don’t hurt me, Master…”

King Piccolo’s eyes widened. Holy. Fuck. He was wide awake now – every part of him! He recognised that warm blush on Frikiza’s cheeks as she sat in his lap, her butt against him. Her firm, round, juicy… _Fuck_.

King Piccolo sat upright and grabbed Frikiza’s horns, yanking her into a firm, bloodthirsty kiss. She whimpered under the force of his calloused lips on hers – yeah she whimpered! She would whimper, he was going to bruise her! He was going to destroy every part of that tiny body of hers for making him wait so long! King Piccolo broke away just long enough to take a breath, and Frikiza hurriedly removed her vest, exposing those soft round boobs. Oh, _yeah_ … King Piccolo pushed her down onto the bed and threw himself at her, his hands, teeth and tongue going wild on her flesh. She squealed excitedly underneath him, whimpering and gasping at his ferocity. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck – he was **not** going to last long. “Fuck me.” Frikiza breathed through swollen lips, tired of waiting for him to really hurt her. “Fuck me, Master.”   
“Just so you know…” King Piccolo gasped, biting his way down her body and kneading her flesh in his hands in a desperate attempt to contain himself. “I’m going to last about ten seconds.”   
“That’s fine, just do it!” Frikiza demanded impatiently. She felt her shorts being ripped off from around her thighs, and she felt him against her… _**Shit**_! Frikiza let out a scream and scrunched her eyes shut, digging her nails into the bed and gritting her teeth as a familiar white pain flooded through her. She didn’t remember it hurting this much! It was only his muscles that were bigger, right? “Pi… Piccolo…” Frikiza whimpered, her face twisting in pain, which only seemed to excite him more. Oh wow, he was rough… Even rougher than before. Thank God he’d only last ten seconds! “ _Piccolo_!”

XXXXX

_Yawn_. It was finally morning, and Piano was more than ready to hand Viola back to her parents. He sat at the breakfast table, exhausted, after feeding Viola every hour. She hadn’t slept all night, but she’d finally exhausted herself so much that she was sleeping now. He expected her to wake up at any minute though, demanding more food. They really needed to think about giving her meat overnight. Just eating solid food during the day clearly wasn’t enough!   
“I wonder how it went…?” Tambourine mumbled, noticing that King Piccolo and Frikiza still hadn’t arrived, and breakfast was almost over.   
“Trust me, it went well.” Piano growled. He’d slept in the nursery opposite them; as if Viola’s screaming wasn’t enough to keep him awake, when Piano did get chance to get a few seconds of sleep those two were acting like they’d just started dating. They were married now, for Kami’s sake! Weren’t they bored of each other yet?   
“ _Ssh_. Pickle, stop it! The boys are here!”   
“Just one more, my little icicle.” 

_Giggle. Kiss. Long pause… Kiss._  
“Gross.” Drum gagged, covering his ears as the sound of his parents kissing came from the corridor.   
“Somebody shut the door.” Tambourine growled.   
“I don’t like it when they get along.” Cymbal sighed. “How does he manage to keep her anyway? He’s such a jerk to live with.”   
“I think she’s into that. She’s kind of weird.” Tambourine replied.   
“Morning!”

The mutants looked up to see King Piccolo entering the room with a possessive arm around Frikiza’s waist. The pair of them took a seat at the table, and proceeded to eat like animals.   
“Wow.” Tambourine uttered, watching them in amazement. King Piccolo wasn’t the best at table manners anyway, but Frikiza was usually so refined, and she hardly ate anything… now it was as if neither of them had eaten in a decade! And they both looked exhausted!   
“Hey, I thought you guys had a night off?” Drum commented innocently. “Why do you look so tired?”   
“Use your brain!” Piano hissed at him. He was far too tired to deal with Drum’s stupidity.   
“Oh! We, um…” Frikiza uttered awkwardly. “We… couldn’t sleep. It was a little cold last night.”   
“Yeah.” King Piccolo grunted, smirking to himself as he was about to knowingly kill Frikiza’s tactful lie. “And we were too busy fucking.”   
“They don’t need to know about that!” Frikiza scolded, smacking him across the head. King Piccolo simply sniggered, and continued eating.   
“They shouldn’t have asked.” He said.   
“Us three didn’t.” Cymbal growled.   
“ _Waaaa_!”

Piano let out a groan as the sound of crying came from Viola’s moses basket.   
“Okay…” He sighed. “I’m coming –”  
“It’s okay, I’ll get her.” Came what _sounded_ like King Piccolo’s voice. Piano and the other mutants looked up, and watched in astonishment as King Piccolo willingly made his way over to Viola. “There’s my little princess!” King Piccolo grinned as he lifted Viola up out of the basket and held her above his head. “Oh! Look at you! You’re such a big girl now, aren’t you? Aren’t you?” He lifted Viola up and down, causing her to giggle and fling her tail around in delight. King Piccolo caught the tail in his mouth and nibbled her playfully, making a growling noise for Viola’s amusement.

Meanwhile the mutants watched with wide eyes, not quite believing what they were seeing.   
“What… what’s going on?” Drum uttered.   
“I don’t get it. He looks happy, but… it’s King Piccolo.” Tambourine blinked. “I mean… is sex really that fun?”   
“Yeah.” Cymbal sighed, being the only child of King Piccolo’s that wasn’t a virgin. “I miss it.”

Frikiza simply giggled.   
“See? I told you boys he could be nice sometimes.” She said. “Look.” She watched with joy as King Piccolo played with their baby daughter, making her laugh and shriek in delight… until she started to cry again.   
“Huh? What’s wrong?” King Piccolo frowned. “Are you bored of that?” He watched Viola crying, and noticed that she kept moving her mouth. “Oh! You’re hungry. Well, I don’t blame you… that formula tastes like crap. Frikiza!” He looked over to his wife. “Give Viola something real to drink.”   
“Okay.” Frikiza giggled, and made her way over to them.   
“Then when you’re done with your milk, you can share my breakfast.” King Piccolo spoke to his daughter as he handed her to Frikiza.   
“What?” Drum gasped. “King Piccolo – you never let **us** share your food.”   
“I don’t like you.” King Piccolo grunted as he sat back down. “And you could do without food, Drum.” He smirked at his son nastily, while the other mutants laughed.   
“He’s right though. That formula does taste like crap.” Cymbal commented, pulling a face. He glanced over at Frikiza, who had her back to them as she breastfed Viola. “I don’t know why babies drink milk.”   
“Maybe the real milk tastes better than formula.” Tambourine shrugged.   
“Yes. It does.” King Piccolo nodded.   
“How do you know, King Piccolo?” Drum once again asked innocently, causing Piano’s face to fill with rage. He _didn’t_ want to hear it!   
“Trust me.” King Piccolo said, smirking over at Drum. “I know.”   
“ _Piccolo_!” Frikiza yelled from next to the moses basket. “I told you not to tell anyone!”   
“Well, they asked.” King Piccolo shrugged.   
“No we _**didn’t**_.” Piano angrily replied. 

XXXXX

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the world, Kuriza had finally gathered all of the dragonballs.   
“Yes!” He grinned, watching as they glowed together in front of him. This was it… time to summon the dragon! “Eternal dragon, come forth!” Kuriza didn’t hesitate to call Shenron, and his eyes widened and he let out a sharp gasp as the sky suddenly darkened, and out of the balls came this… thing. Wow… Was that the dragon? It looked scary… Kuriza stared up at the creature in awe, amazed that he’d actually been able to summon it. This was so cool…  
“Speak your wish.” The dragon demanded.   
“Huh? Oh.” Kuriza uttered. “Right…” He cleared his throat, and stared up at the creature. Okay… this was it. “Eternal dragon,” Kuriza began. “I command you to bring back Lord Frieza!”


	3. Resurrection 'F' 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the big gap... I don't have much free time these days n_n' I'm trying! Also it took me like two days to figure out a timeline that made sense, because I completely forgot there had to be a year between using the dragonballs (I know! How did I miss that?!), so I kind of set this fic up without allowing myself enough time between the events of The Nameks and now... Anyway. After a lot of time, stress and confusion, I think I finally worked out a timeline that didn't contradict The Nameks, canon or this fic... Fingers crossed! I do have plans to post the timeline online at some point.  
> Anyway, this chapter isn't hugely long, but I think I'm going to go with smaller, more frequent chapters in this fic. Although that's how Demonic Love started, but towards the end of DL the chapters went pretty long n_n' So, I guess I'll see how it goes. Anyway! I'm hoping this one is worth the wait :)

Out in the wilderness, deep in a forest, a young human girl was gathering berries for her family. She was about to head home to her village nearby, when suddenly the sky darkened. The girl looked up in confusion, and her eyes widened. She let out a gasp and dropped the basket of berries, staring in horror at what she saw. What… what _was_ that? It looked like a giant dragon in the sky! The girl followed its tail down, to a part of the forest that she knew well. It was a clearing – it wasn’t far from here… The sensible part of her brain told her not to, but her young curiosity told her to check it out. She raced over to the clearing, her mind soaring through countless ideas of what she would possibly find.

Meanwhile, Lord Kuriza was standing in the clearing, staring up at the Eternal Dragon Shenron, who he had just summoned.   
“Speak your wish.” Shenron demanded.   
“Huh? Oh.” Kuriza uttered, snapping out of his daze. “Right…” He cleared his throat, and as he did so the human girl approached the scene. She ducked behind a tree and watched, hidden from sight, as a strange looking lizard boy stared up at the dragon. This was so weird… what was going on? “Eternal dragon,” The lizard boy that was Lord Kuriza began. “I command you to bring back Lord Frieza!”   
“Impossible.” Shenron answered.   
“What!” Kuriza gasped. Wait… had he heard it right? It was…? “What do you mean, ‘impossible’?” Kuriza demanded angrily, suddenly infuriated by the dragon’s refusal to grant his wish. “You have got to be kidding me!” He wailed. “Do you have _any_ idea what I went through to gather these stupid dragonballs? I even got bit by a lizard – _**me**_! Lord Kuriza! Do you have any idea how humiliating that is for me?”   
“Yes.” Shenron replied bluntly. “But I still can’t revive Lord Frieza.”   
“And why not?” Kuriza snarled. This was unbelievable! He wasn’t going to stand for this! If that stupid dragon didn’t bring back his papa then – then Kuriza would blow it up!   
“I only have enough power to revive somebody once.” Shenron explained. “Because this person has already been revived, I do not have the power to do it again.”   
“Oh – wait, so all you need is power?” Kuriza uttered, calming down a little. Well… that was an easy enough fix, right? “Okay… fine. I suppose you can have some of my power – so you can do it then, right?”   
“Perhaps…” Shenron replied. “But even then, I will not be able to restore Frieza to his full power. In fact, he will be even weaker than you.”   
“Oh – that’s perfect!” Kuriza grinned, his face lighting up in delight as he suddenly snapped out of his foul mood. “I forgot to say – I wanted you to make him less powerful than me anyway! So let’s do that!”   
“Very well.” Shenron nodded. “Lend me your power.”

Meanwhile, over in her hiding place, the human girl forced herself not to make a sound as she watched something bizarre. The lizard boy was holding his hands up to the dragon, and the dragon was glowing… What was going on? Who was this Frieza person? And how could he be brought back to life? This had to be a dream or something, right…? “Okay.” The dragon spoke. “It is done. Lord Frieza has been revived.”   
“What?” Kuriza frowned, looking around. “What do you mean? I don’t see him.”   
“He has been restored to the place where he died.” Shenron answered. “Near the coast, a few miles from here.”   
“Oh… great.” Kuriza sighed, smacking his tail into the ground in annoyance. “You couldn’t have brought him here? You’re useless!” He jumped into the air, and turned to fly towards his father. “Well, bye then.”   
“Wait.” Shenron said. “What about your second wish?”   
“Huh?” Kuriza blinked. 

He landed back on the ground, and looked at Shenron in bewilderment. “Second? I get another wish?”   
“Yes.” Shenron nodded. “Normally I can grant three wishes, but reviving Lord Frieza took up two, so you have only one wish left.”   
“Oh… wow.” Kuriza grinned excitedly. “I didn’t know that! Okay!” He went quiet for a moment, trying to think of what else he could wish for. Hm… maybe he could bring back Grandpa and Uncle Coola… Oh, but then again…

Kuriza looked at Shenron. “If I revive the rest of my family, do I have to give them back my inheritance?”   
“How should I know?” Shenron barked. “You should ask a lawyer, I’m just here to grant wishes! Now hurry up!”   
“Hey – don’t take that tone with me!” Kuriza barked, glaring at the dragon angrily. “Do you have any idea who I am?”   
“Yes. Now make your wish.” Shenron demanded.   
“Tch.” Kuriza snorted, folding his arms in annoyance. Whatever. Anyway, he couldn’t revive his family. He really didn’t want to give back his inheritance, and if he brought back Grandpa and Uncle Coola they would definitely make him return it, and that would be awful. Hm… but… “There’s nothing else I really want.” Kuriza thought aloud. “… Humph. Hey!” He moved his eyes over to the human girl that was hiding behind a tree, and she jumped in fright. “You there! Come here!”

The human girl froze, terrified. Oh no… How had he seen her? He hadn’t looked her way once! Oh no… no! “I said come here!” Kuriza yelled. “Do it before I kill you!”   
“I’m sorry!” The girl shrieked, and raced over to him. “I wasn’t spying, I just – I’ve never seen a dragon before, and –”  
“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Kuriza huffed, waving his hand dismissively.   
“How did you know I was there?” The girl asked.   
“I could sense you.” Kuriza replied with an arrogant smirk. Haha, yeah! He totally could! Kuriza never used to be able to sense ki; like the other members of his family he’d always relied on his scouter… but when his family had been killed by people that could sense ki, Kuriza had thought maybe he should learn to do it himself – after all, not being able to do it might have been the reason his family had been killed. So, he’d spotted this human girl as soon as she’d arrived. He was just going to ignore her or maybe blow her up, but… what the hell. “Anyway,” Kuriza continued, looking at her. “I’ve got a wish to use up, and I can’t think of anything, so do you want it?”   
“Wh-What!” The girl gasped. “Me? Use your wish?”   
“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Kuriza growled, his tail grinding into the ground in annoyance. What was her problem? Was she deaf or something! “Do you want it or not?”   
“Um – yes!” The girl exclaimed. “I mean, if it’s real, I could really use it. You see…” She lowered her eyes, trying her best to fight back her tears as she spoke. “My little brother, he’s very sick. The doctors can’t help him, and unless he gets better he might not make it past his birthday. He’s only nine years old, and –”  
“Yeah yeah, whatever!” Kuriza huffed. “I don’t care about your stupid brother! Just get to the wish already!”   
“Well… my wish would be to cure him.” The girl said.   
“Huh? Oh…” Kuriza uttered. “Well then, why didn’t you just say that? Tch! Fine, okay.” He looked up at Shenron, and pointed at the girl. “Can you heal her brother?”   
“It is an easy task.” Shenron replied. There was a pause, and Kuriza felt a slight raise in Shenron’s power… Then the dragon spoke again. “It is done. He is cured. I have granted all of your wishes. Farewell.” Then all of a sudden Shenron disappeared in a great beam of light, and the dragonballs gathered themselves into the air before blasting off in different directions to scatter themselves across Earth. 

Kuriza glanced over at the human girl.   
“Okay then.” He said. “Bye –”  
“Wait!” The girl gasped, grabbing Kuriza’s arm. “Is my brother really cured?” She whimpered, staring desperately into Kuriza’s eyes with tears in her own.   
“Well I hope so! Otherwise it means my papa isn’t alive either. Now let go!” Kuriza barked, harshly shrugging her off him. “I have to get to my papa right away, before he does something stupid and gets killed again.”   
“Okay, but – just one last thing!” The girl pleaded, grabbing Kuriza again.   
“ _ **What**_?” Kuriza seethed, his patience rapidly running out. What was her problem? He never should have spoken to her – she was such a pest!   
“What’s your name?” The girl asked. “Please… tell me.”   
“Humph.” Kuriza smirked arrogantly. “You can call me _Lord_ Kuriza, the most powerful emperor in the universe.”   
“Okay!” The girl nodded enthusiastically. “Lord Kuriza! Thank –” She didn’t have chance to finish thanking Kuriza before he leapt into the air and flew out of sight.

XXXXX

_Munch. Giggle_! Over in the King Piccolo Mansion, the infant Princess Viola squealed in delight as she sat on top of the dining table, working her way through a pile of pancakes.   
“Pickle, that’s enough. She’ll be sick.” Frikiza scolded, watching as King Piccolo poured maple syrup over Viola’s breakfast – that kid really had a sweet tooth.   
“Stop worrying, she’ll be fine.” King Piccolo growled. He watched as Viola moved her eyes to his drink, and reached for it. “No!” King Piccolo barked, smacking Viola’s hand away. “You don’t take stuff from people that are stronger than you, that’s stupid. Practice terrorising weaklings first, and then work your way up.”   
“I don’t think you should be teaching her that stuff, King Piccolo…” Tambourine sweat dropped. Then his eyes suddenly widened as Viola lost her balance. “Hey – watch out!”   
“Hm?” King Piccolo grunted. He watched, and made no effort to catch Viola as she fell off the table and landed with a great thud on the ground.   
“ _ **Waaaaaaaa**_!” Viola wailed, tears pouring down her face.   
“Oh! Baby –”  
“Don’t.” King Piccolo ordered, throwing his arm in front of Frikiza as she attempted to grab the screaming child. He moved his eyes down to Viola and frowned. “Come on, you’re not hurt. It’s your own fault for not being careful anyway. Stop crying and get up!”   
“Piccolo, she’s just a baby!” Frikiza protested.   
“Yeah well, she needs to grow up.” King Piccolo grunted. He glared sternly at Viola and she stared back, her loud screams slowly becoming softer as she realised she wasn’t going to get any help from her parents. “Come on.” King Piccolo uttered, and dangled a pancake over Viola’s head, just low enough for her to reach if she sat herself up. “Stop crying. Get up.”

Viola grinned widely at the pancake, suddenly forgetting all about her fall. She giggled and pushed herself into a sitting position, and reached up to snatch the pancake from King Piccolo’s hand, devouring it in seconds.   
“Aww.” The mutants smiled, watching their baby sister.   
“Hey – King Piccolo, if we’re teaching her to be tough, we should teach her manners too!” Cymbal grinned. “Like ‘thank you’ when people give her stuff.”   
“That’s a good idea.” Frikiza nodded, steadily coming round to the idea that maybe Viola wasn’t a helpless little baby anymore. She’d really started developing a lot lately… She was growing up so fast…   
“Tch! No way!” King Piccolo snorted. “She doesn’t need to thank people – they should be thanking her, for letting them live!”   
“She’s _not_ going to take over the world.” Frikiza hissed. King Piccolo glared at her.   
“Yes she **is** –” 

They all froze suddenly, as a dark yet familiar aura struck them.   
“… King Piccolo, what is that?” Tambourine asked.   
“I don’t get it…” Frikiza mumbled. “It feels like…” Her eyes widened. “Crap!” She looked at her husband. “Somebody revived Frieza!”   
“Tch. Do you really think so?” King Piccolo grunted, looking back at her. Well… it did feel like him, but… the last time King Piccolo felt Frieza’s energy, nothing had come of it.   
“Yes – I’m positive! That’s Frieza’s energy, I’d know it anywhere!” Frikiza insisted. “Pickle – Frieza’s incredibly dangerous! We have to get to him before he does something bad –”  
“Okay!” King Piccolo grinned, taking that as permission to go and kick Frieza’s ass. Well, it _did_ feel like Frieza… and Frikiza could feel it too, so maybe this one was the real deal. King Piccolo picked Viola up off the floor, and his eyes lit up in delight. “Finally, I can test my new power!”   
“Wait – you’re going to kill him?” Piano gasped.   
“Of course! He has no business being here. This is a perfect opportunity for me to have fun!” King Piccolo beamed.   
“Okay, well I’ll take Viola.” Tambourine attempted to take Viola out of King Piccolo’s grasp, when the demon king batted his hand away.   
“No way! She’s coming with me.” King Piccolo exclaimed, placing Viola on his shoulder. He looked at Viola and crooned, “Don’t you want to see your daddy rip somebody’s guts out? Of course you do, my little princess! Watch carefully, and next time you can do the ripping.”

He darted for the door, but not before Frikiza could swipe the infant Viola off King Piccolo’s shoulder.   
“Well, that’s not happening.” She growled, and handed Viola to Tambourine. “You stay here with her, and **don’t** give her back to your father until I say.”   
“Okay…” Tambourine sweat dropped.   
“Can I take her place?” Drum asked innocently. “I want to watch the violence.”   
“Maybe next time.” Frikiza replied, and hurried out after King Piccolo, leaving Drum to sulk in disappointment. 

XXXXX

King Piccolo darted through the sky, fuelled with excitement and bloodlust, with a heavy dose of adrenaline coursing through his veins at the thought of testing out his new power. The last time he’d seen Frieza King Piccolo been so weak by comparison it was laughable… But now he was a hundred – no, a _thousand_ times stronger, and Frieza had been stuck in Hell the whole time! King Piccolo was definitely strong enough to kick that repulsive little freak’s ass all the way back to Hell now – and that was just the starting point! Once he tested out his new power on Frieza, he could move onto Goku… Now there was the real prize. Goku… If King Piccolo could wipe out Frieza, he would be one step closer to finally killing Son Goku. The only downside to this was that Viola couldn’t see it. That was annoying… So far Viola was King Piccolo’s most viable successor, so the younger she was exposed to violence the better… but whatever. That was just Frikiza being an overprotective bitch, and King Piccolo was **not** about to let it spoil his mood. How could he? He was about to take down Frieza! Yippee! Gore, gore, gore, gore, gore…  
“Piccolo, calm down!” Frikiza scolded from beside him. “Listen – you have to be careful. Frieza’s a lot stronger than the last time you saw him.”   
“What are you talking about?” King Piccolo snorted. “He’s been in Hell the whole time – nobody gets stronger down there!”   
“No, you don’t understand!” Frikiza protested. “He wasn’t in Hell the whole time, for a while he –”  
“Father!” A voice came from behind them.   
“Oh, crap…” King Piccolo muttered angrily. Tch. Unbelievable. King Piccolo recognised that voice – he would know it anywhere. It was Piccolo Junior… Goku’s new best friend. This was despicable. King Piccolo hadn’t seen or heard from that little brat in months, and now here he was, once again getting in the way of the Demon King Piccolo’s plans. “Back off Junior, he’s mine!” King Piccolo yelled back to his youngest son, who was quickly catching up to them.   
“That’s Frieza’s energy!” Piccolo Junior gasped, coming up beside his father.   
“Yeah – it won’t be for long.” King Piccolo smirked. “I’m going to kill him.”   
“You won’t be able to.” Junior replied. “He’s a lot stronger than you think.”   
“What – what the hell is wrong with you two!” King Piccolo barked. “He’s been in Hell! He can’t get stronger down there! I know, okay? You _cannot_ get stronger in Hell!”   
“He wasn’t in Hell the whole time.” Piccolo Junior stated, and looked over at his stepmother. “He came back –”  
“I know he did. I remember.” Frikiza said. She looked at her husband. “Piccolo – please listen to me… He killed you.”   
“He what?” King Piccolo snorted. What the hell was she talking about? “Shut up.”   
“Piccolo!”

Frikiza flew ahead of her husband and stopped in front of him, blocking his path. “Listen.” She ordered. “Frieza _did_ come back to life before. I remember.” She looked at Junior. “It’s true right? I didn’t imagine it?”   
“No, you didn’t.” Piccolo Junior replied. He moved his eyes to his father. “It’s true. He was revived last year, and he became as powerful as Goku. He killed me.”   
“What?” King Piccolo growled. What the hell was he talking about? That was bullshit! He and Junior were telepathically linked – if Junior had been killed then King Piccolo would know about it – … … … But… then again… last year, King Piccolo vaguely remembered… he’d had this dream…  
“Pickle…” Frikiza uttered. “Remember that dream you had last year, when you felt that Junior had died? You said you thought you felt Frieza’s energy, but then it was gone, right?”   
“Hm.” King Piccolo grunted. Yes, he did recall that… Now that he thought about it. Frikiza was still pregnant, and King Piccolo had felt what he thought was Frieza’s energy. Frikiza couldn’t feel it; being pregnant had made her less sensitive to ki. Then there had been this sudden feeling that Junior had died, but… Frieza’s energy vanished the same day, and only the morning after King Piccolo could feel Junior again. King Piccolo had assumed it had all been a dream – of course he’d assumed that. Only the next day he could feel Junior – so of course it had been a dream! Obviously!   
“I know I couldn’t feel Frieza…” Frikiza began. “But I had this horrible nightmare… I never told you, but it felt so real. I dreamt that the Earth was destroyed and all of you died. Pickle…” Se whimpered, and stared into King Piccolo’s eyes. “It was horrible, Pickle! And it wasn’t a dream!”   
“What?” King Piccolo frowned. Not a dream? But how?   
“I found out from Bulma that Frieza had been to Earth, and he blew it up!” Frikiza protested. “He killed all of you!”   
“That’s bullshit!” King Piccolo snapped. 

He didn’t believe her. This was ridiculous. How could Frieza even be strong enough to kill anyone anymore – they had all surpassed him. King Piccolo couldn’t have been killed! Not him, not Junior – and how the hell would King Piccolo **not** remember dying! It was **_ridiculous_**! King Piccolo turned to Piccolo Junior. “If he killed you then what the hell are you doing here?” He demanded.   
“Bulma built a spaceship and went to get the Namekian dragonballs,” Piccolo Junior explained. “So they used those to revive me – it only took her a day to get to New Namek, so yeah, you probably did assume me dying was a dream, but I assure you it wasn’t. Frieza killed me, Father – you have to listen to me! He’s incredibly dangerous now – he has the power to destroy the entire Earth! We have to be smart, and think of a way to stop him.”   
“Where’s Goku?” Frikiza demanded.   
“I can’t reach him, he and Vegeta are training with Lord Beerus.” Piccolo Junior answered. “Our best bet is Gohan, but he’s out of town –”  
“Fuck those weaklings, we don’t need them!” King Piccolo snarled, immediately enraged. How dare they! He was insulted! Why was Frikiza and Junior’s immediate reaction to turn to _**Goku**_ and his soft-hearted half-breed son? King Piccolo didn’t need Goku or his family! He was strong enough to defeat Frieza on his own, and he was **infuriated** that these two idiots were failing to realise that! “I don’t care how powerful Frieza is now! He’s nothing compared to me – and I’ll show you!” King Piccolo roared. He bolted off in Frieza’s direction, and Frikiza and Piccolo Junior followed desperately behind.

XXXXX

Over by the sea, Frieza stared in wonder at his surroundings. Was this… Earth…? He felt different. He’d felt this way before, about a year ago… was it possible…?  
“Am I alive again…?” Frieza uttered.   
“Yes.” A familiar voice answered him. Frieza turned round to see a young icejin standing there, and his heart stopped. Kuriza…  
“K-Kuriza…?” Frieza choked. “Did you… revive me?”   
“Yes, Papa.” Kuriza nodded. “I did.”   
“… Hm.” Frieza grunted, and a wide smirk spread across his lips as he immediately adjusted to his new life. “Well, it’s about time you showed your loyalty to me!” He sneered, and made his way over to the younger icejin. “I was rather hoping you would avenge your father, but I suppose this is a start.” He stopped in front of Kuriza and smirked down at his son, somewhat amused that Kuriza was still shorter than him. How adorable. “You’ve grown… slightly.” Frieza sniped. “Tell me, how powerful are you now?”   
“If you didn’t rely on your scouter, you’d know.” Kuriza replied. Frieza’s eyes widened in shock, horrified that Kuriza had just spoken to him in such a manner.   
“What did you say?” Frieza snarled.   
“I can tell how powerful you are.” Kuriza said. “It’s not as strong as me. Unfortunately Papa, because you’ve already been revived, the dragon couldn’t restore you to your former strength. All he could manage was to make you slightly less powerful than me, and I had to help him do it.”   
“Wh-What?” Frieza gasped. 

He paused for a moment, paying attention to his own strength. No… Kuriza – was right – he **was** weaker! He was even weaker than Kuriza! Frieza **could** sense Kuriza’s power, actually! The insolent little brat! In his four months of training Frieza had learned to do it, and he could see… he wasn’t as strong as Kuriza… No. “ _ **Nooo**_!” Frieza screamed at the top of his lungs, his tail slamming into the ground and causing it to shake for miles around. “ **Why**!” Frieza wailed, his eyes almost popping out of his skull in anger. This was bullshit! He couldn’t be so weak! It wasn’t fair! It _**wasn’t fair**_!  
“Don’t worry, Papa.” Kuriza smiled sweetly. “You’re still alive.”

Frieza stopped for a moment, calming down a little. Yes… Yes, he had a point. Frieza was alive… Alive again. He wasn’t as powerful as he used to be, but so what? If he’d become so strong in just four months, imagine what he could do in a year! He could reach a level even beyond his golden form – far beyond it! Yes!   
“You’re right, Kuriza.” Frieza uttered, his mood lightening as he quickly formulated a plan to become more powerful and get revenge on that disgusting monkey Goku. He looked at Kuriza, and smirked. “Well then, my son. First thing’s first. I want you to take me back to your ship and show me what you’ve done with my empire – and then you can be my training partner for the next year. How does that sound?”   
“That sounds nice, Papa…” Kuriza replied. “I always did want to train with you… Too bad it’s too late.”   
“What?” Frieza frowned.

He watched as Kuriza took a fighting stance in front of him.   
“Papa…” Kuriza growled, his face suddenly turning angry. “I didn’t revive you because I wanted us to become partners. You’ve been killed by those worthless monkeys not once, but twice, and you’ve dragged our family name through the mud…” He glared at Frieza. “I didn’t revive you because I want you alive, Papa. I revived you so I could have the pleasure of killing you myself!”   
“Wha – _**aii**_!” Frieza cried out as Kuriza leapt at him, and he struggled to dodge the younger icejin’s attack. What the hell! “Kuriza!” Frieza wailed. “What are you doing!”

XXXXX

Not too far away, King Piccolo, Frikiza and Piccolo Junior were racing towards Frieza’s energy.   
“I don’t get it…” Frikiza uttered. “How far away is he? I thought Frieza would be feeling stronger by now.”   
“Look – over there!” Junior called, fixing his eyes on two icejin figures in the distance. “That’s Frieza!”   
“What? Where the hell’s the rest of him? Why is he so weak?” King Piccolo demanded.   
“He must be supressing his energy – who’s that with him?” Piccolo Junior frowned.   
“That’s Kuria!” King Piccolo barked. “Frikiza, what is Kuria doing here?”   
“That’s not her.” Frikiza replied. “It must be Frieza’s son – oh!” She gasped. “I get it now – that’s why he’s here! Kuriza must have brought Frieza back to life!”   
“But…” Piccolo Junior uttered as the three of them approached the scene and hovered above the two male icejins, staring down at them. “It… looks like they’re fighting.”   
“Yeah…” Frikiza sweat dropped. “It does.”   
“ _ **Bastard**_!”

Frieza yelped loudly and leapt out of the way as Kuriza threw yet another powerful ki attack at him.   
“ _ **Kuriza**_!” Frieza screamed, his face burning with anger as the younger icejin flew at him and Frieza struggled to defend himself in rapid close combat. “What’s your problem! How dare you do this to me – I am your **father**!”  
“Oh, so you know about that? I wasn’t sure!” Kuriza barked.   
“What are you talking about?” Frieza demanded.   
“You have **no** right to call yourself my father!” Kuriza yelled, rapidly blocking Frieza’s counter attacks. “How many times did you come to visit me after Namek?”   
“ _Namek_?” Frieza repeated.   
“Yeah – Planet Namek! You know, the **first** place you got defeated by monkeys!” Kuriza snarled.   
“Why, you **insolent** little –”  
“Papa, you just about made it out alive!” Kuriza wailed. “Any normal father would have counted himself lucky and come home to his wife and son, but you – you went straight to Planet Earth where you were **killed** , as if nobody could see that coming, and what’s worse is you took Grandpa with you!”   
“Kuriza, that monkey made a fool out of me!” Frieza hissed. “I **had** to get my revenge –”  
“What about after you got killed?” Kuriza snarled. “And you got revived again years later – you had all that time in Hell to think about what really matters to you, to think about **me** an Mama – and when you finally get revived, and you actually get a chance to come home to your family, what do you do? You go off training for four months, you don’t even **call** me, and then you go and get killed again! If you were any kind of father you wouldn’t leave me an orphan – and you certainly wouldn’t do it twice!”   
“Kuriza…” Frieza uttered in a softer tone. “Is that what you think…?”

He paused for a moment and lowered his eyes, seemingly thinking. “… Well… I suppose I can understand…”  
“You…” Kuriza panted, suddenly taken aback. He halted his attacks for a moment, and stared at Frieza in disbelief. “You… can?”   
“Yes…” Frieza looked at Kuriza. “You know, I never even thought about your mother… How is she?”   
“She’s… she’s okay.” Kuriza uttered.   
“She’s alive and well?” Frieza questioned.   
“Yeah.” Kuriza nodded. “She is.”   
“I see…” Frieza mumbled. He paused for a moment more, then his face suddenly turned angry again as he glared at Kuriza and screamed, “Well then you aren’t an orphan, you stupid little brat! _**Hyaa**_!”

King Piccolo, Frikiza and Piccolo Junior all watched in astonishment as Frieza threw the most powerful anger-fuelled attack he could manage at Kuriza, and the two once again engaged in a fight that was just shy of pathetic compared to the power levels of Frikiza and the nameks.   
“Frieza… seems to be trying his best.” Piccolo Junior commented.   
“I don’t get it… He’s been restored to less than half of his power – he’s not threat to anyone like this!” Frikiza gasped.   
“Well his son seems pretty hell-bent on killing him. Maybe he brought Frieza back weaker for that reason.” Piccolo Junior shrugged.   
“Tch.” King Piccolo snorted in frustration, enraged that he couldn’t test out his new strength the way he’d wanted. This was so annoying! “It wouldn’t even be worth my effort gutting such a weakling.” King Piccolo spat. “Pathetic.”   
“Okay.” Frikiza sighed. “Well, so long as he can’t harm anyone… I’m going to help him.”   
“ _ **What**_!” The two nameks cried, and they watched in astonishment as Frikiza made her way down to the fighting icejins.


	4. Golden Frieza

Out by the coast, Piccolo Junior’s eyes widened as he watched Frikiza make her way down to Frieza, in an attempt to save him before he was killed by his enraged son.  
“Why is she helping him!” Piccolo Junior snarled. “She should know better than anyone that he’s no good!”  
“Your brothers say that about me.” King Piccolo replied with a smirk. “She just can’t help offering that naïve little heart of hers to people that misbehave.”  
“Oh yeah?” Piccolo Junior snorted, looking at his father. “So… what happens now? Do you think she’s going to hook up with Frieza instead?”  
“…” King Piccolo’s eyes slowly widened, and cold, tight, sickening feeling started to rise up in his chest… “ _ **No**_!”

He charged after Frikiza, just as she was stepping in between Frieza and Kuriza.   
“Stop it!” She yelled at them, and the two male icejins stopped their fight to stare at her in astonishment.   
“Frikiza?” Frieza blinked. “What are you doing here? Move out of my way!”   
“Papa, who’s this?” Kuriza seethed. “Another one of your lovers?”  
“ _ **No**_!” King Piccolo roared as he leapt into the scene and fiercely yanked Frikiza against him. He glared at Frieza. “You’re not going anywhere near her!”   
“Oh… is that right?” Frieza replied with a smirk. “Well… I wasn’t going to, but now that you’ve turned her into forbidden fruit –”  
“ _ **Go to Hell**_!” King Piccolo roared, raising his arm to blast Frieza back into Otherworld.   
“Piccolo, stop it!” Frikiza scolded, and wrapped the end of her tail around his arm to restrain his attack. “He’s not going anywhere!” She looked at Frieza. “So I guess Kuriza revived you? Why are you two fighting?”   
“I’ll tell you why,” Frieza snarled. “Because Kuriza is a treacherous little brat with no respect for his father!”   
“Why do you keep calling yourself my father? You couldn’t act like a father if your life depended on it!” Kuriza barked, and resumed his fighting stance. “And unfortunately for you, ‘Papa’, right now your life **does** depend on it!”   
“You always were a little weakling, Kuriza.” Frieza sneered. “It actually sickens me that you had to bring me back so with such a measly power level, just so you’d stand a chance of defeating me.”   
“ **Shut up**!”

Kuriza attempted to lunge at Frieza, but he was stopped dead in his tracks when King Piccolo grabbed him and lifted him up by his tail, holding the young icejin upside down. “Hey! Put me down!” Kuriza yelled, struggling against King Piccolo’s grasp.   
“So this is Kuria as a boy?” King Piccolo snorted, looking at Kuriza in disgust. “He’s even more annoying than her.”   
“I think he’s cute.” Frikiza smiled, and gazed at Kuriza fondly. “I always wanted a son.”   
“What? Kuria as a boy?” Kuriza frowned. “What are you talking about? Who’s Kuria?”   
“I would explain, but there’s no need.” Frieza smirked. “I’m going to kill you now – **hey**!” He cried out in anger as he also found himself restrained by a namek. Frieza glared up at Piccolo Junior, who had his arms locked around him, and snarled, “Get off me, you weakling!”   
“ _I’m_ a weakling?” Piccolo Junior sniped. “I’m not the one that can’t escape.”   
“Shut – **up**!” Frieza roared, powering up as much as he possibly could. He tried his best to break out of Piccolo Junior’s grasp, but his efforts were futile. This was humiliating… This was so humiliating! He wasn’t even strong enough to defeat the namek! _**It wasn’t fair**_! “You know I’m not really this weak!” Frieza protested. “You’ve seen my real strength – I killed you with it!”   
“Thanks for reminding me.” Piccolo Junior snarled, tightening his grip around Frieza’s throat. “Allow me to return the favour –”  
“No!” Frikiza barked, and whipped her tail against Piccolo Junior’s arms. “He’s staying with me!”   
“He’s _**what**_?” King Piccolo wailed.

He glared at Frikiza angrily. “I **know** I didn’t just hear you say that.”   
“Yes, you did.” Frikiza pouted stubbornly. “And Kuriza too – and they **aren’t** leaving until they can work this out. There are too many broken parent-child relationships in my life, and I am **not** putting up with this one too!”   
“You don’t have to put up with it, you stupid little lizard!” King Piccolo yelled. “We can kill both of them now and send them to Hell!”   
“Yeah, I actually agree with him there.” Piccolo Junior nodded. “I don’t care how weak Frieza is now, I’m not having him on Earth with Pan. He already killed her once and there’s no way in Hell I’m letting him do it again.”   
“Pan?” King Piccolo frowned. “Who’s Pan?”   
“Gohan’s daughter.” Piccolo Junior replied.   
“ _ **What**_?” 

King Piccolo and Frikiza both cried out, their faces suddenly filled with rage. Piccolo Junior looked at them, baffled by their apparent anger. What was their problem? Why were they angry all of a sudden?   
“Pickle… How attached to him are you?” Frikiza hissed through gritted teeth.   
“Not at all. Go right on ahead and gut him, Icicle.” King Piccolo replied.   
“What?” Piccolo Junior frowned. What the hell…? Why were they so mad? He could understand why his father would be mad at him, for caring about _Goku’s_ granddaughter, but Frikiza? Didn’t she like Goku? “What’s wrong?” Piccolo Junior growled. “Look – yeah. I like that kid, Guys. Deal with it. I’ve been babysitting her since she was born, Gohan relies on me to keep her safe from jackasses like this. So if you don’t mind, I’d like to put an end to this problem before he gets out of hand.”   
“Unbelievable.” Frikiza hissed, slamming her tail into the ground in anger. “You _babysit_ her? You’ve not seen Viola **once** in her entire life, but you’re happy to babysit Pan?”   
“You really are a treacherous little brat!” King Piccolo snarled. “Frieza – you think your kid’s disloyal? Take a look at mine!”   
“Hm. Actually, you may be right. That **is** much worse.” Frieza commented, looking at Piccolo Junior in disgust. “Is _Goku’s_ granddaughter really more important than your own sister?”   
“Wha – _sister_?” Piccolo Junior’s eyes widened. What? What the hell was he – … Fuck. Piccolo Junior’s heart stopped when he noticed Frikiza’s stomach for the first time. Or rather, lack of. It wasn’t round anymore… What! “Where the hell is Bass!” Piccolo Junior cried frantically.   
“… Pickle… does he not know?” Frikiza uttered quietly.   
“… … Guess not.” King Piccolo sweat dropped. Oh… crap. Now that he thought of it, he never… … he was kind of waiting for Junior to contact him…  
“ _ **You didn’t tell him**_!” Frikiza wailed, her voice so loud and shrill it caused King Piccolo and Piccolo Junior to flinch in agony, covering their sensitive ears.   
“Shut up!” King Piccolo yelled back. “I’m not going to tell him every little thing – he isn’t a child!”   
“Tell me what!” Piccolo Junior demanded, his heart racing. No… No, this was not… _Seriously_?  
“Um…” Frikiza shifted uncomfortably, and looked at Piccolo Junior. “I, uh… I had Bass already. He was a girl… and we named her Viola. She’s um… she’s six months old.”   
“ _ **What**_!”  
“Ahahahahaha!”

Frieza burst out laughing, and used the opportunity to break out of Piccolo Junior’s grasp as the younger namek stood there in shock with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.   
“What’s going on?” Kuriza frowned impatiently. Who were these people? Who the Hell was Viola? Who was Kuria!   
“You – you never told him?” Frieza cackled.   
“No he didn’t – _**Father**_!” Piccolo Junior screamed, his ki soaring so high it knocked Frieza to the ground. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me!”   
“Well, I could ask you something too, you little brat.” King Piccolo snarled back, folding his arms stubbornly. “You can do math, can’t you? Viola is six months old, and she was born three months early – which means she was due three months ago. Why haven’t **you** made any attempt to ask about her?”   
“I – I assumed you’d got the dates wrong!” Piccolo Junior protested. “Because guess what? I thought my own father would tell me if he had a female **child** with Frieza!”   
“She’s **not** –”  
“ _That isn’t the issue here_!” Piccolo Junior screamed, cutting King Piccolo off before he could even think about changing the subject. He couldn’t believe this… he couldn’t believe this was happening! He had a _sister_? This was unbelievable! Why hadn’t his father told him!   
“Tch. Whatever.” King Piccolo grunted, still glaring at Piccolo Junior. “Why is it up to me to go chasing you across the world? You’re the one that betrayed our family, ‘Son’. You should be the one checking in on us, not the other way round.”   
“Oh, don’t even _try_ to blame this on me.” Piccolo Junior hissed. “Have you ever thought that perhaps the reason I don’t check in on you is that you’re a jackass? I mean, what kind of father doesn’t even tell his own son that he –” He stopped suddenly in mid-sentence as a thought occurred to him. Wait… Frieza didn’t seem all that surprised…

Piccolo Junior moved his eyes to Frieza and grabbed the icejin just as he was attempted to run away from the scene. “Hold on!” Junior growled, glaring at Frieza. “Did you know about Viola?”   
“Yes.” Frieza nodded.   
“But how? Frikiza was still pregnant the last time you were alive.” Piccolo Junior replied.   
“That’s right, she was…” Frieza uttered. “But while I was trapped in that vile cocoon in Hell, Cell and Gine were put in cocoons beside me and they told me all about it.”   
“Gine?” Junior frowned. “Who’s Gine?”   
“Goku’s mother.” Frieza answered. “She and Cell helped your father escape from Hell when he went on a rampage down there while Frikiza was in labour, and before they were put in a cocoon they were allowed to watch Earth just to make sure he got there in time – so naturally, they witnessed Viola’s birth and were able to tell me about it.” He looked at Junior questioningly, and smirked. “You didn’t know about that?”   
“ _ **No**_!” Piccolo Junior roared, his voice thundering across the globe and his ki threatening to blow up the Earth as he struggled to contain the true force of his anger. “I don’t know about any of that!” He looked at King Piccolo. “You went on a rampage in Hell?”   
“Yeah, but what is it to a do-gooder like you?” King Piccolo sniped, looking at the expression on Piccolo Junior’s face. “Don’t look so disgusted. Hell is full of bad people – they deserve to be terrorised.”   
“Pickle, we’re not getting into that again.” Frikiza sighed. She looked at the others. “Come on. Let’s go home, and we’ll all talk there.”   
“Great.” Kuriza growled. “Then maybe you can tell me who the hell this Kuria is.” He frowned in confusion when Frikiza started giggling.

XXXXX

Kuria blinked slowly, trying to understand everything he’d just heard.   
“So…” He looked at Frikiza. “You’re like… my mama?”   
“No.” King Piccolo snarled. “She is _not_ your mother. She already has one icejin brat, she doesn’t need another one.”   
“Yeah, well she got one.” Piccolo Junior said spitefully. “I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me about her – I mean, _six months_?”  
“Well… Junior, I am a little relieved to learn that you weren’t just being a terrible brother.” Piano commented from his seat at the table, where all the residents of the King Piccolo Mansion were gathered except Viola, who was taking a nap in her nursery. “Although… it wouldn’t have killed you to ask how Frikiza was doing. I mean, if you thought she was still pregnant.”   
“Yeah, I bet you asked how Videl was doing!” Tambourine pouted.   
“So Junior – how cute is Pan?” Cymbal demanded. “I bet Viola’s cuter!”   
“She’s not that cute…” Drum mumbled, slightly jealous of all the fuss his brothers made of Viola. She wasn’t that great… She couldn’t even fight!   
“Hm.” Piccolo Junior grunted, moving his eyes to King Piccolo and Frikiza. He tried to imagine what a combination of those two would look like… … … Ugh! No. No way was she cuter than Pan. 

Frikiza let out a sigh, and looked at the two male icejins.   
“Well… anyway, you two can stay here until you work things out.” She said.   
“Thanks, but I’d rather just kill him.” Kuriza pouted.   
“You couldn’t if your life depended on it.” Frieza snarled. “Stop being such a bad son!” He flung his tail across the table to whip Kuriza harshly, causing the younger icejin to cry out.   
“Wha – no way.” Piccolo Junior growled, glaring at Frieza. “You’re not staying here, not where there’s a baby.”   
“Oh shut up, Junior!” Cymbal pouted. “You don’t even see her and now you’re getting all high and mighty? Screw you!”   
“I didn’t even know she existed before today!” Piccolo Junior protested.   
“Tch. Well… sorry, Son…” King Piccolo began with a smirk. “That little weakling of Goku’s might need you to babysit her, but Viola can handle herself. She’s more powerful than Frieza.”   
“Oh – shut up, she is not!” Frieza barked.   
“Actually, with your current power level…” Frikiza mumbled, looking at him. “She might be.”

Frieza scrunched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, desperately trying to contain his anger as the sound of Kuriza’s laughter hurt his ears.   
“This…” Frieza hissed. “This is… _**unacceptable**_! I am Lord Frieza, I can’t be weaker than a baby!”   
“But you are.” King Piccolo smirked nastily.   
“Sorry.” Frikiza giggled. “But this is karma – it’s your punishment for being such an evil –”  
“Oh, spare it!” Frieza spat. He glared at the others. “You all think this is one big joke, don’t you? Well – it’s not!” He moved his eyes to Kuriza. “You may have reduced my power, Son, but I can still pull the life out of that pathetic little existence of yours. You see…” He smirked. “I have a new form.”   
“Really?” Kuriza huffed, folding his arms. “Well then, show me.”   
“My pleasure.” Frieza retorted. 

Everyone watched in anticipation as Frieza stood up, and powered up… Slowly, steadily… His face twisting in concentration as he raised his energy to push his body into its new form… but nothing happened.   
“Well?” Kuriza said with a cruel smirk. “I’m waiting, Papa.”   
“What…?” Frieza choked, his eyes widening. This didn’t make sense. Why wasn’t he…? “I… I can’t do it! Why can’t I transform!”   
“If it’s your golden form, that takes a lot of energy. You probably aren’t strong enough to do it in this state.” Frikiza explained.   
“Oh, that is bullshit!” Frieza cried. “This is so unfair – **Kuriza**! Why the hell did you revive me? This is no kind of life!”   
“Oh! Well then Papa, allow me to end it –”  
“No!” Frikiza barked, throwing her tail in front of Kuriza to block him.

King Piccolo looked at her in confusion.   
“What’s a golden form?” He frowned.   
“Yes – Frikiza, you know about that?” Frieza gasped, staring at her with wide eyes.   
“Of course I do.” Frikiza replied. “I’ve been able to do it for years.”   
“ _ **What**_!” Frieza cried. “How? I only just discovered it!”   
“Well, you’ve never had to train before, have you?” Frikiza shrugged. “But when I left my family I knew they’d come after me, so I started training, and… I found my golden form. That was a few years ago now.”   
“Wait – **what**?” King Piccolo glared at her angrily. “You have a fifth form? Why have you never told me!”   
“I’m sorry, Pickle…” Frikiza uttered, a look of guilt seeping down her face. “I wanted to tell you about it, but… that form is very powerful, and I… I didn’t think you would tell Frieza, but… I couldn’t risk anyone knowing about it, in case it got back to him and he used it for bad reasons.”   
“Oh – _what_?” Frieza snarled. “Is that what you think of me, Frikiza? You just assume the worst?”   
“Well **did** you use it for bad reasons?” Frikiza hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.   
“… That’s not the point!” Frieza wailed. “It’s rude to make assumptions about people! Didn’t your mother ever teach you that before you betrayed her?”   
“Shut up.” Frikiza growled. “Anyway, if you have reached that form, I’m surprised Goku could defeat you…” She looked at him, and smirked. “I bet I know what happened… As soon as I reached that form I knew it’d be useless unless I could learn to control it properly, but I bet you just jumped right into your revenge, right? What, did you burn yourself out?”

She watched with a sadistic smirk on her face as Frieza started shaking with rage. Oh… She was right. Haha. He was so short-sighted…  
“Yeah.” Piccolo Junior said with a mocking smirk, glancing at Frieza. “That’s precisely what happened.”   
“ _ **Fuck you**_!” Frieza screamed, causing the mutants to shriek and dart under the table as the entire mansion shook. “You have no idea how powerful I was!” Frieza roared. “If I’d just had a little more time in that form I would have put an end to that stupid monkey once and for –”  
“ _Waaaaaa_!” A loud scream suddenly came from the baby monitor on the table.   
“Oh – nice going Frieza, you woke the baby!” Tambourine scolded, coming out from under the table.   
“I’ll go get her.” Cymbal volunteered. He left the room and Piccolo Junior watched him, unsure of what to feel about meeting his baby sister for the first time. 

Frieza let out a loud, angry snarl, his tail grinding into the floor in frustration.   
“You know… you’re all incredibly lucky I can’t use my golden form, otherwise you would all be dead by now.” He hissed.   
“Oh… that reminds me.” Frikiza uttered. She looked at Frieza, and her expression suddenly turned angry. “You jackass!”   
“Wha – **hey**!” Frieza cried out as Frikiza jumped across the table at him and tackled him to the ground.   
“I never got a chance to tell you how much I didn’t appreciate you blowing up the Earth!” Frikiza yelled as she sat on his back, pushing Frieza’s face into the hard marble floor with one hand and dislocating his tail with the other.

King Piccolo watched the scene in awe, the sound of Frieza’s horrific screams of pain filling his ears as Frikiza tortured him… The sound of Frieza’s squelching blood and snapping bones echoed through his mind… Ooo. King Piccolo’s calloused lips started to turn dry…  
“ _ **Aiii**_! Wh-What are you doing!” Frieza wailed.   
“There I was, having a lovely day with my family, when all of a sudden I found myself floating in space after the entire world had been blown up!” Frikiza yelled, ignoring Frieza’s cries as she grinded her knee into his spine. “My husband, my children – all of them were dead, and my unborn child – I could have had a miscarriage!”   
“W-Well did you?” Frieza groaned through gritted teeth, his eyes watering as he struggled to withstand the pain she was causing him.   
“No, but that’s not the point!” Frikiza wailed. “You almost killed my baby! And you **did** kill everybody else!”   
“Well I didn’t mean to do that!” Frieza protested. “I was pissed off at Goku – do you really think I even took your stupid baby into consideration?”   
“ _ **No**_!” Frikiza screamed. “You didn’t think about us – that’s my problem! You were just selfish and short-sighted, like you always are! You didn’t even take a second to think about **me** , or my family or –”  
“Mama!”

Frikiza stopped suddenly when a small, innocent voice called out to her. Aw… All of a sudden Frikiza’s anger disappeared, and she looked over to see Cymbal holding Viola, who was reaching out to Frikiza.   
“Hi, Baby!” Frikiza beamed, releasing Frieza as she stood up to take hold of her daughter. Frieza allowed himself to collapse against the cold marble floor, groaning in pain. That woman… was a psychopath. Really, how could she act like she was a good person? She enjoyed inflicting pain…  
“Ha.” Kuriza sniggered, a wide grin on his face as he watched his father groan and twist in agony. “Serves you right! You shouldn’t blow up a pregnant woman!”   
“Shut up, Kuriza…” Frieza snarled weakly. “Piccolo, go and get me some of those magic beans.”   
“No way.” Piccolo Junior huffed, turning away from him. “As far as I’m concerned, you got off lightly.” He moved his eyes to the child in Frikiza’s arms, who was giggling and waving her tail in delight as Frikiza lifted her up and down.   
“So, what do you think?” Tambourine grinned, coming up beside Piccolo Junior. “She’s cute, right?”   
“Hm.” Piccolo Junior studied the baby. Huh… Actually, she looked a little more normal than Junior had imagined. She was pale green, maybe a little paler than him… She was the shape of a normal baby, except she had a long smooth tail like Frikiza’s final form, and antennae. She had red eyes, and those black lines on her cheeks that Frikiza’s final form had. She was dressed in a sleep suit the same colour as King Piccolo’s gi, with his trademark Daimao symbol on it, and on her antennae… There violet bows on her antennae. … … That was pretty cute. “She’s… alright.” Piccolo Junior commented. “She looks… a lot more friendly than I imagined.”   
“Yeah, she’s super friendly!” Cymbal beamed. He stuck his tongue out at Viola and pouted loudly, and after giggling for a while she stuck her own tongue out at him and did the same.   
“Ha.” Piccolo Junior smirked. Yeah, okay… she was cute.

Meanwhile, King Piccolo was staring at the battered male icejin that was struggling to get himself off the floor. Wow. Frikiza had really hurt him, in such a short space of time. She’d been so fierce and ruthless, with such bloodlust… King Piccolo swallowed, and grabbed his antennae. Okay… he had to cool down. This wasn’t really the time…  
“Oh – hey, take her a second.” Frikiza said, handing Viola to Piano. “Ugh…” She frowned, moving her eyes down to a stain on her skirt. King Piccolo followed her gaze to see… Oh, God. Was that _blood_? Victim’s… blood? “Can you watch her a second?” Frikiza asked Piano. “I need to get changed –”  
“ _ **I’ll help you**_!” King Piccolo screamed, and Frikiza yelped as the excited demon grabbed her and bolted out towards their bedroom.


	5. Hot Tub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is more of a filler really. I had a long update gap before I originally posted it on ff, and this one was basically written to get me used to writing the characters again. It also has a couple of scenes I was planning from very early on, and I managed to fit them in here. So… I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was pretty fun to write. Also, for Frieza and Frikiza’s native language I just used Al Bhed (yes the Final Fantasy language, I was really into FF when I was younger, and FFX in particular), so if you just google a translator you can get what they’re saying.  
> Also, my big announcement – very exciting! I have opened a page for this fic series and all other Namekian content on tumblr. I know some of you may have seen it already, but for those of you that haven’t it’ll be a home for Demonic Love fics and art, as well as art and fics for other Namekian things – lots of reblogs and fun text posts. I will post Demonic Love one shots and short scenes there that I may not post anywhere else, so please follow me or stop by from time to time, the page is demoniclovedbz. Also, I do asks and requests there, and for as long as Living With Demons is being written I'll be answering asks for Frieza and Kuriza, but once this fic is over it'll only be for the members of the King Piccolo family. So, ask while you can! And enjoy the fic :D

“Mama! Mama!” The demon princess Viola giggled, reaching towards Frieza as she sat opposite him at the dinner table.  
“I’m not your mother!” Frieza barked. “I don’t even look like her!”

The mutant namekians Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal and Drum all looked at Frieza, who was in his final form, and their expressions turned sceptical.   
“Uh… actually, you kind of do.” Cymbal said. “I mean, her final form…”  
“He looks nothing like her!” King Piccolo barked.   
“Well, he’s a little taller maybe…” Tambourine mumbled.   
“He doesn’t have boobs.” Drum shrugged. “Or a huge butt.”

_Clink_! Piccolo Junior slammed his fork into his plate, his face turning violet in embarrassment.   
“Can we not talk about that stuff?” He growled.   
“Well, excuse me for not having two lots of baby fat.” Frieza hissed, insulted. He glared at Drum. “For your information, I have the best male ass you’ll ever see –”  
“ _ **Shut up**_!” Piccolo Junior barked. “I don’t want to hear it!”   
“Geez Junior, what’s your problem?” Tambourine frowned. “You seem kind of cranky.”   
“Oh, I do?” Piccolo Junior snarled. “Well maybe that’s because I’m still in shock from finding out I have a six month old sister! Or maybe it’s the fact that I’m sitting here having dinner with **Frieza** , the guy that’s killed me and my friends multiple times – and to top it off, we’re now talking about - - **filth**!”  
“Ha! You’re such a prude.” Tambourine sniggered.   
“Well… I agree with Junior there.” Piano admitted, and shot his brothers a disapproving glance. “It isn’t an appropriate dinner conversation – especially not around a baby.”   
“Frieza started it.” Cymbal pouted.   
“Well… whatever. Anyway, I’m staying here tonight.” Piccolo Junior stated.   
“Why?” King Piccolo asked icily, suddenly seeming to be in a foul mood.   
“Because I don’t want Frieza around Viola.” Piccolo Junior said flatly. “Or anyone, for that matter. I want to be here so I can keep an eye on him.”   
“Oh, what are you going to do?” Frieza sniped. “You’ve never managed to defeat me once.”   
“Well…” Piccolo Junior smirked back. “That was before you got reduced to a baby’s power level.”   
“Why you little –”  
“Frieza!” Frikiza barked, silencing her counterpart.

She let out a sigh, and looked at Piccolo Junior. “Well… of course you’re welcome here anytime, Junior. We have a room for you… But don’t feel you have to stay if you don’t want to. We can handle Frieza.”   
“It’s fine.” Piccolo Junior shrugged. “I don’t mind.”   
“Great! You can take Viola tonight!” Tambourine beamed.   
“What?” Piccolo Junior blinked. “Oh, uh…” Crap. He didn’t want to babysit her… He just wanted to make sure Frieza didn’t do anything dangerous…   
“What’s the problem?” King Piccolo grunted. “You know how to take care of babies, don’t you? You’ve been taking care of _Goku’s_ baby.”   
“She’s not Goku’s.” Piccolo Junior growled. “… Tch. Fine.” He looked away. “Whatever. Sure, I’ll watch your demon lizard.”   
“Great!” Tambourine grinned. “Oh – just make sure you don’t let her see the full moon. She’ll summon up all the inhabitants of Hell.”   
“ _ **What**_?” Piccolo Junior cried, his eyes widening. He soon frowned though, at the sound of his brothers laughing at him.   
“Ha! Junior, you’re such a loser!” They cackled.   
“… Jackasses.” Piccolo Junior growled. 

He clenched his fists in annoyance, attempting to ignore their laughter. What was wrong with them? Why were they so easily amused? They were animals. “Anyway…” Junior began, changing the subject. “On a serious note, I’d appreciate it if none of you told anyone that we’re harbouring Frieza. I shouldn’t have to tell you that he’s not all that popular here.”   
“Oh what, are you scared you might get kicked out of Goku’s friend-zone?” King Piccolo sniped.   
“Just shut up!” Junior barked. “What would you have to gain from it anyway? I still don’t know why he’s even alive.”   
“Me neither.” King Piccolo answered. He raised his hand to Frieza, to form a fatal attack that was quickly diminished by his wife.   
“No!” Frikiza barked, smacking her tail across King Piccolo’s hand, which caused him to grunt in annoyance.   
“What a shame.” Frieza smirked, shooting a mocking glance at King Piccolo. “I always did find it so pathetic how you allow a woman to dictate your every move.”   
“Shut up!” King Piccolo snarled, standing up. “She doesn’t dictate anything, you weak piece of shit –”  
“ _Piccolo sit down_!” Frikiza yelled. 

She glared up at King Piccolo, who glared back, and the two of them entered into a fierce staring contest. King Piccolo viciously bore his razor sharp teeth at her, threatening to rip open her flesh with his sharp, predatory fangs… Frikiza hardened her gaze, practically cutting him with her deep, blood-coloured eyes that held the power to destroy his very being… … King Piccolo flinched, and sat back down, and at the same time that Frikiza looked away with a small blush on her cheeks. 

Frieza looked between the two of them, frowning in confusion while the mutants cowered around the table. What the hell…? That was an intense moment. Why had they both backed down, in such an awkward way…? … … Oh.   
“Oh my God.” Frieza groaned. “You two have just started doing it again, haven’t you?”   
“Okay!” Piccolo Junior cried, his face violet as he jumped to his feet. “I’m done eating – I’ll be outside!” He turned and stormed out of the room, with a twisted mix of rage and embarrassment on his face. 

He couldn’t believe this. Seriously, he couldn’t. As he made his way down the corridors of the King Piccolo Mansion, Piccolo Junior tried his best to wake up from what had to be a dream. **How** was this happening? Why was this happening? How had he found himself living with _Frieza_ , and a mini Frieza, and – a new sister? That was the most messed up part! He wished he could go back to this morning. This morning was so peaceful and uneventful… Now he was in the middle of a freak show! Piccolo Junior sighed, and leaned against the wall. He didn’t even know where to go in this place. It was literally a mansion – even bigger than Gohan’s house. Piccolo Junior didn’t know his way around… He never came here. He had a vague idea of which way his room was, but even with that he wasn’t totally sure… Wow. Was that… bad? This was his father’s house… Maybe he shouldn’t be such a stranger here. … Tch. Whatever! It wasn’t like his father had ever been around his entire life – and since he’d come back he’d been nothing but trouble. At the very least, it was tiring. … Humph. Anyway. Piccolo Junior didn’t have time to dwell on that. These guys might think Frieza was harmless, but they didn’t know him like Junior did. Even Frikiza didn’t know him all that well, did she? She probably thought he could change, the same way she had… But he couldn’t. Piccolo Junior knew that. Frieza couldn’t change; he was evil through and through, and he would betray Frikiza and put this entire family in danger the first chance he got. Piccolo Junior had to stop him… He’d have to kill him; it was the only way he could guarantee everyone’s safety. He’d have to do it tonight, when everybody else was sleeping. It was kind of sneaky, but it was the only way Junior could get near Frieza without Frikiza being there to get in the way. She’d be mad… but it was for her own good – hers and Viola’s. One day, Frikiza would understand that. Piccolo Junior exhaled, and made his way towards what he thought was his bedroom. 

XXXXX

“Oh my God…” Frieza’s closed eyelids fluttered, his lips parting as a soft blush formed upon his warm cheeks.   
“You like it…?” Frikiza’s voice came from beside him.   
“ _Yes_.” Frieza purred, his entire body relaxing in ecstasy. This was bliss…  
“It’s been a while, huh?” Frikiza giggled.   
“Too long…” Frieza smiled a little, and allowed his body to fall underwater, fully submerging himself in the mansion’s communal hot tub. Frikiza giggled again, watching him sink down beneath the water’s surface.   
“Remember to come up for air.” She teased, and lay back in the water. “There’s one in your room as well.” 

Frieza didn’t respond, although he could hear her. He didn’t have the energy to respond; this was so relaxing… He’d forgotten how incredible hot tubs could be. This was far better than living in that cocoon, with those faeries… or… angels. Whatever those things were… They never shut up. Parades every day, singing, dancing… Anyway. That was some place far away now. Frieza cleared his mind of it. He couldn’t think about anything bad now; it was becoming more difficult by the second… This was too wonderful –  
“ _ **Papa**_!”  
_“Dammit!”_ Frieza thought to himself angrily, his mood suddenly fouled by the shrill voice of his child somewhere above the water.   
“Papa!”   
“Forget it, Kuriza. Let him drown.” Piccolo Junior grunted. He was seated on a lounger not far away from the hot tub, refusing to let Frieza out of his sight no matter how much Frikiza insisted he was perfectly harmless now. Humph. He wasn’t harmless. Even at his reduced power level, Frieza would still find a way to make a problem of himself, Junior could guarantee it. King Piccolo was training in the gym, while the mutants were in various areas of the mansion and Piano had Viola. It was just Piccolo Junior and the two icejins here… or, three icejins now. That little brat had just walked in. Piccolo Junior didn’t like him. He didn’t seem as evil as his father; he didn’t seem to want to harm anyone except Frieza… but still, Junior didn’t trust him. He was still deciding whether or not Kuriza was a big enough risk to kill.   
“Papa!” Kuriza yelled, crouching down over the hot tub. “How long are you going to be in there?”

Frieza didn’t respond verbally, but his tail immediately popped out from under the water and smacked Kuriza across the head. “ **Ow**!” Kuriza yelled. “Papa, come out! **Now**!”   
“Kuri, calm down.” Frikiza sighed. “Why don’t you come in as well? It’s good.”   
“No!” Kuriza barked. “I hate hot tubs! We’re icejins, not heatjins! It’s stupid!”   
“You’re stupid.” Frieza sniped back, finally coming up for air. He glared at Kuriza. “What do you want?”   
“I’ve decided I’m willing to talk to you.” Kuriza huffed. “To see if we can fix our relationship.”   
“Oh.” Frikiza smiled, her face lighting up. “Kuriza, that’s wonderful! I’m sure if you talked you to could –”  
“I’m not interested.” Frieza said flatly, and yawned. “Now make yourself useful, go and get me some wine.”   
“Tch.” Piccolo Junior snorted. “Unbelievable. Your only son wants to work things out and all you want to do is get drunk.”   
“I don’t see you rushing to patch things up with your father.” Frieza sniped. “Or are you too busy making yourself a part of Goku’s family?”   
“Shut up.” Piccolo Junior snarled.   
“ _ **Fine then**_!” Kuriza yelled at the top of his lungs. He held his hands to Frieza, forming a ki attack. “Don’t say I didn’t give you a chance –”

_Splash_! Frieza threw a wave of scorching hot water over Kuriza’s hands, which destroyed Kuriza’s ki ball and left the younger icejin with a small burn on his hands. “ **Hey**!” Kuriza cried, his eyes glistening. “You - - I can’t believe you did that!”   
“Of course you can.” Frieza smirked. “You just need to try.”   
“ _ **I hate you**_!” Kuriza screamed. “I wish you were dead! Me and Mama were better off without you!”   
“Then go home without me.” Frieza hissed. “Go on. Go and live with her in _my_ palace, you little brat.”   
“Screw you!” Kuriza yelled, and stormed out of the room.   
“Frieza…” Frikiza sighed. “You’re going to have to work it out with him sooner or later. I mean, he’s still your –”  
“Don’t you start.” Frieza snarled. “I’ll fix things with him when you fix things with your mother.”   
“Don’t bring that up.” Frikiza hissed.   
“Well then. Keep out of my affairs, and I’ll keep out of yours.” Frieza replied, and dove back underwater. Frikiza let out a frustrated sigh, and closed her eyes.   
“Junior… there’s some wine in the bar behind you. Can you get it, please?” She asked, referring to what was literally a bar in the palace. This place was like a holiday resort…  
“Fine.” Piccolo Junior snorted, rising to his feet.   
“Two glasses!” Frieza’s voice came from the hot tub, causing Junior to clench his fists in anger. Who the hell did that slimy lizard think he was talking to? His death would be slow and painful… 

Junior grabbed the first bottle of wine he found, and made his way over to the icejins.   
“Here.” He grunted, not looking at them as he held out the bottle. He couldn’t believe this… So he was Frieza’s waiter now? Why was he even doing this? He didn’t have to listen to Frikiza – she **wasn’t** his mother! She didn’t raise him, or give birth to him, she just resurrected his father! And to be honest, Junior could have done without that.   
“Thank you, Honey.” Frikiza smiled fondly at Junior, taking the bottle. Piccolo Junior simply grunted, and made his way back over to the lounger.   
“Whatever.” He growled. He didn’t like that either. She spoke to him like she was his mother – she wasn’t! Was that her way of being nice? She didn’t have to be nice – Piccolo Junior liked her just fine _before_ she started making the effort with him. Why couldn’t she just act normal?

He sat back down, trying to drown out the sound of Frieza’s voice… Didn’t that guy ever shut up? And he said Vegeta went on and on – well he was far worse!   
“Wait – this is non-alcoholic wine!” Frieza’s whiny voice cut through Piccolo Junior’s ears like a dog whistle. Why was he **always** complaining!   
“Well of course it is… I’m breast-feeding.” Frikiza replied.   
“Wha – so your guests have to suffer because of it?” Frieza cried. “Don’t be so selfish! Just give her formula like a normal mother!”   
“Frieza, just shut up and drink it!” Junior yelled. “You’re already getting it for free, beggars can’t be choosers!”   
“I can _always_ choose.” Frieza hissed back.   
“Not now you can’t.” Piccolo Junior growled.   
_“Junior!”_ Oh, great… That was just what Junior needed to lighten his mood. His father. What did he want now…?  
_“What is it?”_ Piccolo Junior replied to the loud voice that had invaded his mind.   
_“I can’t find your mother, do you know where she is?”_  
“Well, you’re my mother.” Piccolo Junior answered stubbornly. _“But_ **Frikiza** is here in your pool room.”  
“What?” King Piccolo growled. _“Why are you alone with her in the pool room?”_  
“I’m not.” Junior seethed, his patience rapidly running out. _“I’m here with her and Frieza – they’re in the hot tub.”_  
“ **What**!” King Piccolo screamed. _“But – what is she wearing?”  
“Nothing, they’re both naked.”_ Junior replied. _“They’re in their final –”_

**Boom**! Before Junior could think another word King Piccolo came bursting through the wall, his ki soaring so high he was practically on fire.   
“What the hell is going on here!” He screamed at an unholy volume, so loudly and so ferociously it would terrify Junior if he wasn’t so sure he could still take King Piccolo down. At the very least though, it made his ears pop. Junior flinched and clasped his hands onto his ears, glaring at his father.   
“Shut up!” He yelled. “Why are you so loud!”

King Piccolo ignored Junior. He couldn’t care less about Junior’s ears – he was not about to stand back and watch while this creepy shameless lizard went skinny dipping with **his** wife!   
“Get away from her.” King Piccolo snarled at Frieza, who was floating on his back and quite clearly not about to move anytime soon.   
“Pickle – what’s the problem –”  
“Are you seriously asking me that!” King Piccolo snarled. “You’re **naked** with the guy that fucks everything!”   
“Wait – what?” Frieza frowned, turning to face King Piccolo. “What do you mean by that?”   
“You have a husband and a wife and boyfriend – what else are people supposed to think?” King Piccolo spat.   
“Wha…” Frieza choked, dumbstruck. “Is… is that really what people in Hell think of me? That I’m some cheap whore? I always thought I came across as more of a playboy…”  
“No – you’re a whore and a rapist and you’re not making **my** wife your next target!” King Piccolo yelled. “Now _**get out**_!”  
“Piccolo – we’re just bathing!” Frikiza protested. “And we’re in our final forms – nothing’s on display!”   
“You still have boobs!” King Piccolo wailed. “Don’t think he hasn’t thought about grabbing them – he’s just waiting for the right moment!”   
“Okay…” Piccolo Junior sighed, his face twisting in embarrassment. “I’m like a second away from ripping off my ears, just so you know…”  
“ _ **So do it**_!” King Piccolo screamed, and sent a ki attack flying at Junior, which Junior absorbed with injury. Wow. Had King Piccolo grown stronger…?  
“Hm.” Frieza mused, studying King Piccolo. “You know… I never realised you were the jealous type. I’m normally so good at reading people…”  
“Jealous? Of you?” King Piccolo snorted. “Why would I be? You’re nothing – your current power level is less than that of a baby, and you’re short and scrawny and you look like a girl. What possible reason would I have to be jealous?”   
“Hm.” Frieza huffed, somewhat insulted by his remarks. “Well… if that’s what you really think of me, then the fact that you’re jealous truly is pathetic.” He looked up at King Piccolo, and smirked. “Rest assured, nothing is going to happen between me and her – if it was then it already would have. I can be very persuasive.”   
“What?” Frikiza frowned, glaring at him. “Frieza –”  
“And for your information, if I wanted to ‘grab’ her, I would just do it – why would I, of all people, ever wait for something?” Frieza argued. “She’s a woman, not a bus.”   
“Unbelievable…” Frikiza hissed. “What if **I** don’t want to do it with Frieza? Have either of you even considered that as an option?”   
“And on top of that, ‘Pickle’,” Frieza sniped, quite blatantly ignoring Frikiza as if she were nothing more than white noise. “As different as she is, Frikiza is still me, and as much as I love myself, I actually prefer my male form – because for your information, I happen to be one of the hottest icejin men alive. We aren’t all giant brutes with nothing to them but muscle – icejin men actually have brains as well as power, a concept which I’m sure you aren’t familiar with.” He let out a short sigh. “And finally… I wouldn’t be into Frikiza anyway, even if she wasn’t me. Icejin women don’t do it for me.”

King Piccolo paused for a moment, comprehending everything Frieza has just said. He went from not believing Frieza, to being insulted, to… disbelief again. What? Not into icejin women? Yeah, right! That was a blatant lie!   
“Don’t give me that crap.” King Piccolo spat. “You have an icejin wife.”   
“Yes, they make perfect wives. They’re quiet and submissive and they do everything you say.” Frieza replied. “Which is also why they’re boring lovers. Do you know why I only have one child? Because Glacia puts me to sleep so much I can’t stand going near her. So, if I was going to steal anyone’s wife then believe me, your icejin woman would **not** be it.”   
“But you wouldn’t be against stealing someone’s wife?” Piccolo Junior frowned. “Unbelievable.” He looked away in disgust, and a small part of him had a sudden urge to make sure Chichi did **not** leave her house until Frieza was gone.   
“… Tch.” King Piccolo snorted, seeming to calm down a little. He was starting to believe that Frieza really wasn’t interested… but still… “Next time, wear a bra.” King Piccolo ordered, glaring sternly at Frikiza. “Nobody should see those except **me** , is that clear?”   
“Yes, Sire.” Frikiza teased, blushing slightly. 

King Piccolo flinched, and turned away before she could see the expression on his face. Why was she doing that _now_? She knew how he… The little bitch! Why did she always have to torment him? Humph. Quiet and submissive? What kind of icejin women was Frieza thinking of? Frikiza certainly didn’t fit that description. Well… maybe the submissive part. In very certain circumstances… … Crap! King Piccolo immediately blocked out the thoughts that were entering his mind, trying his best not to react to them. This was not the time or place to be thinking of that! He made his way over to the mini bar, with the aim of drinking himself calm.   
“Ra’c y meddma pucco, ech’d ra?” Frieza remarked in his native language, watching King Piccolo walk away. “Yht buccacceja. E teth’d drehg oui’t pa ehdu dryd.”   
“Ed tabahtc.” Frikiza replied with a small smirk. “Ev ra lyh pylg ed ib, nekrd…?”  
“Naymmo?” Frieza sniggered, blushing slightly. “Ra lyh?”   
“Ra’c jano ykknacceja yc famm…” Frikiza giggled. “Ed ymfyoc rindc!”   
“Ugyo, cdub!” Frieza protested, smirking. “Oui’na nasehtehk sa uv **so** fattehk hekrd!” He dove underwater, just as Frikiza started laughing.

Piccolo Junior frowned as he watched the icejins. What were they saying? Actually, he didn’t want to know. Judging by their expressions, it was probably something disgusting. Ugh… How could she talk to him like that? She knew what he was! Did she really think there was something good in there? Sure, she could get along with him, but didn’t she understand that wasn’t enough? He would betray her in a second, no matter how close they were! It was kind of sad that Frikiza didn’t realise that… but Junior wasn’t about to let her learn things the hard way. He still planned to get rid of Frieza tonight – and he was even more keen to, now that they were talking filth about what Junior could only imagine was King Piccolo. Gross… 

King Piccolo wasn’t listening to Frikiza and Frieza. He was vaguely aware that they were talking, in that stupid lizard language he’d never bothered to learn, despite Frikiza’s nagging and pestering him to ‘embrace her culture’ … Tch. Whatever. She didn’t even embrace it herself! If she really gave a crap about her own race she wouldn’t have left them. Anyway, it was a stupid language. The words were too long and there were too many of them for the same meaning – what were icejins, people or poems? Hm. King Piccolo frowned as he rummaged around the mini bar, searching for any kind of alcohol. Where the hell was it all? All that was here was non-alcoholic wine and juice! And… milkshake? That was Drum’s. The fat moron. He didn’t need that. King Piccolo took the milkshake out of the fridge and removed the cap. He didn’t like this flavour; he wasn’t going to drink it… He just poured it down the sink. Haha! That would upset Drum, he always looked forward to his milkshake. Ha!

Well, that made King Piccolo feel a little better… but still. He was far from satisfied.   
“Frikiza! Why are there no drinks here?” He demanded impatiently.   
“Probably because you never tell the staff when you use it up.” Frikiza answered. “I **told** you they only buy stuff when we run out.”   
“Well why don’t they check!” King Piccolo barked. “They’re all morons! I’m going to kill them all and replace them with people with brain cells!”   
“Good luck finding someone with a brain who’s willing to work for you…” Frikiza mumbled.   
“ _ **I heard that**_!” King Piccolo snapped.   
“You were meant to!” Frikiza yelled back.   
“ **Shut up**!”

King Piccolo let out an angry sigh. Okay… Somebody would have to go to the store, but if he left it up to those useless human slaves it would take at least half an hour. _“Tambourine.”_ King Piccolo spoke to his son. _“Go get some drinks – and don’t take any longer than three minutes!”_  
“What kind of drinks?”   
“ **The liquid kind**!” King Piccolo roared, immediately losing his patience. What was wrong with that kid! Did he hatch too soon?

Over in the hot tub, the icejins had returned to speaking in the common language.   
“Oh… while I remember, do you have any armour wax?” Frieza asked, running his hand along the purple plate on his arm. “I’m looking a little dull…”  
“Yeah, I have car wax. You can have a bottle.” Frikiza replied. Frieza simply looked at her, stunned.   
“Car wax?” He repeated.   
“Yeah.” Frikiza looked at him innocently. “What’s wrong?”   
“If you don’t want to share, then just say so.” Frieza hissed. “Don’t make up such crap – it’s childish.”   
“Wha – I’m being serious!” Frikiza protested. “Why would you get armour wax on Earth? Humans don’t have armour! The closest thing I can find is car wax – it works just as well, I swear!”   
“I’m sure it does.” Frieza replied sceptically.   
“Frieza, I’m serious!” Frikiza cried.

Over at the mini bar, King Piccolo had finally finished giving his shopping list to Tambourine, and he started to pay attention to the conversations around him. The icejins were talking normal language again… what were they rambling on about now? And what were they still doing in that hot tub together? Hadn’t Frieza seen enough! “Listen,” Frikiza said to her counterpart. “Come with me to my room and I’ll show it to you.”   
“ _ **Okay**_!” King Piccolo roared, his ki suddenly skyrocketing. He bolted towards the hot tub and violently grabbed Frieza by the tail. “ _ **Out**_!” King Piccolo yelled, his entire body almost exploding with anger as he swung the startled icejin as far away from Frikiza as he could, hurling him through the wall.


	6. Clearing The Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was a little harder to write... It's a feels-fest, which in itself is challenging, especially with characters I haven't written in a while. KP and Junior have their moment, I think it was long overdue XD  
> Also, the very last scene... I've had this as a headcanon for literally months and I've been trying to think of when to work it in... I was considering putting it in a later fic, but in the end I decided to crowbar it into the end of this chapter. I think it's a nice little thought n_n Hopefully it's well-received. Enjoy!

It was the middle of the night, and the residents of the King Piccolo mansion were sleeping. Finally! Piccolo Junior was sitting on the bed in Viola’s nursery, with his arms folded and a repulsed expression upon his face. These walls weren’t soundproof. Why was his father’s bedroom opposite Viola’s nursery? It wasn’t appropriate. It was disgusting! What was wrong with them? They had a child, they shouldn’t be so… loose! … Anyway. They were sleeping now, so it seemed. Piccolo Junior hadn’t heard a single noise in over an hour. Viola was fast asleep… at last. She was a hard baby to settle. It was like she was teething, but… apparently she’d been born with teeth. Maybe she could just sense the overwhelming amount of dysfunction in this place. Maybe Frieza’s presence unsettled her. … Heh.  
“Don’t worry, I’m going to take care of that.” Junior quietly spoke to her. He looked down at the sleeping Viola, and smiled slightly. Hm. It was… unreal. He never would have imagined… well, any of this, actually. At no point in his life had Piccolo Junior ever thought he would see his father, and certainly not his brothers – and _definitely_ not in a situation like this. This whole thing was… nuts. Since when did the Demon King Piccolo get married? Or have a child – a _female_ child, and… live right here, on Earth? … It was crazy. _“Crazy.”_ Junior thought to himself, closing his eyes. This whole thing… kind of felt like it was never meant to happen. It was too bizarre, and too unexpected to ever occur. So why had it? How had Junior found himself here…? He was so uncomfortable, and yet… here he was. Babysitting a demonic icejin kid, who was a blood relative to him, with **Frieza** of all people just a few rooms away. Frieza… Piccolo Junior’s blood started to boil as he thought about it. That bastard was here, on Earth. Alive and well, after he’d killed Gohan, and Videl, and Pan… _**Bastard**_! Junior opened his eyes, his fists clenching. Okay… This was it. Now was the time. Everybody was sleeping. Before Viola awoke again, it was time to end this. Junior got up from the bed and looked down at Viola once more, placing a soothing palm on her head. She was fast asleep; she didn’t look likely to wake anytime soon… Oh, wait. The pacifier. Piccolo Junior moved his eyes to the floor, spotting one of the few things that could keep Viola quiet. She liked to throw it out in her sleep… it was kind of annoying. He picked it up and placed it within her reach, just in case she awoke, and he silently left the room.

_Click_. In his own bedroom, King Piccolo heard the sound of Viola’s nursery door. He hadn’t slept yet. Frikiza was sleeping, but King Piccolo had stayed awake… because of this. Piccolo Junior was leaving the nursery. Dammit! He knew Junior was up to something! That brat had been far too willing to let Frieza stay; he had barely said a word when the murderer of his ‘other family’ had started living here… King Piccolo knew it would have been for a reason; there was no way Junior would be so calm about Frieza’s presence unless he was planning on doing something about it. So what was this, a sneak attack? Was he going to kill Frieza in his sleep? Humph. That seemed a little sneaky for Junior; didn’t he take pride in being a good soul? Whatever… King Piccolo didn’t particularly care if Frieza died, but he cared a great deal about his own quality of life – which would become significantly worse if Frikiza stopped being so accommodating… and if Junior killed Frieza, that was guaranteed to happen. So. It was in King Piccolo’s best interest to let Frieza live… and then convince him to do something bad so that Frikiza would let King Piccolo kill him. King Piccolo couldn’t wait for that actually, it would be fun – and Junior wasn’t going to ruin it! Cautiously, so as to not to disturb Frikiza, King Piccolo climbed out of bed and made his way towards the bedroom door, in pursuit of Junior. 

XXXXX

Piccolo Junior stealthily approached Frieza’s room; he’d made sure he learned which one was Frieza’s. Not that he’d needed to. He could sense that slimy lizard’s ki. He wasn’t hiding it, huh? Well… what was the point, with that power level? Junior smirked to himself as he thought about it; he could only imagine what Frieza was going through. He, the ‘Great Lord Frieza’ was reduced to a mere child’s level. He must feel so humiliated to be even weaker than Piccolo Junior right now. Actually, maybe what Junior was about to do was kind – it would put him out of his misery… and send him back where he belonged. Junior placed his hand on the door handle, and was about to turn it when – _swoosh_!   
“Wh –” Piccolo Junior was cut off by a calloused hand around his mouth as his attacker dragged him backwards. He recognised him immediately; that was his father’s ki! Dammit! What was he doing here? He’d travelled here in seconds, before Junior could even react to the sound of his movements. How had he known to come here? And at this exact time? Wait… had he been…?

Junior broke out of King Piccolo’s grasp, and turned to glare at him. “Were you listening out for me?” He demanded.   
“Of course.” King Piccolo snorted. “I knew you’d do something stupid.”   
“Stupid? I’m protecting this family!” Piccolo Junior argued. “Frieza is a dangerous maniac and I’m the only one that seems to appreciate that! I’m ending him before he does something we all regret – **ugh**!” He was suddenly cut off by his father’s hand around his throat, and King Piccolo dragged Junior towards him.   
“Don’t give me that crap.” King Piccolo spat. “Don’t pretend that ‘we’ are your concern, you’re only worried about what he’ll do to Goku’s family. He won’t do anything, you don’t think I can handle him?” He looked at Junior, and gave a sinister smirk. “If anyone in this house is going to harm that little baby of yours, it’ll be me.”   
“Don’t you dare!” Junior hissed, breaking away from King Piccolo once more. He glared at King Piccolo fiercely, his face turning serious. “I’m not joking. If anything happens to Pan, or any of them, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Am I making myself clear, Father?”   
“Perfectly.” King Piccolo snarled. “Now. Come away from that door.”   
“No.” Piccolo Junior growled. “He’s dangerous, and I won’t allow him to prove it.”   
“Get away!” 

King Piccolo charged at Junior and attempted to drag him away from Frieza’s room but Junior held up his hands, grabbing King Piccolo’s arms before he could touch him.   
“Why are you protecting him?” Piccolo Junior demanded. “Are you on his side now?”   
“No! I can’t stand him.” King Piccolo hissed. “Ever since the day I met him I’ve wanted to smash up his slimy little skull, but your mother likes him and I’m not about to put up with a bunch of crap from her just because **you** want to prove your loyalty to Goku’s clan.”   
“It’s not about that!” Piccolo Junior barked. He looked towards Frieza’s door, conscious of the noise they were making. Dammit… If Frieza woke up, this whole plan was gone. Junior had to get King Piccolo out of here. Maybe he could convince him… if King Piccolo really didn’t like Frieza, maybe Junior could convince him to kill him. Junior had wanted to do it himself, but… whatever. So long as Frieza was gone, it was worth letting King Piccolo have his moment. “Come on.” Junior huffed. “Let’s talk elsewhere.”   
“Fine.” King Piccolo grunted. “You have five minutes. Then you can either shut up or I’ll send you to Hell myself.”   
“Actually I usually go upstairs, but whatever.” Piccolo Junior retorted, and followed his father down the corridor. 

XXXXX

They ended up in the living room. Or… one of them. There seemed to be a lot of unnecessary rooms in this house, as far as Piccolo Junior was concerned. And he thought Gohan and Videl had too much space…  
“What do you want to drink?” King Piccolo grunted, not looking at Junior as he rummaged through yet another mini bar. He raided the fridge and took out most of its contents, sinking his teeth into an uncooked steak and tearing at the meat like a wild animal.   
“I’m good, thanks…” Junior mumbled, watching in disgust as his father ate like an untamed demon. “How are you that hungry?” He sighed.   
“I used a lot of energy.” King Piccolo replied bluntly. “Your mother likes to fight back, sometimes it’s hard to pin her down.”   
“Oh – **father**!” Piccolo Junior barked, his face turning violet in embarrassment. “Do you have to talk about that! You know I don’t want to hear it!”   
“So why did you ask?” King Piccolo snorted, and took a large swig of a two litre bottle of melon soda.   
“I _didn’t_.” Piccolo Junior growled. “You didn’t have to go into detail – anyway! Whatever. I’m done talking.” He headed for the door. “I’m going to get rid of Frieza, and I don’t need your permission – and by the way, she’s not my –”

He was cut suddenly cut off by King Piccolo extending out his arm to grab Junior’s throat again, and he dragged him back.   
“You’re not ending anything.” King Piccolo stated. “Except Goku’s family, when you finally get your act together.”   
“Would you give up on that?” Junior growled. “You’re like a broken record.”   
“So are you. You think that family needs you to protect them? They’re all stronger than you!” King Piccolo sneered. “And it’ll only be a matter of time before the baby surpasses you as well; if I were you I’d think about where you should be placing your loyalties.”   
“Oh… yeah.” Junior retorted. “Nice, Father. Was that supposed to upset me? Because for starters, _I_ taught Gohan the basics of what he knows, so for your information I’m pretty glad that he’s surpassed me, because that was the whole point. Secondly, are you suggesting that I ditch them for a weaker family? By that do you mean yours?” He knew that remark would irritate his father. Of course it would, but Junior didn’t care right now. Whether or not his father was happy with him was the least of his concerns – and it was usually the least of his concerns, actually. He watched as King Piccolo’s face steadily filled with rage. He was trying to hide it… badly. King Piccolo never had been good at hiding his anger…  
“This **is** your family!” King Piccolo roared, his ki skyrocketing. Yeah, there is was… the anger Junior was expecting. He would pity Frikiza, if she hadn’t been fully aware of what she was getting herself into when she’d decided to marry the Demon King Piccolo. “The family that **you** betrayed!”   
“Betrayed!” Junior cried. “You’re still saying that?” He let out a short, frustrated sigh. “Father – there was no family to betray! You were all dead, remember? That was the very point of my existence! In fact, it’s the only reason I was even born. If you hadn’t been killed by Goku, you wouldn’t have even created me – I’d be just another one of your brainless minions that you intentionally made weaker and stupider than you so that they did whatever you wanted.” He looked away, and folded him arms. “And you’ve never denied that.”

Junior paused for a moment. He had a lot more to say. He felt like he could go on forever, actually. His father infuriated him, in so many ways! Every time King Piccolo was around, Junior could feel himself getting angry. He’d never known anything like it. King Piccolo was so exhaustingly wild and out of control; at the very least he just made mess after mess that Junior had to clean up, and he was forever making snipey remarks about Junior and Goku’s family – and most of the time he was blatantly screaming at Junior and calling him a traitor for ever taking ‘Goku’s side’. Then, on top of all that there was **still** the fact that he was harbouring Frieza! But what pissed Junior off the most was this whole ‘betrayal’ thing… King Piccolo wouldn’t drop it, and it was getting boring. Yes, fine. Junior had gone against his father’s wishes. He couldn’t deny that and he had no intention of doing so, just like his father couldn’t deny that had he not died he wouldn’t have made Junior half as strong or as intelligent as he was – perhaps he wouldn’t have even made Junior at all. It was depressing, to think that Junior was only alive because his father… … Seriously, what kind of a family was that? Who the hell is born on the condition that their only parent is dead? Who the hell lives their life with the sole purpose of serving and obeying someone that isn’t even around? What kind of life is that…? Not one that Junior wanted. He realised that a long time ago, and he never imagined he would have to justify it, but… … fine. If they were really doing this. Maybe it was time to be honest. “I got sick of living for someone else.” 

He didn’t wait for a response; to be frank he didn’t really care what King Piccolo thought about it, he just wanted him to know. Junior raised his eyes, and looked at his father. “I’m sorry.” He said. “When I was born, I fully intended to avenge you. I grew up wanting to kill your enemies, but… that’s kind of the point, Father. They were _your_ enemies, not mine. I’m not you, and I tried to be, but… … I guess… at some point I realised I wanted a life of my own.” He lowered his eyes, and looked away. “They took me in. They… I mean – I know I’m not really part of their family, but… I… I…” He paused. Suddenly, he found himself unable to speak. Dammit… why was this so difficult to say? It was just words. Just words, and King Piccolo wouldn’t care either way. So why was it so…? … Tch. This was pathetic. He was being pathetic. Piccolo Junior scolded himself, and he exhaled, and forced himself to finish what he had started. “… I was never part of your family either.” He mumbled. “You were… you were all gone, and they weren’t… It’s not that I didn’t choose you, and it’s not like I chose them specifically, it’s just… I chose not to be alone.”

King Piccolo stood there in silence for a while, unsure of what to say. He wasn’t sure he understood. So what – what was Junior saying? That he just wanted a family? That he’d only joined Goku’s clan because King Piccolo’s wasn’t available? That was… pathetic! Who does that? Seriously! What kind of demon was this child? He was supposed to have King Piccolo’s blood! He wasn’t supposed to care about family or love or - - any of that kind of crap! But… … that was it, was it? Well. King Piccolo understood now. He understood perfectly.   
“So that’s why you never come here?” King Piccolo snorted. “We weren’t there for you, so you’ve decided not to be there for us?”   
“What – no!” Piccolo Junior cried, his eyes widening. “That’s not what I said at all!” 

He couldn’t believe this. How the hell did King Piccolo still not get it? This wasn’t some kind of game! Junior wasn’t taking sides! He wasn’t being petty, he wasn’t choosing one over the other, he - - he was just trying to – **dammit**! “It’s nothing to do with that!” Junior yelled. “Do I really have to spell it out for you? I’m **not** mad at you for dying – I mean, don’t you understand how ridiculous that would be?” He let out a loud, frustrated sigh, desperately trying to keep his cool. This was ridiculous… How dense could King Piccolo be? Why didn’t he get it! “Father.” Junior hissed. “You seem to think I have something against you, but I don’t. I just – … look. I never met you before. I spent my whole life without you – and I’m not saying it’s your fault, okay? I’m just saying it’s a fact. Maybe if I’d gotten to know you sooner I would have wanted to kill Goku myself. Maybe if I hadn’t met Gohan I’d still be his enemy – I don’t know. There are a hundred different what ifs and if any one of them had happened then maybe things would be different, but they aren’t. This was what happened: I had nobody, and then when Gohan came along I had somebody and I didn’t hate it, and it was literally that simple.” He sighed. “And… well, by the time you came back to life I was a different person. I mean – jeez Father, over two decades had passed! Gohan was with Videl, Goten was born… I had a life! And no, it wasn’t the life you wanted for me, but it was my own! And I wasn’t trying to disrespect you or go against you, I… I just… I just wanted to do my own thing.” He lowered his eyes, and looked away. “So that’s what I did. It’s nothing personal, Father… and it’s not because I hate you. … So would you get that stupid thought out of your thick head!”   
“How the hell am I supposed to believe it’s not personal!” King Piccolo barked. “When you babysit that brat of Goku’s every five seconds but you don’t come to see your sister once!”   
“I told you, I _**didn’t even know about her**_!” Piccolo Junior screamed.

He took a breath, trying to calm himself. Jeez… This was enraging! There really was something about his father that drove Junior nuts – he was a hundred times angrier when he was aroud King Piccolo! Maybe it was something in their blood; maybe King Piccolo just brought out the worst in his children, maybe that was how he designed them. Junior wouldn’t put it past him…  
“But you knew Frikiza was pregnant.” King Piccolo snarled in retaliation. “How many times did you check on Vidal when she was carrying that little runt?”   
“It’s _Videl_.” Junior hissed.   
“Whatever.” King Piccolo spat. “You don’t like Frikiza.”   
“No – I do – actually I have great admiration for Frikiza, I have no idea how she puts up with you.” Junior retorted.   
“Just answer the question.” King Piccolo ordered. “How many times did you take Videl food or run errands for her? You never did that for the mother of **my** unborn child.”   
“Wha – you have four sons living with you who were designed to be your errand boys!” Junior protested. “Gohan was out at work all day, Videl was on her own –”  
“Don’t give me that crap!” King Piccolo roared, his patience rapidly running out. “She’s a billionaire, she could pay someone to do whatever errands she wanted, she **didn’t** need you and yet you chose her over your own mother!”   
“She’s not my –”  
“ _ **Explain yourself**_!”

Piccolo Junior hesitated. He stared at his father who glared back, his face filled with rage and his breathing slow and heavy… He was leaning forward slightly with his fists clenched, as if he were about to attack… Hm. The animal. Why was King Piccolo always so fierce? … Whatever. Junior let out a sigh, and closed his eyes.   
“You… want to know the truth?” He mumbled.   
“Yes.” King Piccolo hissed. “I’m dying to hear it, my little hatching.”   
“Humph.” Junior snorted. “Father… when was I ever that to you?”

He paused for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to… … no. That was bullcrap. He’d already decided. He was going to say it. He was just… finding the words. “Listen, I… I know what I am. I’m a disappointed. I always have been.” He cleared his throat, avoiding meeting his father’s eyes. He couldn’t. For some reason, Junior felt sort of… embarrassed. Not that he had anything to be embarrassed about. He was pretty happy with his life, actually – and he didn’t need to justify it. But… On the other hand, King Piccolo had a right to know. “When I was… ‘loyal’ to you, I wasn’t strong enough to defeat Goku, even though you gave me everything you had, and… well… now I’m even further behind, and I’m not even doing what you want me to do. So I…” Junior swallowed, his cheeks darkening slightly. This was stupid… He shouldn’t be embarrassed. He hadn’t done anything wrong. “I guess…” He mumbled. “I guess I… I kind of feel like I don’t have much right to come here.” 

He waited for a response, but King Piccolo remained silent. Maybe he could sense that Junior wasn’t done… or maybe he was actually speechless for once. Heh. That would be a first. Junior smirked to himself slightly, briefly distracted by the fact that he’d actually managed to shut his father up. Then… he shifted awkwardly, uncomfortable under his father’s stare. Junior wasn’t looking at him, but he could feel King Piccolo’s eyes on him… He seemed to have this uncanny ability to never blink. “Anyway, uh…” Junior turned his head, and looked at his father. “It’s fine. I get it – I was supposed to be the wonder child, and in the end I wasn’t, so I understand why you’re mad. I just… I had no idea you were coming back, and I couldn’t live in your shadow anymore. Maybe if I’d known you were coming, or if I’d grown up knowing you… And don’t get me wrong – I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad you’re happy – and I really don’t hate Frikiza, you know. I mean… I…” His cheeks darkened slightly. “I don’t see the attraction myself, but I don’t get that kind of stuff anyway. If you’re happy, then fine. I’m happy for you, and I’m happy that you have this life – I seriously mean that, but I… I just…” He let out a sigh, and met King Piccolo’s eyes. “Father. Honestly, I don’t see where I fit in. … And it’s nobody’s fault. I’s just… I have my life, and you have yours… and I know I’ll never really belong in it.” He exhaled, and looked away. “That’s why I don’t come here. It’s not that I don’t like you, or that I like them more. It’s just… it’s the way it is.”

He waited for a moment, expecting King Piccolo to answer. When he was greeted by silence, Junior stared at King Piccolo awkwardly, awaiting his response. The guy wasn’t moving. He wasn’t saying anything, he was just staring back… It was off-putting. “Well – say something!” Piccolo Junior cried, after a long, agonising silence. “You wanted to know so I told you, and if it’s not the answer you wanted then deal with it! I don’t know what you expected me to say!”   
“… I didn’t expect you to say you’re happy for me.” King Piccolo grunted. “Or that… you think you’re a disappointment.”   
“Well – yeah, you kind of make that pretty clear.” Junior frowned. “I _am_ a disappointment to you, you seem to enjoy reminding me of that.”   
“I didn’t think you were paying attention…” King Piccolo mumbled.   
“Of course I did.” Junior growled. “My only parent thinks I’m a waste of time, how am I not supposed to listen to that?”   
“I… didn’t think my opinion meant that much to you.” King Piccolo shrugged. “Or… anything at all.”

He went quiet for a moment, thinking of something to say… He’d already decided, he just… had no idea how to phrase it. He’d never spoken to anybody with respect before; he’d never expected he would have to, and especially not… “… Junior…” King Piccolo uttered. “… You _are_ a disappointment.” He smirked slightly at the expression on Junior’s face. The younger namek scoffed, and looked away. Hm. He was probably annoyed at King Piccolo for not saying something more meaningful. Ha! That was typical King Piccolo, right? Well… whatever. The kid didn’t know him, wasn’t that the whole point of what he’d just said? “And… you’re…” King Piccolo looked away, and folded his arms. “… Not.”

Junior flinched slightly, and moved his gaze back to his father. He was stunned. Did he… did King Piccolo just say…? “I gave you everything I had, so that you would be able to avenge me…” King Piccolo snorted. “But I suppose the downside is that you ended up like me.” He smirked slightly, and looked at his child. “If I don’t want to do something then I don’t do it, and if I don’t like something then I change it. You got sick of following my orders, so you defied me in the worst way that you possibly could.”   
“Uh – well – that’s not exactly why I –”  
“If you’re going to defy someone, you **should** befriend their enemies!” King Piccolo exclaimed. “It’s the best way to piss them off!”   
“That _really_ wasn’t about you.” Junior sweat dropped. “I just kind of made friends with Gohan, and it all escalated from there…”  
“Whatever.” King Piccolo grunted. He looked at Junior, and let out a sigh. “Do you really not come here because you think you don’t have the right? To be with your own family?”   
“Honestly, I… I’m not entirely sure you consider me family…” Junior mumbled. “I mean… if I were in your position, I’d be pretty pissed…”  
“I _**am**_.” King Piccolo hissed. “… But you’re only like this because you have my blood in you, and I deliberately made you this way. That’s what’s different about you and your brothers – they’re a bunch of mindless idiots that are too stupid and too weak-willed to ever go against me. Even if they don’t agree with me, they obey me because they don’t have the strength or willpower to do otherwise. You do – and I gave it to you so that you would defeat Goku…” He snorted. “You didn’t use it how I wanted, but you still got it from me. Everything you do, it’s because you have **my** blood within you. That’s why it’s so damn infuriating to see you with Goku – you’re only friends with him because I made you so much like me!”   
“Ha.” Junior smiled slightly. “You think so, huh? Maybe you’re right… but I’m my own person as well, Father. You have to appreciate that.”   
“I do.” King Piccolo snarled. He looked away, and scoffed. “You shouldn’t be afraid of coming here. **I’m** not afraid of going wherever I want, if you are going to act like me you could at least be fearless. Don’t let my opinion of you stop you – you shouldn’t care what anybody thinks but yourself.”   
“… Okay.” Junior nodded. “If that’s what you’re telling me… then fine.” He uttered. “I’m… sorry, that I haven’t been around. I’ll come visit more. I mean… I think I need to get to know Viola anyway.”   
“How the hell are you supposed to do that?” King Piccolo grunted. “She’s a baby, not a person. All she does is eat and cry.”   
_“Sounds like her father.”_ Junior thought to himself. He sniggered a little. “They have their own personalities, you know. She must be old enough to be showing her true self by now –”  
“Oh, don’t you start with that crap.” King Piccolo spat. “You sound like your mother.” He downed his bottle of melon soda, and set it down on the table for the cleaner to deal with.   
“She’s not my –”  
“Shut up.” King Piccolo growled.

He rubbed his eyes, and yawned. “Whatever… Can we go back to bed now? Are you done with your tantrum?”   
“You go on ahead, I still have to take care of Frieza.” Junior stated. “Listen… I know you guys will be okay, you can defend yourselves. But Goku’s training on another planet, Gohan’s at work all day, Videl and Pan are on their own –”  
“Shut up.” King Piccolo growled. “Nothing will happen to your second family. For starters how the hell is he going to leave this mansion without one of us noticing?”   
“What if he does?” Junior argued. “You don’t know him like I do, if he gets to them –”  
“He won’t.” King Piccolo stated. “You have my word. He won’t get anywhere near your friends, I will personally see to that.”   
“Why?” Junior frowned. “Why would you protect them?”   
“Because,” King Piccolo looked at him with a wicked smirk, his demonic eyes manically twinkling. “That little brat is Goku’s child. Nobody is going to kill her except **me** , and it’s not going to happen until she’s old enough to fight back.”   
“Wha – so you’re basically saying you’re going to protect an innocent baby so that you can kill her when she’s older?” Junior choked, his eyes widening.   
“Yes.” King Piccolo nodded. “So for the time being, you win, don’t you?”

Piccolo Junior paused. … Hm. Actually, his father had a point. He hadn’t even thought that King Piccolo would want to keep Frieza away from Pan and Videl, even if it was just so that he could go for them himself further down the line. … Well, Junior supposed that was enough to satisfy him. For now, at least. If King Piccolo was promising to keep Frieza under control… it wouldn’t be for long anyway, Junior was sure of it. It would only be a matter of time before Frieza did something that made King Piccolo so enraged he would want to kill him himself. Waiting for that would certainly be easier than going up against King Piccolo and Frikiza… … Well, fine.   
“Okay.” Junior finally surrendered. “But uh…” He smirked slightly. “Just so you know, Pan is quarter saiyan, and she has Goku’s blood. If you ever try to take her out, she’ll kill you.”   
“You think so?” King Piccolo replied, and smirked. “Well then… maybe I should send Viola to finish what **you** started. She’s half icejin, and half me.”

Junior’s eyes widened. Oh… crap. Viola was half _Frieza_ and half King Piccolo. **Fuck**!  
“Yeah well – I’ll be her mentor.” Junior quickly said. “You know, to make up for me missing out on –”  
“What, and put her on Goku’s side?” King Piccolo growled. “Screw you, you aren’t teaching her anything! **I’ll** be her mentor, when she finally gets off her lazy ass and learns how to walk!”   
“Lazy…?” Junior repeated, almost in disbelief. What kind of father said that about his own infant daughter? Whatever… Junior _was_ going to train Viola – it was the only way to guarantee she wouldn’t be as naïve and Frikiza or as unhinged as King Piccolo. “Whatever, it’s getting late.” Junior said, and turned towards the door. “Goodnight.”   
“I’m coming.” King Piccolo grunted, and the two of them left the room to return to their chambers in perfect silence. 

XXXXX

Junior entered the nursery, to see to his surprise that Viola wasn’t in her crib. She also wasn’t alone. Piano was standing there, holding the sleeping Viola as she sucked lightly on her pacifier.   
“Piano…?” Junior uttered quietly. What was he doing here…?  
“I heard her crying.” Piano glared at Junior. “You left her.”   
“Sorry… I had to take care of some stuff…” Junior mumbled, his cheeks darkening in embarrassment. Suddenly he felt like a terrible brother…  
“Whatever.” Piano sighed. “Do you want me to stay with her?”   
“No – it’s okay, I’ll take her.” Junior answered, approaching Piano. “Thanks.”   
“What were you doing?” Piano demanded, pulling Viola away. “I’ve just heard King Piccolo.”   
“Yeah, we uh… we had a talk.” Junior uttered. “It’s a long story, but… basically I’m going to be here more often. So… that’s how it is.”   
“I see.” Piano mumbled. He paused for a moment, his mind obviously wandering. Junior guessed he was trying to figure out what had been said… He didn’t really mind if Piano worked it out… so long as Junior didn’t have to explain it himself. It was… awkward, and embarrassing. He wasn’t good at… whatever that conversation was.   
“Anyway. Go back to bed. I’m sorry you had to step in.” Junior spoke, changing the subject. He held out his arms, and Piano carefully handed Viola over.   
“Careful.” Piano whispered. “Don’t wake her.”   
“I got it.” Junior whispered back. He watched as Viola started to stir slightly, and he gently rocked her. “Ssh, ssh…” He soothed, in an attempt to keep her asleep. “Hmm hmm…”

Piano yawned sleepily, watching Junior. Actually, he did seem quite comfortable with her… How many times had he babysat Gohan’s child, exactly? … Hm. Well, fine. So long as he knew what he was doing. Satisfied, Piano turned and headed for the door… until his attention was caught by Piccolo Junior’s humming. “ _Hmm hm-hm hmm hmm_ …”  
_“What the…?”_ Piano turned to looked at Junior, a stunned expression upon his face. “Did you hear me singing to her?” He asked.   
“What?” Junior frowned. “No –” He froze when Viola started to stir, and continued humming to her, rocking her gently. “Hm-hm hmm hmm…” He looked at Piano. _“Why?”_  
“You must have.” Piano replied telepathically. _“How else would you know that song?”_  
“This song?” Junior answered. _“It’s just something I sing to Pan. I made it up.”_  
“No – that’s Viola’s song.” Piano argued. _“_ **I** made it up.”   
“Don’t be ridiculous – I’ve been singing this since before I even knew about Viola.” Junior argued. _“You must have misheard.”  
“Junior, I’ve been singing it to her for the last six months, I think I know what it sounds like.”_ Piano hissed. _“Listen – hmm hm-hm hmm hmm, hmm hm-hm hmm hmm…”_

Junior frowned in confusion. What the hell? That was it. That was the same song – Pan’s song! How did Piano know it?   
_“Were you listening in on me and Pan?”_ He demanded.   
_“What – of course not! You don’t think I have better things to do than sit outside Gohan’s house listening to lullabies?”_ Piano barked.   
_“So what, you think it’s a coincidence that we both happened to make up the exact same song?”_ Junior argued.   
_“… No.”_ Piano answered. _“It can’t be a coincidence.”_ He paused for a moment, his mind working. _“… Maybe it’s not a song from Earth.”_  
“What?” Junior looked at him. What was he saying…? … No. He knew. It wasn’t hard to figure out, when Piano put it like that. Two brothers, telepathically linked to the same parent, each inheriting his knowledge and… … memories. It was the only thing Piano and Junior had in common. King Piccolo. _“You think it’s a song he knows?”_ Junior asked.   
_“Maybe…”_ Piano stared at Junior, his eyes widening slightly. Oh… God. _“Maybe it’s… a Namekian lullaby. You know from – when he was a child…”_

The two of them stood there, staring at each other. They didn’t know what to say. This was a bizarre situation to be in… but, it sort of made sense. Somehow, in an eerie sort of way. …  
_“So what do we do?”_ Junior asked. _“You want to ask him about it?”_  
“Goodness, no.” Piano huffed. _“He’d go berserk – he hates thinking about his life with Kami, he doesn’t consider it to be him. Even if he did remember that lullaby he’d deny it. Let’s just… keep it between us.”_  
“Fine by me.” Junior shrugged. Admittedly, he was somewhat relieved… He’d done as much awkward talking as he’d needed to for one night; he wasn’t about to volunteer to do more. He pulled his gaze from Piano, and returned to the sleeping Viola. _“Goodnight, Piano.”_ Junior spoke silently.   
_“Goodnight.”_ Piano replied, and he quietly left the room while Junior went back to his soft singing.   
“Hmm hmm hm-hm…”

Meanwhile, in King Piccolo and Frikiza’s bedroom, King Piccolo was still awake and trying to sleep. He closed his eyes, something he rarely did, in an attempt to block out the sickening humming he could hear coming from Viola’s nursery. Ugh. He hated that song. He had no idea where the boys had picked it up, but they all sang it to Viola, and every time they did it gave King Piccolo such an odd feeling. Like he was… somewhere else. He didn’t understand it. So he didn’t like it!   
_“Hmm hmm hm-hm…”_ King Piccolo heard what should have been Junior’s voice, but it was different. He didn’t quite recognise it, but it sounded familiar, as always… Dammit! It was so frustrating! Why did that song even exist! It was the most annoying sound in the universe!   
_“ **Junior**!”_ King Piccolo telepathically barked. _“Shut up!”_ He rolled over in his bed, and tried his best to sleep this unnerving feeling away.


	7. Mistaken Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter here. This one is a little lighter, I think we were all due a light-hearted chapter after King Piccolo and Junior’s talk… and, to be honest, I’m very immature and I like writing this kind of stuff XD So, I hope it’s a fun read!

_Click._  
“We’re back!” Deep down in Hell, Gine’s voice rang through the capsule house that Cell shared with Zarbon and Dodoria as she returned with the Cell Juniors.  
“Papa!” The children cried excitedly, racing over to Cell.  
“Hi, Kids.” Cell smiled a little, and crouched down to greet them.  
“Here.” Gine placed the children’s unused leashes down on the sideboard. “You might as well keep these here, I never use them.”  
“How do you get them to obey you?” Dodoria questioned, staring at the children in wonder.  
“By asking.” Gine giggled. “I find that children respond much better to love than they do to fear.”  
“I find that you’re part of the wrong race.” Zarbon sniped, moving his eyes to Gine’s tail. He glared at Cell. “You know, if Frieza knew you were friends with her –”  
“Shut up.” Cell hissed, glaring back. “You’re just jealous.”  
“Humph.” Zarbon looked down his nose at Gine. “Of her? She can’t even wear makeup properly.”  
“Don’t listen to him, Gine. He just doesn’t like the fact that other people are capable of making friends.” Dodoria said, and smiled at her politely. “You want a drink?”  
“Um… well…” Gine looked at Zarbon nervously. Actually, she and Cell had become very good friends. When he’d been trapped in a cocoon a while back, Gine had volunteered to look in on the Juniors for him, and it had all gone from there… now she took the Juniors out for the day at least once a week, and she often hung out at Cell’s house afterwards. Bardock wasn’t too happy about it… but as Gine had told him, it was better to have Cell on their side than against them. Bardock was reluctant to understand, but… he did, eventually. It didn’t stop Zarbon making her feel uncomfortable though.  
“Get her a drink. Ignore him.” Cell shot Zarbon another cold look, and gestured for Gine to sit down.  
“Well, if I’m staying… do you mind if I check on Kakarot?” Gine asked.  
“Sure. Kids, get Gine a spy – … oh.” Cell blinked when the Juniors presented Gine with a spy-screen, before he’d even had chance to respond. “… Okay.”  
“Thank you.” Gine smiled at them, and tuned into Earth.  
“If Lord Frieza knew she was using _his_ spy-screens to check on Goku…” Zarbon looked at Cell.  
“These are **my** screens!” Cell barked back. “And he wouldn’t care! Shut up!”

_Sigh_. Gine’s heart sank as she flicked through the Earth channels, searching for any sign of Goku.  
“He must be training away again…” She mumbled.  
“Well don’t waste it! See how Frikiza’s doing.” Dodoria insisted.  
“Okay…” Gine smiled, watching Gohan house onscreen. “Isn’t Pan the cutest little girl…?”  
“Yeah.” Dodoria smiled back, looking. “She’s cute, Gine. She looks like you.”  
“Oh…” Gine blushed slightly. “You think so…?”  
“Actually…” Cell mumbled, staring at the screen. “Yeah, kind of. She has your eyes.”  
“People always say I have weak eyes.” Gine frowned.  
“Well…” Cell looked at her. “For a saiyan, you do. They’re pretty kind.”

Zarbon scoffed in annoyance, and let out a sharp, angry sigh.  
“Can we stop admiring Goku’s family now? What’s wrong with you people!”  
“Hey.” Zarbon’s eyes widened as he found Cell standing over him, his hand clasped around Zarbon’s throat. “Let me make one thing **perfectly** clear, Prettyboy.” Cell snarled fiercely, his breath burning onto Zarbon’s skin. “This is **Gine’s** family, not Goku’s. It’s nothing to do with him, do you get that? And if you keep running your mouth, you’ll never have to worry about it again because you won’t exist anymore. Do you understand?”  
“Cell…” Gine whispered. “Not in front of the boys.”  
“They’ve seen worse than this.” Cell coldly replied, and glared at Zarbon. “Understand?”  
“Y-Yes…” Zarbon squealed, his confidence violently broken under the strength of Cell’s grasp and the sharp feeling of his cold, fierce, powerful aura.  
“Good.” Cell spat, and yanked his hand off Zarbon violently, almost making Zarbon gag as his fingers forcefully swiped against Zarbon’s throat.  
“I-I think I’ll go for a lie down…” Zarbon mumbled sheepishly.  
“Good idea.” Cell said with a nasty smirk. “You’re looking very tired these days.”

Zarbon glared at him, but soon backed off when Cell glared back with much more venom. Defeated, Zarbon sulkily left the room.  
“Anyway…” Gine sighed, and tuned into the King Piccolo Mansion. Cell scoffed, and looked away. Tch. Frikiza and King Piccolo. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe it. He was sort of happy for Frikiza; that was a cute baby she had, but… it was so frustrating to see her hooked up with King Piccolo, when Cell knew he could show her a much better time!  
“Wait – Gine, stop there.” Dodoria’s voice caught Cell’s attention, and he curiously looked at the screen.  
“Dodoria!” Gine scolded. “She’s doing yoga! Don’t be such a pervert!”  
“But… isn’t that…” Dodoria mumbled.  
“That’s Frieza!” Cell screamed, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets. “Frieza’s alive!”  
“ _ **What**_!” Zarbon’s voice erupted through the capsule house as he came charging back into the room. He flung himself at the spy-screen, blocking the others’ view for a brief moment before Cell violently pushed him aside.  
“Wh-What’s Frieza doing alive!” Cell choked.  
“I don’t know, I thought –”  
“Gine!” Cell barked, cutting her off as he leapt to his feet. “Watch the kids!”  
“What? Cell, wait! I told Bardock I’d be home by –” Gine didn’t have chance to get another word out before Cell, Zarbon and Dodoria all bolted out of the house, leaving her to babysit the Juniors. 

XXXXX

Over at the King Piccolo Mansion, it was the morning after the night before, and King Piccolo awoke to an empty bed… much to his disappointment. His changed relationship with Frikiza had left him feeling rather… ‘alert’ in the mornings, and he had a certain desire to locate her. **Immediately**. He yawned, and rolled onto her side of the bed, picking up her scent. It was faint… How long had she been gone? Had he woken up late? King Piccolo looked over at the clock on his bedside table; it was 10am. Hm. That was a couple of hours later than usual… He’d had no idea he was even that tired. Well. Whatever. With any luck everyone else was done with breakfast, and he would find Frikiza alone. He stretched, and yawned again, and adjusted his loosened pants to cover himself, and he headed for the door.

XXXXX

King Piccolo tried the pool room first, just on the off-chance that Frikiza wasn’t still eating with everybody else. If she was busy, that would really spoil his mood. He was in luck, however. King Piccolo’s face lit up in delight when he saw her… She was stretching by the pool, in her final form… oh, _yeah_. He felt a rush of excitement. Look at that! She was already on all fours. Perfect! In her final form as well… that was his favourite – or at least, it used to be. Before she’d showed him that golden form… That was the reason he’d slept in – it was **not** for beginners. She’d had to hold back a lot; the whole time he could sense she was desperately trying to restrain herself with all that power, but… whatever. Even if she did only use a fraction of its power, it was incredible. It was delicious; so fierce and strong, and yet her body remained so small and vulnerable compared to his… It didn’t matter how powerful she was, he could still make her squeal in pain. He loved it! Enough to do it again right now. _**Right now**_. King Piccolo licked his lips, and approached her small form.

He knelt down over Frikiza on all fours, trapping her body under his. She froze immediately. Ha. Could she see what was coming? Well… maybe she could feel it. King Piccolo rubbed himself against her butt, his claws scraping against the marble floor in anticipation as he felt the friction of her against him. Ohhhhh that was the best feeling in the world. He lowered his mouth to her neck, and softly bit her flesh.  
“Morning, my little icicle…” He purred. He expected a response, but she remained perfectly silent. Hm. That was unusual. Was she annoyed? Because he’d interrupted her yoga routine? Whatever – he wouldn’t interrupt for long, he could absolutely guarantee that. King Piccolo looked down at her; from this angle he couldn’t see Frikiza’s face, just the back of her head. He kind of liked that; sometimes, if he got the position right he could see his own reflection in her purple armour, and he could just watch everything he was doing to her… It was one of the best ego boosts the world had to offer. Excited even more by the thought of seeing himself pummelling into her again, King Piccolo slammed a rough hand onto the base of Frikiza’s tail, and squeezed. “Come on.” He urged, grinding himself against her. “Honey, if you don’t say anything I’m just going to take it.” He smirked, and placed his hands on her hips. “Do you want that?” He snarled, in a flirtatious vicious tone. “I’m going to tear that little body of yours apart, and what are you going to do about it?” Hm… She was still being silent. That wasn’t like her… What, was it too fierce for this time in the morning? But since when did she not react at all? Frikiza was pretty clear; she either refused to put out and violently kicked him away, or she played along with whatever kind of fantasy he wanted. This silence, it was… not like her. Actually… Neither was her body. What the hell? King Piccolo frowned, looking down at Frikiza’s hips as he roughly massaged them. They were small… They were usually wider than this, weren’t they? They’d been wider last night, in her golden form… Was her golden form wider? King Piccolo hadn’t noticed a difference at the time… Then again, it had been a while… maybe he’d forgotten what her body was like. Well… he’d have to reacquaint himself with it then. King Piccolo smirked, and ran his hands up her front. He’d have to reacquaint himself, starting with those soft, round juicy –

**Fuck**. Where… where the hell were they? King Piccolo’s eyes slowly widened. Her breasts were… gone. No… Why where they…? Unless…? No… no no no no **no**! No, this was **not** happening! _**Hell no**_!  
“Well, Pickle…” Came what was **not** Frikiza’s voice, as the breastless, small-hipped icejin pushed back against King Piccolo’s most intimate part. “I guess I have no choice. I’ll just have to get torn apart, won’t I?” It turned its head to look at him… and that was _not_ Frikiza’s face… “Ey, Big Bog?”  
“ _ **Ahhhhhhh**_!” King Piccolo screamed, leaping away with such desperation he almost fell onto his back. His heart raced; his entire body felt cold and sharp as he stared at what was quite clearly **Frieza** with wide, bulging eyes. No. No no, that had not just happened. No no no no no no no no –  
“Hey.” Wh-What…? King Piccolo let out at sharp gasp. That voice… that _was_ Frikiza.

He turned around, to see Frikiza standing in the doorway.  
“You’re finally up.” She giggled, smiling at King Piccolo.  
“Oh, he certainly is.” Frieza smirked. “Frikiza, your husband just threatened to rape me.”  
“What?” Frikiza blinked.  
“ _ **I did nothing of the kind**_!” King Piccolo roared. Suddenly, his head was clear. All that horror, all that confusion… in just one split second it had all disappeared, replaced by an intense, burning rage. Frieza had made a fool of him… He’d just stayed there, completely silent, allowing King Piccolo to think he was - - who the **fuck** does that! Who the hell did that slimy lizard freak think he was! How dare he make a fool of King Piccolo! _**How dare he**_! “You piece of shit!”  
“Pickle, stop!” Frikiza screamed as King Piccolo hurled a fatal ki attack at Frieza. It charged towards him, threatening to turn the icejin into nothing but dust, until Frikiza managed to leap in front of it just seconds before it hit Frieza.

_Boom_! The explosion could be heard all throughout the King Piccolo Mansion. For once the walls were safe – because the attack was physically smaller than King Piccolo’s usual outbursts. It was concentrated, and focused… on the sole purpose of killing its target. Unfortunately… it had hit Frikiza.  
“Frikiza!” King Piccolo choked breathlessly, the air disappearing from his lungs as if they had been punched clean through.  
“Whoa.” Frieza blinked, his eyes widened in shock. No way… Had Frikiza just…?

King Piccolo raced over to Frikiza, just in time to catch her as she collapsed to the floor. **Fuck**! She was unconscious. _**Shit**_!  
“Frikiza!” He barked, shaking her. “Wake up!” She was still alive… He could hear her breathing. _**Dammit**_! Why the hell had she done that! “This is **your** fault!” King Piccolo roared, glaring at Frieza.  
“Me? It was your attack.” Frieza argued.  
“It was aimed at you!” King Piccolo screamed. “It was supposed to take **your** pathetic, weak little life, you worthless piece of shit!”  
“Oh, as if you couldn’t have imagined she’d step in the way.” Frieza snorted. “Even I could have predicted that and I’m not even married to her – don’t blame me for your poor planning.” He folded his arms and looked at King Piccolo disapprovingly. “What if she’d been holding the baby? You’re not a very responsible father.”  
“She would have put the baby down first, you idiot.” King Piccolo snarled. “But - - don’t turn this on me! That attack was meant for you!” He raised his palm to Frieza’s head, forming another ki attack. “But this one won’t miss –”  
“What the hell is happening here!”  
“Dammit…” King Piccolo seethed. **Why** did people keep walking in! He was getting angrier by the second; what the hell was wrong with this day!

King Piccolo turned around, to see Piccolo Junior standing there with Cymbal and Viola, who was desperately trying to pull the turban off Junior’s head.  
“Mom!” Cymbal cried, racing over to Frikiza. “What happened!”  
“It’s not what it looks like.” King Piccolo growled.  
“Oh yeah?” Junior snorted, and glared at Frieza. “Because it looks like this guy crossed the line with you and Frikiza stepped in the way.”  
“… Yes, that’s what happened.” King Piccolo reluctantly mumbled. Stupid Junior. Why was he such a smart ass?  
“What did he do?” Cymbal asked.  
“ **That doesn’t matter**!” King Piccolo barked. “Just – take her to the regen tank.”  
“No need. Here.” Piccolo Junior reached into his gi, and pulled out a senzu bean. He tossed it to King Piccolo, as quick as he could before Viola swiped it out of his hand. She was fast! And now she was reaching into his gi to see if he had more… dammit. Junior held Viola away from his body, and tried not to listen as she started screeching in protest, her high-pitched wail hurting his ears. Wow. This was all it took to piss her off? This kid was spoilt!  
“Shut her up!” King Piccolo yelled, glaring over at Junior.  
“How? Your demon child throws a tantrum over everything!” Junior argued back.  
“Put her tail in her mouth, Junior.” Cymbal said. “She thinks it’s a pacifier.”  
“What…?” Junior frowned, and stared down at Viola’s tail, noticing it was covered in tiny teeth marks… “… No.” He growled. No way, he wasn’t doing that! What was wrong with this family? Who lets a baby self-harm? Junior let out a sigh, and offered Viola his finger to chew on. She immediately started gnawing at it mercilessly, like a wild animal. Like King Piccolo, actually… it was somewhat unsettling to see how much like him she was. 

King Piccolo turned his attention back to his wife, and Frieza watched, somewhat fascinated as King Piccolo put the senzu bean in the unconscious Frikiza’s mouth and tilted back her head. Hm… Frieza watched curiously. It was a wonder she didn’t choke. Then again, judging by a few minutes ago, that tiny bean was possibly the smallest thing she’d ever had in her mouth… **Ew**! No! Frieza blushed slightly, and turned away. He was _not_ going there – he had standards, and King Piccolo certainly did not meet them!  
“Mm…” Within mere seconds of swallowing the bean, Frikiza began to stir.  
“Mom?” Cymbal whimpered, staring down at her in concern. “Are you okay?”  
“Hm…?” Frikiza smiled slightly, and opened her eyes. “Of course…” She sat up, and looked at him, giggling at the worried expression on Cymbal’s face. “Oh… Cymbal, don’t worry.” She leaned forward and hugged him. “I’m fine.”  
“Okay…” Cymbal mumbled, cautiously hugging her back.

Frikiza turned to King Piccolo, and her expression suddenly fell sour. She glared at him fiercely, her eyes alight with anger.  
“No thanks to you!” She barked. “You could have killed me!”  
“No, I could have killed **him**!” King Piccolo argued. “That was the whole point!”  
“I already told you not to do that!” Frikiza yelled.  
“I never agreed to it!” King Piccolo snarled. “Anyway, it was your own fault for jumping in front of him! His own son wouldn’t even do that, so why should you –”  
“Don’t start!” Frikiza hissed, cutting him off. 

She rose to her feet, and dusted off the ashy remnants of his attack. It was just fortunate that she was in her final form, at least she was a little less exposed… she was incredibly annoyed about her clothing though – Frikiza had been wearing a dress that she’d been rather fond of, and it had been completely disintegrated, along with her underwear. She folded her arms over her chest to cover herself, and glared at King Piccolo again. “I don’t even know how you struggle to tell us apart, but if it’s a problem then I’ll stay in my first form – _**all**_ the time.”  
“You don’t need to do it all the time.” King Piccolo growled. “Just when he’s around.”  
“No.” Frikiza replied stubbornly. “All the time. You will **never** see my golden form again.”  
“Wha – don’t be so childish!” King Piccolo barked. She couldn’t do that! He’d barely played with her golden form at all – and she’d been keeping it a secret from him for all these years! She had no right to withhold it from him now!  
“Childish? You’re the one that solves everything by killing people!” Frikiza pouted. “I’m going to get changed – and don’t even **think** about coming near me until you replace my dress!” She made her way over to Junior, and smiled lovingly at the tiny green creature that was attempting to chew her way through his tough skin. “Come on, Sweetheart. Let’s go play.” She took hold of Viola, who immediately dove at her chest. Frikiza let out a sigh, and made her way out of the room. “Okay, okay… hold on, you can have some in a minute, just let me get changed…”

King Piccolo watched her leave, his face steadily filling with rage. Well, this was great. He’d **finally** got Frikiza back where he wanted her after all this time, and she had a sexy new form for him to play with, and now the only person that would get anywhere near her was that stupid baby! And it was all that bastard lizard’s fault!  
“Idiot!” King Piccolo roared, slamming his clenched fist onto Frieza’s tail. “Do you have any idea what you’ve cost me!”  
“…” Frieza looked down at King Piccolo’s hand on his tail, and his cheeks darkened. “I’m sorry. I can’t replace her!” He dove into the pool, in an attempt to cool off. This was horrific… 

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in another universe, Queen Kold was sitting in her chair, impatiently swirling her glass of wine as she waited for her employees to get their act together. Her eldest daughter Chilla was sitting beside her, also waiting with a sulky expression on her face.  
“I’m just saying.” Chilla pouted. “I didn’t have to come here until we were actually ready to –”  
“Enough!” Kold barked, cutting Chilla off. The girl was really testing her patience… Chilla was complaining about the fact that she’d been summoned here, before they were even able to travel to Frikiza’s current universe. Well, yes. Of course. The technology was still being developed by Queen Kold’s minions now, but as soon as it was ready she wanted to go! She didn’t want to find herself waiting around for Chilla to arrive. So, she had summoned Chilla here early, in preparation. Chilla had to wait here with her. Silently. Until they were ready to leave.

Chilla let out a frustrated sigh, and tapped her tail against the ground.  
“How long –”  
“Do you have somewhere to be!” Kold barked, glaring at her. Chilla remained silent, and looked away.  
_“Yes.”_ She thought to herself. _“Not that it’s any of your business…”_  
“Queen Kold…?” A quiet, humble voice caught the attention of the two icejins, and they turned their heads to see one of Queen Kold’s soldiers.  
“Yes?” Kold spoke impatiently, glaring fiercely at the smaller being. “You’d better have good news for me.”  
“Yes, Your Highness.” The soldier smiled. “We’ve developed the technology that will allow us to travel to Frikiza’s location. We’ve located the co-ordinates for her version of Earth, so this will allow you to –”  
“Yes!” Queen Kold exclaimed triumphantly, and downed the rest of her wine. “See!” She shot a nasty look at Chilla. “All you need is patience, Child! That’s always been your problem!”

Chilla didn’t respond, she simply looked at the soldier.  
“So we can go now?” She asked.  
“Well… yes.” The soldier nodded. “But… the only trouble is, we can get you to her planet, but we were unable to secure her exact location so… um…” She lowered her eyes, her shoulders sinking and her cheeks darkening as she became more nervous. “So, you… uh…”  
“ _What_?” Queen Kold hissed, grinding her tail into the ground in impatience. “What’s the problem!”  
“Well… once you get to Earth you’ll have to…” The soldier raised her eyes to Queen Kold, and offered a timid, sheepish smile. “… look for her yourself.”  
“ _ **What**_!” Queen Kold screamed, causing the soldier to shriek and fall to her knees.  
“I’m sorry, Your Highness!” She wailed. “We can locate her, but it’ll take another three days to –”

_Boom_. With one quick movement of Kold’s fingers the soldier found herself struck with a ki attack, turning her to ash before she could even think about moving.  
“Humph.” Chilla grunted, unfazed by the sudden death of the soldier. “So I have to stay here for another three days?”  
“No.” Queen Kold answered calmly. “If we go to Earth now, we’ll find her in a fraction of the time.” She rose from her seat, and headed for the door, intentionally stepping through the pile of ash that once was a loyal soldier. “Come. Let’s find your sister.”  
“Fine.” Chilla sighed, and followed her mother out of the room. Hmm. She smirked to herself slightly as she walked pasted the remnants of the soldier. How funny. That was what Frikiza would look like soon.


	8. 08. Disasters Strike

“Okay!” Frikiza yelled in anger, slamming her tail down into the exquisite marble flooring of the King Piccolo Mansion, so harshly she dented it. Not that she noticed the damage. The mutants trembled nervously as the impact of her tail made the floor shake a little, and they each had a horrific vision of getting struck by the same fierce limb if she carried on in this mood. Wow… she was so mad. It was scary.  
“Mom, calm down –”  
“ _I am calm_!” Frikiza hissed, glaring at Cymbal with such venom he immediately regretted speaking.  
“You don’t look it.” Drum stated.  
“ _ **I am**_!” Frikiza roared.

She ground her tail into the floor again, in an attempt to calm herself. She was still mad at King Piccolo for destroying her dress, and all day she’d been listening to Frieza and Kuriza bickering… They never stopped. Now, she’d had enough. She couldn’t stand listening to them – they were the exact same mental age! It was infuriating!

She turned her head to King Piccolo, who was deliberately ignoring Viola as she tried to get his attention. The jackass… Frikiza watched as Viola tugged at the bottom of his gi and his shoes, yelling and snarling at him in an attempt to get him to pick her up. He just kicked her off like a dog, and she did it again… And he kicked her off, again. “Piccolo – pick her up!” Frikiza yelled. “She wants your attention!”  
“Who cares?” King Piccolo snorted, shaking Viola off once more. “When she can put a hole in Goku’s head, then she’ll get my attention.” He sat in his chair sulkily, still pissed off at Frikiza for denying him access to her body – which was **his** legal property! How long was she going to keep this up? She wouldn’t even look at him. It was just a stupid dress! King Piccolo had lost his **life** before now, and he didn’t go whining about it every five seconds and acting unreasonably!  
“ _ **Ahhhhhhh**_!” Viola burst into tears, and threw himself to the floor in a tantrum.  
“Aw…” Kuriza mumbled, feeling sorry for her. “Hey… don’t worry about it.” He scooped Viola up in his arms, and started to rock her. “Papas suck. They don’t care about you or your feelings. You’re better off without him.”  
“Don’t teach her that!” Frieza barked. “The father is the most important figure in a family, he’s the only one she should listen to.”  
“Don’t teach her **that**!” Frikiza yelled back.  
“I’ll… take her.” Piccolo Junior said, cautiously taking Viola from Kuriza’s arms. He didn’t trust Kuriza. Even if Kuriza wasn’t as evil as Frieza, he was still Frieza’s son… and Piccolo Junior was yet to meet a male icejin that hadn’t turned out to be a psychopath. Actually, he was yet to meet a female icejin that wasn’t a little nuts…  
“I won’t hurt her!” Kuriza frowned, offended. “She’s technically my sister.”  
“ _ **No**_!” King Piccolo snarled, and glared fiercely at Kuriza, determined to nip **that** horrific idea in the bud. “No, she’s not! Because Frikiza is **not** your mother! She’s completely different!”  
“Whatever…” Kuriza sulked.

Piccolo Junior held up Viola and sighed, watching her scream. All this kid did was scream.  
_“What’s the big deal?”_ Junior thought to himself. _“I never had him at your age either and I turned out okay.”_ He tried to think about how he could silence her. Hm… She’d been trying to grab his turban before. Maybe… “Viola, look.” Piccolo Junior held her in one arm, and removed the turban from his head. “Look – comes off!”  
“Mm…” Viola grunted, staring up at Junior in fascination. “… Dada?”  
“No.” Junior smiled. “I just look like him without this. You want to try it?” He placed it over her head and shoulders, and sniggered a little as she struggled to get it off. “Heh. You can’t do it, Kid. That turban is weighted –”

_Slam_. In a split second Viola’s ki spiked, and she hurled the turban at the floor. “… Oh.” Junior blinked, sweat dropping as he stared at the turban. Wow… He hadn’t expected her to have that kind of power at such a young age. Was this child a saiyan!   
“Junior, I was born with a power level of fifty-thousand.” Frikiza giggled, amused by the expression on Piccolo Junior’s face. “Viola’s strong, she’s just not old enough to do anything with it yet.”  
“Maybe she’ll grow up to be stronger than Goku.” Tambourine grinned.  
“I doubt that.” Piccolo Junior remarked. _“ **Pan** might, but…”_  
“Don’t say that!” Cymbal barked. “You shouldn’t put her down, otherwise she really won’t amount to anything!”  
“That’s right.” Piano frowned. “We want to encourage Viola. What if she really does have the potential to become stronger than Goku? Just imagine it – Son Goku, but with King Piccolo’s blood.” 

Junior paused for a moment, imagining just that. It was… horrifying!  
“Why the hell would you guys want that!” Junior yelled, and the mutants started sniggering.

Meanwhile, Viola stared up at Piccolo Junior… or more specifically, his antennae. They were within her reach… She smacked her lips, her fingers moving restlessly. She wanted to grab them… She wanted to pull… “Hm?” Junior felt her eyes on him. He looked down at Viola, and frowned. Why was she staring at him like that…? Oh… crap. Pan did that as well. “She pulls antennae?” Junior sighed. “Pan’s always doing it.”  
“No.” King Piccolo smirked. “Viola doesn’t.”  
“Really?” Junior blinked, looking at Viola. “She looks like she wants to…”  
“Yeah, she probably does. She used to do it all the time.” Tambourine said. “But every time she did it King Piccolo bit her, and now she doesn’t do it anymore.”  
“ _ **What**_!” Junior screamed. He turned to his father, his eyes wide in horror. “You bit a _**baby**_?”  
“One time he nearly took off her fingers.” Cymbal said.  
“ _ **What the hell is wrong with you**_!” Junior roared, his ki soaring as he glared at King Piccolo. “How can you do that!”  
“She had to learn.” King Piccolo shrugged.  
“Sounds perfectly reasonable to me.” Frieza nodded. “Children need discipline.”  
“That isn’t discipline, that’s insanity!” Junior yelled. “It’s borderline mutilation!”  
“Papa, there’s something seriously wrong with you!” Kuriza snarled at his father. “How can you be so cruel to a baby?”  
“Well, I wasn’t the one that bit her.” Frieza huffed. “Anyway, it worked didn’t it?”  
“Exactly.” King Piccolo grunted in agreement, and then he flinched. Dammit… he forgot he wasn’t speaking to Frieza. Frieza was the one that had started all this. The slimy little lizard freak.

Frikiza sighed deeply, her tail slowly making its way towards the centre of the Earth as she tried desperately to contain her frustration. She hated being reminded of how badly King Piccolo treated Viola… she hated being reminded of **anything** he did! Why was his answer to everything violence!  
“Enough!” She barked, and turned to King Piccolo. “Junior’s right, you **are** horrible to her! She wants your attention, you jackass! You’re her father and you never spend any time with her!” She swiped Viola from Junior’s arms and marched over to King Piccolo, dropping the infant into his lap. “Take her for a walk.”  
“It’s not a dog.” King Piccolo snarled.  
“She’s not an ‘it’ either!” Frikiza yelled. “She’s your daughter! Spend some fucking time with her!” She turned to Frieza. “And you! Go with him!”  
“What!” Frieza cried.  
“ _What_?” King Piccolo seethed.  
“Yeah… what?” Piano uttered worriedly. “Frikiza – I know you’re her mother, but that seems like a terrible combination to have alone around Viola –” He stopped talking when Frikiza turned to glare at him, her eyes alight with something that told Piano to _stop talking_.  
“I’m not going.” Frieza said stubbornly. “I’m not a babysitter.”  
“Well then, why don’t you stay here and bond with you son?” Frikiza smiled.

Frieza took one look as Kuriza, and snorted.  
“I’d rather walk the baby.”  
“Screw you!” Kuriza barked. “Most fathers would kill to have me for a son!”  
“And yet, nobody has.” Frieza replied with a cruel smirk. “You obviously aren’t worth killing for.”  
“Whatever. If you two are going out with Viola, I’ll come with you.” Piccolo Junior growled, glaring at Frieza.  
“Oh – shut up, Junior! You think I can’t handle him?” King Piccolo spat. “This isn’t a family outing. You just stay here and stop Cymbal stealing tin foil from the kitchen.”  
“He knew that was me…?” Cymbal mumbled, his cheeks darkening a little.  
“Cymbal, you have a special cabinet for it in your room.” Tambourine said.  
“But King Piccolo never comes into my room…” Cymbal sighed.

XXXXX

“Okay. Changing bag, bottles, spare clothes…” Frikiza examined Viola’s stroller, checking that they had everything before they headed out.  
“Baby.” Frieza added, dumping Viola in the stroller. He frowned as he looked at it. It seemed like an odd design for Frikiza… “Honestly, I’m surprised you made your stroller look like our hover chair. Don’t you associate that with bad memories?”  
“It doesn’t just look like it.” Frikiza smiled. “It _is_ my chair. Zarba made it for me.” She giggled a little. “She said she always thought I looked great in it… but after I left the Planet Trade Organisation, I couldn’t stand to use it anymore. It just had so many bad memories…” She smiled again, her eyes softening. “So Zarba converted it into a stroller, and she said that maybe I could have good memories of it now. Isn’t that the sweetest thing?”  
“Hm.” Frieza snorted. “Why are women so sentimental?”  
“I bet Cell would do the same thing.” Frikiza replied, and looked at him. She hesitated, seeming somewhat nervous. “You haven’t mentioned him once… are you guys okay?”  
“How should I know?” Frieza shrugged. “I’ve been in a cocoon. I haven’t seen Cell since before Viola was born. He’s probably remarried by now.”  
“What? But –”  
“Are we going?” Frieza hissed, sharply cutting her off. He seemed angry all of a sudden… “ _ **Piccolo**_! Hurry up or I’m going without you!”  
“That’s fine!” King Piccolo called back from somewhere else in the Mansion.  
“Piccolo, come on!” Frikiza yelled. She looked at Frieza. “Frieza – it’s not of my business, but I don’t think Cell would –”  
“As far as he’s concerned, I’m never coming out of that cocoon. He’d be an idiot to not move on.” Frieza stated. “And he’s not an idiot.” He looked at her coldly, his eyes darkened. “And yes, you’re right. It is none of your business.”  
“Okay…” Frikiza mumbled. She lowered her eyes, a little saddened. She felt bad for him… She really thought Frieza and Cell worked so well together… It was such a shame if it was over…

XXXXX

“Wh-what…?” Meanwhile in Hell, in the bedroom of Babidi’s cave, Cell stared into Fortune-teller Baba’s crystal ball, wide-eyed and trembling as he watched Frieza and Frikiza talking. “He… he thinks I’ve… moved on?”  
“Oh, that’s too bad. My condolences.” Babidi replied bitterly as he and Baba lay in bed with only a worn duvet to cover them, after being suddenly interrupted halfway through their private time. “Now if you wouldn’t mind – _**get the hell out**_! Some people still **have** relationships to maintain, you know!”  
“Yeah – Cell, couldn’t you at least wait until they were done?” Dodoria sighed, holding up Zarbon’s hair as Zarbon puked into a hole in the floor. They’d followed Cell to Babidi’s cave, in the hopes that they would find Fortune-teller Baba and get as much information as they could about Frieza’s revival… When they hadn’t found Baba or Babidi in the lounge area Dodoria had told Cell not to storm into their bedroom, but… Cell never did listen to Dodoria. Now Zarbon was puking.  
“Shut up, all of you!” Cell screamed, his ki bursting around him. He turned to Baba, and glared at her. “You have to get me revived! **Now**!”  
“Do I look like a dragon?” Fortune-teller Baba argued. “I told you everything I know, that’s all I can do.”  
“But Frieza thinks I left him!” Cell cried. “What if he gets married to some Earth bimbo?”  
“Like a human Zarbon?” Dodoria sniggered.  
“Shut up.” Zarbon growled, briefly glaring up at him before he accidentally caught a glimpse of Babidi and Baba, and he started puking again.  
“Well, you know what they say.” Baba shrugged. “The first marriage never works out.”  
“Who says that!” Cell demanded. “And this is Frieza’s second marriage!”  
“Well then, doesn’t that tell you he isn’t good at holding onto a marriage?” Baba replied.  
“Wha - - shut up!” Cell roared, his ki firing up even more.  
“Cell!” Dodoria cried out, watching in shock as the cave started to collapse around them. “Calm down!”  
“ _ **Get me to Earth**_!” Cell screamed.

He hovered above Baba and Babidi and gazed down at them with dark, venomous eyes, not a trace of compassion in his soul. He raised his palm, forming a fatal ki attack, and pointed it right at them. “I’m serious.” He spoke, his voice cold and deadly. “If you don’t fix this, I’ll finish you.”  
“Fuck! Baba, would you just send him to Earth already!” Babidi shrieked, wide-eyed and shaking in fright. “He’s insane!”  
“But Cell – if I send you to Earth, King Yemma will kill me!” Fortune-teller Baba protested.  
“If you don’t, **I’ll** kill you!” Cell snapped. “And your boyfriend!”  
“Could you not do that anyway?” Zarbon sniped. “That kind of ugliness doesn’t need to exist.”  
“You’ll look like this one day!” Babidi yelled. “Youth doesn’t last forever!”  
“It does when you’re dead.” Zarbon retorted.  
“… Oh yeah.”  
“Baba!” 

Cell jumped onto the bed and slammed his hand around Fortune-teller Baba’s throat, yanking her up to his eye level.  
“ _ **Aiiii**_!” Zarbon and Dodoria both screamed, their faces turning blue at the sight of Baba’s nudity. “ _ **Cell**_!” They both gagged, and each of them started to throw up onto the floor.  
_“Oh, screw you!”_ Baba thought angrily, unable to speak under Cell’s grasp.  
“Baba.” Cell snarled, glaring into her eyes. He didn’t care if she was naked. He didn’t care if this was bothering them – in fact, he didn’t care about _anything_ else right now except making her do what he said! “I’m ordering you. You have one more chance, or you’ll be down here forever.”  
“C-Cell…” Baba choked. “I – I can’t –”  
“ _Cell_!”

Cell paused, suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice. Gine…?  
“Papa!” The Juniors’ voices came from behind him, and he turned around to see Gine and the Cell Juniors standing there. Gine gasped when she saw Baba, and hastily threw her hands and tail around as many of the Juniors’ eyes as she could.  
“Don’t look, Boys – Cell, what are you doing!” She demanded, glaring at him. “That’s Baba!”  
“I know it’s Baba.” Cell hissed. “She’s the only one that can get me to Earth – I **have** to speak to Frieza!”  
“Well – can’t you just wait until Kakarot kills him again?” Gine suggested.  
“Why would you assume Goku’s going to kill him!” Cell yelled.  
“… Seriously?” Gine blinked.  
“Just – shut up!” Cell barked. “You don’t understand! Frieza thinks I met someone else! Which means he’s going to meet someone else – any time now!”  
“… Oh.” Gine’s face fell. “Oh, no… that is a problem.” She looked at him sympathetically, her face softening. “But… you know, this isn’t going to fix it. Just please… put Baba down. She can’t help anyone if she’s dead.”  
“Actually, I don’t know if I could stand her being down here all the time.” Babidi admitted. “Part of the reason our relationship works is because of these rare saucy encounters.”  
“Huh?” Baba grunted, glaring at him. Babidi looked back.  
“What? You don’t really think you’d be sent to Heaven, do you?” He snorted.  
“… Humph.” Baba moved her eyes away, to look up at Cell.  
“Cell.” Gine uttered softly. “Please… Put her down.”  
“… … … Tch.” 

After a long, agonising pause Cell finally grunted, and threw Baba onto the bed. She dove back under the covers, gasping breathlessly and clasping her hands around her throat.  
“Th-Thank you, Gine!” She choked. Gine smiled, and looked at Cell.  
“We’ll figure something out.” She said.  
“Well. You’d better, Gine.” Cell snarled, glaring back at her coldly. “Because if you don’t come up with a way to fix this before Frieza remarries, it’s not Baba you’ll need to worry about.” He smirked nastily. “It’s Bardock and Raditz.”  
“… Don’t threaten my family.” Gine hissed, and turned away. “Boys! Come on. Time to go.” She stormed out of the cave, and the Cell Juniors followed closely behind.

XXXXX

Back on Earth, King Piccolo and Frieza walked down the street in complete silence, taking turns to push Viola.  
“You go.” King Piccolo grunted, and released the stroller while it was still moving.  
“Wha – hey!” Frieza cried, grabbing the stroller before it went into the road. “It’s not my turn yet!”  
“Actually, it’s always your turn.” King Piccolo smirked. “But if you have a problem with that, why don’t we fight for it?”  
“Tch…” Frieza hissed, his entire body shaking as he glared at King Piccolo. The nerve of him… The **nerve** of him! “This is funny to you, isn’t it?”  
“Yes.” King Piccolo grinned menacingly.  
“You know, you can only say that because I’m not at my full power, and I’m not at my full power because the dragon isn’t strong enough to restore me – that’s how powerful I am.” Frieza snorted. “If I was in my golden form, you wouldn’t stand a chance.”  
“‘If’.” King Piccolo repeated with a sadistic smirk, which enraged Frieza even more.  
“She’s your daughter.” He snarled.  
“And I’m entrusting her to you –” King Piccolo retorted, before he paused. Wait… what was that smell…?  
“Tell me she hasn’t.” Frieza hissed.

They stared down at Viola, whose face was bright purple as she strained into her diaper. “Oh – that’s _**disgusting**_!” Frieza screamed, leaping away from the stroller. “Change her!”  
“What? No way!” King Piccolo barked. “I already said, I’m delegating her to you!”  
“I can’t do it!” Frieza yelled back. “I’m Lord Frieza – I’m an emperor! I’m leader of the Planet Trade Organisation!”  
“You were.” King Piccolo smirked. “Now you’re just a nanny. Change her.”  
“ _ **No**_!” Frieza snarled.  
“Fine.” King Piccolo shrugged, still holding the sadistic smirk on his lips. “Then you’ll have to deal with the smell.” He grabbed hold of his nose, and effortlessly tore it off without so much as flinching, which caused Viola to giggle and attempt to do the same to herself. King Piccolo sniggered at her efforts, before tossing his nose into the road, rendering himself unable to smell Viola’s mess. 

Frieza stood with his fists clenched, so angry he was shaking. Unbelievable… this was unbelievable! What sort of maniac mutilates themselves like that? And it was so unfair! This disgusting thing was **Piccolo’s** daughter, and yet Frieza was the only one suffering from its behaviour! This was completely _**unfair**_!  
“ **Fine**!” Frieza barked, and looked around. “There!” He pointed to a cake store. “Look – it’s full of women. We’ll just take her in there, one of them will change her.”  
“Whatever.” King Piccolo grunted. “I’m not doing it.” He regenerated his nose, and they made their way over to the store. “Take her in.” King Piccolo instructed. “They’ll be frightened by me.”  
“Wha – why don’t you think they’ll be frightened by me?” Frieza frowned. “You don’t think I look intimidating?” He watched as King Piccolo grinned back mockingly, and he forced himself not to self-destruct in anger. “I’m remembering this.” Frieza said coldly. “When my power is restored, don’t think I’ll forget.”  
“Whatever.” King Piccolo tauntingly replied. He was loving this! He didn’t like Frieza, and he was thrilled to see him so humiliated. This walk was actually turning out to be fun! “Get me some doughnuts while you’re in there – and a melon soda.”  
“Do you have any money?” Frieza demanded.  
“Don’t you?” King Piccolo frowned. “I thought you were the head of the Planet Trade Organisation?”  
“Yes, well… until order is restored, all of my money is in Kuriza’s name.” Frieza growled. “Not that it matters. I never carry money. I never have to pay anything. Just give me yours.”  
“Fine.” King Piccolo sighed.

He retched, and gagged a little, and spat a credit card into his hand. “Here.” King Piccolo grunted, holding his hand out. “The PIN is 0509.” 

Frieza stared down at King Piccolo’s open palm, with wide eyes. Oh, that was disgusting… it was covered in saliva!  
“You can’t be serious.” He gagged.  
“What?” King Piccolo shrugged. “They never check the name.”  
“I don’t care about that!” Frieza yelled. “Why the hell would I want to touch your saliva-ridden card? Don’t you have a wallet?”  
“Tch. why didn’t you say so?” King Piccolo snorted.  
“That should have been your first choice!” Frieza snarled. “Just hurry up.”

He waited for King Piccolo to produce a dry, clean wallet, and he took a step back when he saw King Piccolo gag again. Oh, he _had_ to be kidding… _Splat_! Before Frieza could tell him to stop, King Piccolo choked up a wallet.  
“I don’t know how much is in it.” King Piccolo said. “You should probably just use the card.”  
“Unbelievable…” Frieza growled. “You’re an animal. You’re actually more repulsive than a saiyan. Just - - _**wait here**_!” He used his ki to make the card float, not daring to touch it, and he pushed Viola’s stroller into the cake store, with the slimy warm card following him behind. 

King Piccolo smirked to himself as he watched Frieza walk in. Ha! He’d really done it? What a moron. King Piccolo actually did have money in his gi; he’d just choked up a credit card to see if Frieza would actually submit and take it. King Piccolo hadn’t expected him to give up so easily… perhaps having such a low power level was depressing him and making him lose his will to fight. … Hahahahahaha! Well **good**! It served him right for being such a bad guest!

King Piccolo leaned against the shop wall, away from the window and out of view of the shop’s occupants as he impatiently waited for Frieza to emerge with Viola and the doughnuts.  
“Um – excuse me, Sir?”  
“Hm?” King Piccolo grunted at the sound of a timid voice, and he looked down to see a… woman? Was that a woman? She had long dark hair, and she was wearing a baggy robe, so baggy that it was impossible to see the shape of her body. The robe trailed along the floor behind her, covering a few feet. Why was she dressed like that…? She looked like a lunatic! Her face was strange, as well. It was a pale purple… was that face paint? She was a human, wasn’t she? King Piccolo couldn’t sense her power level…  
“Can I interest you in joining my cult?” The woman smiled. “We offer people a calm and peaceful lifestyle, particularly beneficial to married couples who want happiness for each other.”  
“Tch!” King Piccolo snorted, repulsed by the suggestion. “Get the hell out of here – and take off those clothes, nobody can tell you’re a woman.”  
“… Oh.” The female uttered. “… Well, may I shake your hand?” She asked, offering him her palm. “It was nice to meet you.”  
“Hm.” King Piccolo grunted.

He gazed down at her palm, considering whether or not to break her wrist. She had some nerve, coming up to him and trying to make him join some happiness club – did she think he didn’t look happy? And what the hell was she bringing his marriage into it for? Did she think his marriage wasn’t doing well? The judging bitch! It was none of her business what state his marriage was in – and actually, it was doing just fine! Frikiza was just overreacting as usual. Not that it was any of this miserable little woman’s concern. “Sure.” King Piccolo smirked, deciding to have a little fun. He was going to shake her hand, and then throw her onto the ground and take that stupid robe off her, and then pretend like he was going to mutilate her. He was going to scare her so much she wouldn’t dare walk down the street alone again, that would teach her not to go accusing strangers! Did she have any idea who he was!

King Piccolo extended his hand, and took hold of hers. “Nice to meet –” _Stab_. Ow! What the hell? King Piccolo flinched, yanking his hand away as a sharp pain shot through his palm. What was that…?  
“Piccolo, isn’t it?” The woman uttered. What? How did she know his name? Had she actually heard of him? But why did she… Oh. King Piccolo blinked. He suddenly felt dizzy. What the hell…? What was happening? She sounded different… not as friendly. Why was she using that tone? He scrunched his eyes shut and opened them again, trying to regain his focus. She was blurring…  
“Who… are you?” King Piccolo mumbled. Kami, he could barely speak. What was going on! What had she done to him! How did she know his name…? 

King Piccolo grabbed hold of her. Or at least, he tried to. In his dazed state the woman could easily dodge his hand. He couldn’t focus. He couldn’t see her clearly… He swiped at her again, and managed to grab hold of her hair. He pulled it, and every strand of it came off her head. What the hell? “Wh?” King Piccolo heard a sharp ringing in his ears, and he suddenly felt weaker. His body… it was failing. He felt so drained… He tried to remain standing but he stumbled, his legs giving way. He fell to the ground and stared at the object in his hand. It was a wig…? Who was this woman? What was she! He ground his fists into the pavement, locking his arms in an attempt to keep his body up. He stared at her clothing, and he noticed the way her robe trailed across the ground… wait. There was something underneath it. It was moving…  
“We’re family.” The woman spoke. The robe moved again, and out came… a tail. A lizard’s tail. Oh, fuck…

King Piccolo stared up at her, his heart stopping. She had red eyes… No. No, it wasn’t… “Frikiza never introduced us.” The woman crouched down to King Piccolo’s height, and smiled at him. “I’m Chilla. I’m her sister.” _**Fuck**_!  
“Get out of here.” King Piccolo snarled, his arms shaking as they started to give way. No… **No**! Dammit! His vision was disappearing. The image of her was steadily being overcome by black. Shit. King Piccolo’s heart started to race as a single thought entered his mind. Viola. What about Viola? Shit shit shit shit _**shit**_!  
“What? That’s no way to greet your sister, is it?” Chilla frowned. “Don’t worry. You’re bigger than I thought, so it’s taking a little longer.” She giggled. “But you’ll be unconscious soon, and then I’ll take you home and we’ll explain what we need you to do.”

King Piccolo’s heart pounded mercilessly as the thought spiralled around his mind. What if Frieza came out? What if Chilla saw her? The last time Frikiza had seen her family, they’d wanted her dead. What would they do to Frikiza’s daughter…? King Piccolo closed his eyes, trying to think of what to do. Okay… did they know…? Did they know that Viola even existed? There was a strong chance they didn’t; there was nobody that would have told them. If they didn’t know, then he had to leave before Frieza came out. He had to make Chilla take him. **Now**.  
“Fuck… you.” King Piccolo snarled. He lunged at Chilla. She dodged him easily, but he didn’t care about that. He had to use up his energy; he was doing whatever he could to make himself faint. He powered up as much as he could, and his hearing started to go. He felt so dizzy… the more he powered up the weaker he felt.  
_“Don’t fight.”_ Chilla’s voice echoed somewhere above him. _“You’ll just make it worse.”_

King Piccolo breathed heavily, exhausting himself. Why wasn’t she taking him already? Did she know about Viola? Was she waiting for her…? _“Fine.”_ King Piccolo’s vision was gone. All he could see was black, but he felt her tail wrap around his waist. _“Come on, if you’re so eager. This way.”_ Thank Kami! King Piccolo allowed his body to relax as he felt himself being lifted up into the air, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

It was a few minutes before Frieza came out of the store. He wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings, he was too preoccupied with his own anger.  
“ **Piccolo**!” He barked. “Those useless women refused to change her! I mean, why would they do that? A woman’s **only** job is to care for children, they shouldn’t even be working in the first place, they should be at home!” He let out an exhausted sigh, fastening the bags of doughnuts to Viola’s stroller. “Anyway, sorry but I had to kill one of them to make the other do it. She’s still in there crying, so how about I let you kill her and we just keep it between us and don’t let it get back to Frikiza? I’d say that was fair, wouldn’t you?” He looked around, noticing for the first time that King Piccolo wasn’t there. “Piccolo?”  
“Dat!” Viola said, eagerly pointing to the bags.  
“No, you’re not having one!” Frieza barked. “Children shouldn’t be given sugar, don’t you know that?” He looked around, his tail waving in annoyance. “Piccolo!” He looked round the corner, into the alleyway… No. He wasn’t there. Where the hell was he! Frieza couldn’t see him anywhere, he – … oh. Ohhhhh no no no no no. Frieza’s face began to twist in anger as he jumped to the only logical conclusion. “Oh, you did **not** just run…” He hissed, his ki steadily rising as he became closer and closer to losing it. Had Piccolo… just ditched him with the baby? Had **Piccolo** , the worthless Namekian lowlife just ditched _**Lord Frieza**_ with the baby? That was absolutely, well and truly _**not appreciated**_! “Come on!” Frieza yelled, hurling Viola’s stroller up into the air. He flew up after it and headed towards the King Piccolo Mansion at a terrifyingly high speed, his ki so fierce it almost set the stroller on fire as he used his energy to pull it along behind him. Viola squealed and laughed excitedly, enjoying the high-speed flight through the air, completely oblivious to the fact that Frieza had every intention of slaying every last member of her family when they got home.


	9. Meet The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the update gap once more! I've been preoccupied with requests, oneshots, art etc... there's been a lot of activity on my DL tumblr recently which I guess has taken up my time.  
> Also, exciting news! I'm almost finished with my original story, yay! Which is another reason why I've been slow on updates, I'm trying to focus on that. Anyway, I'll keep you all posted when it gets published, but in the meantime I hope you will continue to support me in this series, albiet the updates are slow... sorry about that.  
> This chapter is a little shorter than previous ones, but there's a lot happening in it. I think I'm going to do shorter, more active chapters from now on. I hope that's okay. Please read and review your thoughts, thank you! n_n  
>  ***Warning:** there is stronger violence in this chapter, during the Queen Kold scene, so if that isn't your thing then please skip over that part.

“ _ **Frikiza**_!” Frieza’s voice thundered through the King Piccolo Mansion as he burst through the heavy security protected doors, obliterating them, his ki dragging Viola’s stroller behind him.  
“Eeee!” Viola shrieked happily as she found herself bursting through the doors, laughing as they shattered around her and playing with the debris that fell into her stroller. She ended up being taken into the lounge room behind Frieza, where a stunned-looking Cymbal greeted them.  
“Mom!” He cried loudly. “Frieza’s being irresponsible with the baby!”  
“You little snitch.” Frieza snarled. He dropped Viola’s stroller to the floor, and the impact made her squeal in excitement.

Flooded with rage, Frieza approached Cymbal, and tightly clasped his hands around the mutant namekian’s neck, leaving just enough room for Cymbal to breathe. “Call her again.” He ordered. “Tell her that if she doesn’t come and explain herself **right now** she will lose her ugliest son.”  
“W…” Cymbal choked. “What did… Tambourine do?”  
“Not him you moron, **you**!” Frieza yelled, hurling Cymbal to the floor. He slammed his foot onto Cymbal’s back and pressed down, threatening to break Cymbal’s spine.  
“ _Ahhh_!” Cymbal howled in pain. He could feel Frieza’s foot pushing through his muscles… just a little more and Frieza really would break his back! “Stop!” Cymbal yelled. “What’s the matter with you! Where’s King Piccolo?”  
“That’s what I would like to know.” Frieza snarled, increasing the pressure.

_Crack_.  
“ _ **Aaaaaaah**_!” Cymbal let out a loud, feral scream as his body became flooded with a sharp white pain. Frieza had broken his spine.  
“Come on.” Frieza hissed. “You don’t want me to crush your skull as well, do you?”  
“N-No…” Cymbal whimpered. “ _ **Mom**_!”  
“What the hell is going on here?”

Frieza turned to see Frikiza in the doorway, her eyes wide in horror. “Frieza, what are you doing – _**in front of the baby**_!” She darted over to Viola’s stroller and scooped the infant up in her arms, turning her face away from the violent scene. Viola frowned, battling against her mother’s palm as she tried to look at Cymbal and Frieza. “You know, she’s the only reason you’re still alive right now.” Frikiza snarled, glaring fiercely at Frieza. “I don’t want to kill you in front of her.”  
“Oh, shut up. You won’t kill me.” Frieza spat. He took his foot off Cymbal’s spine, and kicked the injured namekian away. “Where is your husband?”  
“He was with you!” Frikiza yelled.  
“Yes, he was. Then he took off. You’re going to tell me where.” Frieza pointed his index finger at Cymbal, threatening to blow him up. “Or you’ll have to buy yourself a new dragon.”  
“M-Mom…” Cymbal uttered weakly, struggling to regenerate himself in his weakened state. He winced in pain and sat up as best he could, his back still partly broken. He couldn’t repair any more of it… dammit! He looked at Frikiza. “When Viola’s asleep, can you **please** kill him? He’s a psycho!”

Frikiza didn’t answer; she was distracted. Actually, she looked concerned.  
“What do you mean, he took off?” She said to Frieza.  
“I mean I went into a store to get _your_ offspring changed, and when I came out he was gone.” Frieza growled. “I’m starting to think he made Viola fill her diaper, just so that he could abandon her with me.”  
“That’s ridiculous.” Frikiza huffed. “He can’t have left, he wouldn’t do that! You obviously just didn’t see him.”  
“Wha – are you being serious?” Frieza cried. “Frikiza – he’s an eight foot tall green mountain with antennae, how the **hell** would I not see him? He doesn’t shrink, does he?”  
“But… I don’t get it.” Frikiza uttered quietly. “Why would he just ditch you like that…?”  
“Because he’s evil. Literally, evil.” Frieza hissed. He looked at Frikiza’s softening expression, and snorted in disgust. “And don’t look so hurt. If you got fooled by a demon, it’s your own fault. You knew exactly what he was when you married him. Personally I think you should have realised what you were getting into when out of the two people you entrusted with your daughter, **I** was the most responsible one. Honestly, if _Lord Frieza_ is the lesser of two evils, what did you really expect to happen?”  
“Stop it!” Frikiza barked, her face stubbornly hardening again. “He might be okay with abandoning other people’s babies, but he wouldn’t abandon his own! Something must have happened to him!” She looked at Cymbal. “Can you reach him?”  
“Uh…” Cymbal groaned. He started to feel dizzy… having his spine snapped in half like this reminded him of dying… “I don’t feel well…” He sobbed, before puking up onto the floor. “… Sorry, Mom…”

Frikiza let out a sigh.  
“Let’s just get you healed.” She extended her tail to wrap it around Cymbal’s middle like a cast, holding his back in place as she lifted him up to carry him away. “And we’ll find your brothers. One of you has to get in touch with your father.”  
“Good.” Frieza snorted, sitting himself down. “And when you find out where he is, do tell me so I can rip his head off.” He turned his head to greet a young servant as she walked into the room. “Get me a drink, would you? Now.”  
“No way!” Frikiza yelled. “You’re coming too!” She shifted Viola into one arm and grabbed Frieza’s tail with her free hand, dragging him out of the room with Frieza cursing and struggling behind her.

XXXXX

_“Mama… I think he’s waking up.”_ Elsewhere, amidst the darkness of unconsciousness, King Piccolo heard a voice. It was familiar… It was… it was that woman…  
_“It’s about time. You know, if he doesn’t tell us where Frikiza is, I will hold you completely responsibility. I specifically told you to get him with the baby!”_ Another voice. It sounded older…  
_“But he wasn’t with the baby! And we don’t know when he would have been – I thought it was better to take him at least while I had the chance. Don’t worry, he’ll tell us where she is.”_  
“I wanted to use the baby as leverage!” The baby…?  
_“Sorry, Mama…”_ They didn’t have the baby… So she hadn’t seen Frieza and Viola. Okay…  
“Hey.”

King Piccolo grunted in annoyance when he felt the harsh _smack_ of a tail against his face. Oh, that was **not** the way to greet him! “Wake up!” It was the older voice again. King Piccolo opened his eyes to glare at her and make some snippy remark, when… he was slightly taken aback. Wow. This was without a doubt Frikiza’s mother. She looked almost identical to Frikiza’s second form! She was taller, though… Actually she was a little taller than King Piccolo, and she had a wide, muscular build. Gross… “It’s nice to meet you, Piccolo.” The woman smiled. “I’m sorry we had to meet in this way, but it couldn’t be helped. My daughter doesn’t seem to want me to meet her family.” She placed her hand on her chest and bowed gracefully. “My name is Queen Kold. I’m Frikiza’s mother.”  
“I can see that.” King Piccolo grunted. “So what do you want?”  
“Well… my daughter.” Kold answered, a cruel smile upon her lips. “I miss her.”  
“Tch.” King Piccolo grunted. He tried to move, and realised he couldn’t. He was… pinned. He looked down at himself; his legs were free, but his arms were tied to a thick metal wall with ki restraints. He couldn’t free them, as long as the ki’s owner was healthy enough to keep them active. That would be Queen Kold… judging by her power. The two women weren’t hiding their energy the way he was hiding his. He could tell they were stronger than him. Significantly. He could maybe take on Chilla enough to hurt her, but with her mother there it didn’t seem like he would escape easily. Fuck… 

He maintained his cocky, confident expression, and glared at Queen Kold. “I find that hard to believe.” He said. “I heard you wanted her dead. She betrayed you, didn’t she?”  
“Yes.” Kold nodded. “And you think that’s acceptable?”  
“Not at all.” King Piccolo smirked. “I have a son of my own, who turned away from me. I can see why you’d want her dead.”  
“Your son is evil?” Kold questioned. King Piccolo frowned, taken aback. Evil…? No… Why would she think that? Wait, did she think King Piccolo was good? Seriously? The _Demon_ King Piccolo? Ha! What an idiot. “No, Mother.” King Piccolo sneered, amused by her naivety. “My son is good. **I’m** evil.”  
“Don’t mock me.” Kold hissed. “Namekians aren’t evil. You people are famous for being good-hearted saints. And why would Frikiza marry an evil man? She hates evil! She thought I was evil, that’s why she left.”  
“Well, she obviously wants different things from a husband.” King Piccolo sniggered. “I am an evil namekian. I didn’t even grow up on Namek. If you don’t believe me, just look me up. Demon King Piccolo. I’m a legend!”  
“Tch.” Chilla snorted, smacking her tail into the floor. “Mama, if that’s true then it makes her even worse. Frikiza’s a hypocrite!”  
“Well, whatever.” Kold shrugged. 

She looked at King Piccolo, and offered another cold smile. “Whether you’re evil or not, you’re still a namekian. So this is what I want you to do, in exchange for your survival. Make wish orbs for me. Powerful ones, strong enough to make me queen of the entire universe.”  
“You’re kidding, right?” King Piccolo spat. “That’s why I’m here? What the hell kind of research did you do? I can’t make you dragonballs, you stupid lizard!”  
“Why?” Kold questioned. “If you’re evil, then surely you wouldn’t care about me taking over the universe, and doing all sorts of bad things.” She chuckled darkly. “If you’re worried about yourself, then don’t…” She looked him up and down, studying his frame. Hm… he wasn’t bad, actually. Far too big for Frikiza to handle – she couldn’t imagine he would get much satisfaction from that little shrimp. He must be so frustrated… Kold still wouldn’t normally choose him herself, but… considering she wanted something from him, and it would hurt Frikiza so badly if she found out… maybe on this occasion, she could make an exception. “I… can offer you a very comfortable lifestyle.” She approached King Piccolo and placed her hand on his chest, gliding her fingers up his steel muscles. “I’ll even spare your daughter. All you have to do is use that namekian magic of yours, and make me very happy…” She trailed her hand up his neck and onto the wall behind him, trapping him as she learned her face close to hers. Her lips teased his, almost close enough to make contact, her tail lightly brushing against his thigh as she purred, “And I promise I will do the same to you. Handsome.”

King Piccolo retched, loudly and obviously.  
“No thanks!” He snarled, kicking her away. He looked at her and snorted, his face twisting in disgust at the mere **thought** of it. She was a monster! “You’re fucking kidding, right? You look like a man! Why would I want to be with a woman that’s bigger than **me**?”  
“Hahaha!” Chilla burst out laughing, clasping her hands over her mouth in an attempt to contain herself. “Mama, he has a point! He’s obviously into tiny girls!”  
“Shut up!” Kold barked, shooting Chilla an angry glare. She turned back to King Piccolo and slammed her tail into the wall, missing his head by mere millimetres, threating to cave in his skull. “So. You like them short and cute, hm?” She hissed venomously, her tail still dangerously close to his head. “Well Frikiza has more than one form, you know. I suppose she’s been hiding that from you?” She smirked nastily. “She does that. She lies, and hides things… you don’t think she loves you, do you? Believe me, she wouldn’t hesitate to betray you as well!”  
“I’ve seen her second form.” King Piccolo sneered. “It’s still smaller than me – and we don’t have the same shoulders!”

Chilla started laughing even louder, and Kold turned to her with a fierce snarl, her eyes lighting up in anger.  
“ _ **Shut up**_!” She screamed, hurling her tail into Chilla. Chilla shrieked in surprise as her mother’s tail struck her, callously knocking her to the ground. “I’m tired of this!” Kold turned to King Piccolo, her ki rapidly changing under the force of her anger. It was becoming darker. Fiercer. Deadly. King Piccolo wasn’t allowing himself to become unnerved, though. He held his ground, refusing to be intimidated by her. He just stared back into her fiery eyes, watching as they started to glow. She had very clearly run out of patience. “Look.” Queen Kold barked. “You’re my son-in-law, so I tried to be nice to you, but if you aren’t smart enough to accept my generous offer, then fine. Have it your way. I don’t really care, all you need to know is that you’re going to make those wish orbs for me.”  
“I can’t.” King Piccolo growled.  
“I don’t care if you don’t want to!” Kold screamed. “What kind of evil are you? Don’t you want a universe that’s ruled by one single leader? One that doesn’t care about all that soft hearted **crap** Frikiza always rants on about!”  
“Yes!” King Piccolo yelled. “Of course I do – _**I**_ want to rule the universe, you stupid bitch! Why do you think I’m even living on Earth? I can’t make dragonballs! If I could, don’t you think I would have used them to make **myself** the most powerful being in the universe?” He glared at Queen Kold, and snarled impatiently. “You’re wasting your time. I can’t help you, and even if I could I wouldn’t! I don’t do things for other people, other people do things for **me**. Do you understand that? You big ugly drag queen!”  
“Wha – _**drag queen**_!” Queen Kold shrieked, her jaw dropping in disbelief. Oh, he had _not_ just said that! 

Chilla bit down on her own tail, desperately trying to stop herself laughing as Queen Kold clasped her large hands around King Piccolo’s throat. As large as they were, it still took both of them to cover the width of his neck. “Listen, you big green **freak**!” She screamed. “I’m not asking, I am **telling** you to make me those wish orbs! And if you can’t do that then I don’t have much reason to keep you alive, unless of course you give me Frikiza.” She smirked slightly, tightening her grip on King Piccolo’s throat. “Then maybe, just _maybe_ I will spare you. If you promise to learn how to make those orbs by the end of the day.”  
“F…” King Piccolo choked, fighting against Queen Kold’s grasp. “Fuck… you.” He twisted his head, just enough to make her loosen her grip. “I’m not… telling you shit!”  
“Are you sure?” Queen Kold purred, grabbing hold of his antennae. She tugged on them, not enough to rip them off, just enough to make King Piccolo snarl and hiss in pain. “That hurt?” Queen Kold smirked, chuckling in amusement when King Piccolo shot her a nasty glare. “I can do much worse than this.” 

In a single, sudden movement she dove her hand into his abdomen, tearing straight through his skin and muscles as if they were made of paper. King Piccolo let out a sharp gasp, his mouth falling open and his eyes widening in shock as he felt her fist plunge itself deep into his stomach. He could feel it against his organs; he could feel his own blood pouring from his veins. He spluttered, and gagged, his breathing becoming strained. Fuck… She’d… she’d punched a hole straight into him! He felt weakened; it just that split second his body had lost a large chunk of its energy, and his mind… He was flooded with… memories. He’d been in this position before… shit. It horrified him. _**Shit**_! “I could pull your heart out.” Queen Kold spoke. “And that’s not even the worse I’ll do. I haven’t even _thought_ about your little baby yet. Imagine…” She smirked, and twisted her fist inside King Piccolo, watching in malice as he groaned underneath her. “Imagine what I can do to Viola’s heart.”

Suddenly, King Piccolo’s aura changed. As soon as she spoke those words it was as if something had been triggered within him. He didn’t feel weak anymore… His ki turned dark, much darker than before. It was fierce. Deadly. Almost enough to make Queen Kold afraid. She shivered, chilled by the intensity of his aura, and forced herself not to flinch as she looked into his eyes. They were **vicious**. “Oh?” She uttered coldly, the sinister smirk growing wider on her lips. “Did I say something wrong? Were you hoping I wouldn’t harm your baby? Viola, right? I never met her before, and she’s my own granddaughter… don’t you think it’s time I went to see her?”  
“ _Don’t_.” King Piccolo seethed. He retched and sharply exhaled, his body trembling as Queen Kold ground her fist into the hole in his abdomen. Fuck. He felt nauseous… **Shit**! “I am _advising_ you not to.” He snarled. “For your own good.”  
“Really?” Queen Kold uttered. “Well… why don’t you think about it? Let’s be realistic – it’ll only be a matter of time before I track Frikiza down myself. If you spare me the trouble, and bring her to me quietly and easily, and figure out how to get me those wish orbs… maybe I won’t have to kill Viola as well. That sounds fair to me.” She yanked her hand out of King Piccolo, causing him to exhale as a gust of cold air hit his organs. He panted, wide-eyed, and struggled to focus his strength into his injury. The ki restraints were messing him up. He couldn’t control his energy properly. **Dammit**! He scrunched his eyes shut, grunting and groaning, struggling to channel himself as blood poured from his open wound. He felt dizzy. His vision was blurring. Fuck… fuck…  
“ _ **Nnrgh**_!” King Piccolo cried, and with a burst of energy he finally managed to regenerate himself, sealing up the hole in his stomach.  
“Wow.” Chilla grinned. “He’s re-usable.”  
“Mm.” Queen Kold nodded, her wicked eyes still fixed on King Piccolo. “Think about it.” She said. “I’ll give you until tomorrow. That should be plenty of time for you to come to the right decision, and think about exactly how you’re going to help me. If you don’t cooperate, I’m going to go after Frikiza myself – and she can hang right there next to you and watch me kill your daughter.” She shot King Piccolo a cruel, callous smile. “I don’t think Viola will be able to regenerate so easily, do you?”  
“ **Fuck you**!” King Piccolo roared.

He was trembling in anger. He glared at her, his blood boiling in his veins, he was so pissed off he thought he would explode! He had to use every ounce of willpower in his being not to tear away from these chains and go for her. He knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t risk attacking her. Not yet. She’d just chain him up again, or kill him. He had to wait. He had to think of something… **fuck**! His mind was racing as he tried to think of a way to kill them. Frikiza might be able to do it… assuming they weren’t masking their full power, Frikiza’s golden form was stronger than them… but what if these were their weaker forms? King Piccolo had to know before he did anything. He had to find out.  
“You have until tomorrow… but I’d rather you didn’t make me wait.” Queen Kold purred. She turned her back to him, and headed for the door. “Chilla. Guard him, would you? I’m taking a bath.”  
“Why do _I_ have to guard him?” Chilla pouted.  
“Because I said so! Just do it!” Kold snapped, and left the room. Chilla sighed in annoyance, and looked at King Piccolo.  
“… So.” She shrugged. “What do you want to talk about?”

King Piccolo didn’t answer. He just shot her a glare and looked away, trying to make a mental connection with the mutants. He couldn’t get through… where they hell were they?  
_“ **Boys**!”_ He silently yelled. _“Where are you! **Answer me**!”_

XXXXX

Meanwhile in the King Piccolo Mansion, the mutant namekians were desperately trying to get through to King Piccolo.  
“He’s not answering.” Tambourine said, a worried expression upon his face. “Guys, can you reach him?”  
“I can’t even feel him…” Piano mumbled, and moved his eyes to Piccolo Junior. “You’re the strongest one. Can’t you sense him?”  
“No…” Junior uttered, his face deadly serious. “Something’s wrong.”  
“Do you think something happened to him…?” Frikiza whimpered, tightly clutching Viola in her arms with the injured Cymbal at her side, his face hollow from agony.  
“We would have felt it, right?” Drum looked at his brothers. “I didn’t feel anything happen to him.”  
“That’s because there’s nothing to feel.” Frieza sniped, and glared at Frikiza. “Look, just face it. He walked out. Maybe being a father was too much for him.”  
“Is that what happened with you?” Kuriza frowned.  
“No.” Frieza smirked back. “I adored being your father, my little chestnut… until I realised what a waste of time it was.”  
“Enough!” Frikiza barked. “He **didn’t** walk out!”  
“He’s a demon.” Frieza hissed back. “He’s the embodiment of evil, were you really expecting him to settle down and become the perfect family man? You’re too naïve, Frikiza – and stop looking so upset. If you’re hurt you have nobody to blame but yourself. You should have chosen your husband more carefully –”  
“ _ **Shut up**_!” Frikiza screamed, firing a ki blast at him. It took Frieza by surprise, and he let out a loud cry as he jumped out of the way, missing it by millimetres.  
“You stupid woman!” He yelled at her, his face twisted in anger. “Are you trying to kill me! It’s not my fault your husband left you –”  
“ _ **He didn’t leave**_!”

Frikiza flung her tail at Frieza, wrapping it around his neck before he had chance to duck out of the way.  
“F – hyy!” Frieza gagged, his eyes widening. He battled against her, struggling to break free as Frikiza lifted him up into the air, above her, and glared up at him.  
“Listen,” She seethed. “Just because you think **your** husband has moved on that doesn’t mean mine has! Don’t bring your bitterness onto me!”  
“It…” Frieza choked. Frikiza released her grip on him slightly, just enough to allow him to speak. “It’s… nothing… nothing to do with that!” Frieza barked.  
“Right. I find that hard to believe.” Frikiza huffed. “You were fine with me and Piccolo, when you and Cell were going well. Now all of a sudden you think he’s a bad choice – **fuck you** , Frieza! He didn’t leave! And actually, I don’t think Cell did either! I think you just have no idea how to be happy!”

She hurled her tail down, slamming Frieza into the marble floor with a titanic _**thud**_! “Now stop being negative and help us find Piccolo! You **must** have seen something!”  
“I saw nothing!” Frieza yelled, jumping to his feet. He glared at her, his entire body shaking in anger. “How dare you attack me like that, you insubordinate little woman!”  
“Fuck you!” 

As Frieza and Frikiza stared daggers at each other, Kuriza watched the scene with a confused expression upon his face.  
“Who’s Cell…?” He asked quietly, and looked at Frieza. “Papa, did… did you marry a man?”  
“Shut up.” Frieza snarled, and his eyes became even more fierce as he looked at Frikiza. “Thank you. I _was_ going to keep that a secret from my child.”  
“You weren’t going to tell your only son you got married…?” Cymbal mumbled.  
“Shut up!” Frieza yelled, turning to him. “Do you want me to break the rest of your body?”  
“No!” Cymbal squealed, quickly regretting his comment. “Sorry, Frieza!”  
“Papa!” Kuriza yelled. “Is it true? Did you marry _**someone else**_!”  
“Tch. don’t get so upset Kuriza, you can’t expect someone like me to only have one partner.” Frieza sniped. “Your mother was hardly satisfying.”  
“That’s disgusting.” Piccolo Junior growled.  
“But… you… you married a _man_?” Kuriza gagged, his face twisting. “That’s gross!”  
“And he adopted his kids.” Tambourine said. “Seven of them.”  
“You had other children!” Kuriza wailed, his eyes widening in shock. “What the hell, Papa! You never even called me, but you remarried and adopted seven kids?”  
“Stop being so dramatic!” Frieza barked. “What I do is my own business, it is of no concern of yours, and it doesn’t even matter now because that marriage is **over**!” He turned to glare at Frikiza. “So he didn’t need to know about it, and you had no right to tell him. I am _never_ going to see Cell again, get that through your head, would you! They mean **nothing** to me.”

Frikiza remained quiet for a moment, and her face steadily softened. She sighed. Okay. Fine, if he was going to be that way… She knew Frieza didn’t mean any of that, but he was right about one thing…  
“I’m sorry.” She uttered sincerely. “It wasn’t my place to tell Kuriza.” She moved her eyes to the younger icejin, and looked at him apologetically. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way… or at all.” She sighed, and returned her gaze to Frieza, her face hardening once more. “I don’t think you should give up on your marriage so easily, but if you want to then that’s your business. _**I’m**_ not giving up on mine, and I know Piccolo didn’t walk out. So are you going to help me find him or not?”  
“No.” Frieza hissed. “I won’t help you with anything. I don’t owe you a thing, Frikiza. You picked him, you find him.”  
“Fine!” Frikiza pouted. She turned to Junior and the mutants. “You boys go out and look for your father. We’ll wait here – Piano, can you stay and help with Viola?”  
“Of course…” Piano answered. He seemed distracted, his shoulders tense with worry. He turned to his brothers, and offered a weak smile. “You will find him, won’t you?”  
“Don’t worry.” Junior grunted. “He’s still alive, and I can cover this planet in a day.” He moved his eyes to Frikiza. “We’ll find him.”  
“Thank you.” Frikiza sighed. “Let us know the second you find anything.”  
“You know,” Frieza smirked spitefully. “He’s probably on the other side of the galaxy by now.”  
“ _ **Shut up**_!” Frikiza and her stepsons all yelled. It was unclear exactly whose punch it was that knocked Frieza out.


	10. Frieza and Kuriza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo so sorry for the long update gap! I know it was over a month since I last updated, I've been stuck into my original lately and so many other projects... but I'm going to make this fic a priority from now on, I swear! It's nearly finished, so I want to keep the updates regular for the rest of it. Which means that for the time being I won't be accepting anymore one-shot requests on my tumblr, just until this fic is finished. Obviously though I'll still do the requests I already have. Anyway! This chapter is only short but it's quite heavy, and the next one is just as short but heavier, so stay tuned for that n_n' I've already written it I just need to edit, so it'll be uploaded in the next couple of days. I didn't want to leave the gap too long because this chapter and the next go together. Anyway! The focus is on Frieza in this chapter... tbh I really want to get this fic finished before the upcoming Super episodes make it redundant XD So... I'll hopefully have the next big update fairly soon.  
> In the meantime please leave your feedback, and apologies again for the shameful update gap OTL Hope it was worth the wait...

“ ** _Boom_**!”  
“Papa!” In the depths of Hell, the Cell Juniors cried out as Cell blew up their spy-screen, in a fit of rage.  
“Did you hear that, Gine?” Cell barked, turning to glare at his alleged ‘friend’. She didn’t feel like much of a friend now. She said it would all be okay! Was it hell okay! “He doesn’t care about us anymore.” Cell seethed. “He thinks I’ve moved on – he doesn’t even know for sure and he’s already trying to move on himself! I mean, who does that?”  
“Lord Frieza.” Zarbon shrugged carelessly. “All the time. He goes through boyfriend quicker than wine. I was the only one that ever stuck.”  
“I wasn’t just another meaningless boyfriend.” Cell snarled. “We were married.”  
“ _Were_.” Zarbon smirked, shooting him a nasty glance. “You aren’t now. That’s rather apparent, isn’t it?”

He let out a small yelp as Cell extended his arm to clasp his hands around Zarbon’s throat, strangling him.  
“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Cell hissed. “You always were jealous of me. Just remember that you are nothing, Pretty Boy. Your only achievement was being able to call yourself Frieza’s mistress, and that was taken from you the second I got sent down here. So if I were you I’d keep that sweet little mouth of yours shut, otherwise I will _tear it off_.” He hurled Zarbon to the floor, and watched in disgust as Zarbon coughed and spluttered, gasping for breath. Tch. Pathetic. What did Frieza see in him anyway…? _**And why had he moved on so fast**_! “Get me out of here!” Cell yelled, turning to Gine. “You’re supposed to be helping!”  
“Cell, calm down!” Gine cried, taking hold of his hands. “I know it’s hard, but –”  
“No, actually you don’t know.” Cell sniped. “How could you know? You never spent a day apart from your husband! You died together and you’ve been stuck with each other ever since – **and** you have Raditz and all your friends! You have the perfect life!”  
“You can’t be serious.” Gine frowned, suddenly angered. She released Cell’s hands, and offered him a dirty look. “Can I remind you that Raditz isn’t my only son? You have all seven of your children down here forever, I’ve never even **met** Kakarot! All the times he’s died, he hasn’t come down here to visit me once, so how do you think _**I**_ feel? So don’t talk to me about having the perfect life Cell – **nothing** is perfect down here, and that includes you and me!”

Cell paused, and softened a little. Actually… she had a point. Goku was a terrible son…  
“… Sorry.” Cell mumbled sheepishly. “I forgot your youngest kind of sucks… He’s a bad father too.”  
“Well… whatever.” Gine frowned, folding her arms. “The point is, give Frieza time. He’s obviously grieving, and getting to know Kuriza again can’t be easy. He’ll come round, you’ll see.”  
“… Humph.” Cell huffed, and turned away. “You’d better be right.”  
“Cell, I don’t know why you’re getting so worked up.” Dodoria shrugged. “Give him a couple more days, and somebody’s bound to kill him. **All** of his enemies are on Earth, he won’t last a week up there.”  
“You’re missing the point!” Cell barked. “Dodoria – look how quickly he’s moving on! Even if he does get sent back down here, I mean…” He looked away, his cheeks darkening a little in embarrassment. Actually… he felt sort of stupid for reacting this way. It was… pathetic. Even Cell was willing to admit that; his behaviour right now was pathetic. He knew that! And he was embarrassed by it. But… he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help reacting this way. It was Frieza… _Frieza_. Cell loved Frieza! But… but he… “He doesn’t love me!” Cell collapsed to the floor, and suddenly become a giant, sobbing wreck.  
“Cell…” Gine sighed, looking in sympathy at the wailing bug man, who even on his knees was still not that much shorter than her standing. She approached Cell, and crouched down a little to put her arms around him… and she smiled. “Of course he does.” Gine spoke. “He’s just confused, that’s all – **aii**!” She yelped as Cell suddenly grabbed hold of her, and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair.  
“But why does he think I’ve moved on?” Cell whimpered. “Doesn’t he know I’m not like that? I’m not Zarbon!”  
“If you were, you’d have more self-respect right now.” Zarbon sniped, and let out a sharp shriek as he narrowly avoided Cell’s ki blast. 

XXXXX

Elsewhere, in the King Piccolo Mansion, an unconscious Frieza was starting to stir. He grunted, frowning at an ache in his head, and he opened his eyes. For a moment, he was confused. Where was he…? Why did his face hurt…? Oh. … Yes. Frieza remembered now. One of those animals punched him! The monsters. Frikiza, and her mutated freak show of a family… Why didn’t any of them treat him with the respect he deserved? He was Lord Frieza! Why were they acting like they didn’t know that? Enraged, Frieza sat up, ready to start putting the residents of the Mansion in their place, when he noticed… they weren’t here. Actually, he was in his bedroom. Why had they moved him here? Still… they hadn’t left him here alone. Kuriza was sitting in a chair opposite him, apparently waiting for Frieza to wake up.  
“Finally.” Kuriza huffed. “Why were you out so long?”  
“Be quiet.” Frieza growled, not at all in the mood to entertain Kuriza’s whining. “Just get me a drink, then leave.”  
“No.” Kuriza answered stubbornly. “You drink too much.”  
“No, I don’t drink enough.” Frieza sniped. “I still remember that you are my son.” He glared at the younger icejin, expecting Kuriza to argue back… but Kuriza didn’t. Actually, he had an odd expression upon his face. It took Frieza by surprise.  
“I guess it wouldn’t matter if you forgot about me…” Kuriza mumbled. “Seeing as you have other children anyway.”  
“No I don’t.” Frieza hissed, his blood quickly starting to boil. He was going to **kill** Frikiza! This was exactly why he hadn’t told Kuriza about Cell – he didn’t want to have this tedious conversation! Cell was gone! Cell was not in Frieza’s life anymore; Cell and Frieza were _not_ married anymore, and those wild brats of his were no longer Frieza’s concern! Why couldn’t these morons understand that? “They’re nothing to do with me.” Frieza said stubbornly. “You are my only child, Kuriza. Which pains me more than you could possibly understand.”  
“Why did you marry him?” Kuriza demanded.  
“I’m not doing this.” Frieza climbed off the bed, and headed into the bathroom. “Let me know when they find Piccolo – **agh**!” He cried out as he felt Kuriza’s tail wrap around him, and Kuriza yanked him back into the room.

Frieza glared at Kuriza, enraged that this child – **his** child could behave in such a way. He was sick of Kuriza’s attitude! He was sick of Kuriza’s arguing, and his lack of respect and his childish demands – why couldn’t he just be a normal son and do whatever Frieza said without arguing or questioning his actions? Was that really too much to ask? Of the child that had inherited Frieza’s prestigious empire, was it really too much to ask that Kuriza show some gratitude for who he was? Why was he like this! “What’s the matter with you!” Frieza barked. “I’m not married to him, you stupid little brat! And even if I was, it would be no business of yours! Now get off me!” He smacked Kuriza’s tail away, with such force he almost broke it. He watched as Kuriza flinched and whimpered in pain, timidly pulling his tail back. Tch. What a pathetic sight. Frieza could hardly believe this little brat was his heir; that fact was almost more humiliating than being reduced to such a pathetic power level. This was ridiculous… Frieza almost wished he’d never been brought back to life. This entire place was a freak show, and not a single person here seemed to be capable of showing Frieza the respect he deserved. 

He waited impatiently, for Kuriza to argue or try to attack him again… but Kuriza didn’t. He just looked at Frieza, his eyes glistening. Was he crying…? Oh, he was _not_ crying! Lord Frieza’s heir did not cry!  
“Why did you get married again, Papa?” Kuriza asked. “I mean… did you love this person?”  
“Kuriza –”  
“I know you never loved Mama.” Kuriza said. “And she was always okay with that, but… … I… I thought, if you ever were going to love someone –”  
“Why would I **ever** love your mother?” Frieza snarled, sharply cutting him off. “She is a weak, useless woman with more beauty products than brain cells. Her only purpose was to provide me with a child – and at this moment in time I’d be inclined to say that she has _seriously_ failed me. Now…” Frieza folded his arms, and looked down his nose at Kuriza. “You can try to redeem yourself, if you like. Seeing as you _are_ my only son, and you seem to want to associate with me, there may be hope for you yet… but if you ever want to be worthy of being my heir, you must start by **stopping** this nonsense! Don’t talk about love, don’t cry, and do _not_ mention Cell. Is that clear?”  
“Why did you marry him?” Kuriza demanded.  
“Are you deaf!”

Frieza almost lost it. He struggled to remain calm, his tail harshly grinding into the floor, so fiercely it gave him carpet burn. Why…? Why was Kuriza refusing to drop this? “You are not to mention that name again.” Frieza seethed.  
“Just tell me.” Kuriza replied, refusing to back down. “You started a new life. Wasn’t the old one good enough for you…?”  
“Life? Kuriza, I was dead!” Frieza snapped. “There was no life!”  
“Is that why you never came back to us?” Kuriza went on, as if he couldn’t even hear what Frieza was saying. “Because we weren’t enough for you?”  
“ _No_!” Frieza snarled. “It was nothing to do with you, you stupid little brat! And nor was Cell – do you think I wanted to adopt seven children? Do you think dealing with my own wasn’t difficult enough?”  
“Well how would you know!” Kuriza yelled. “You never came home to me! You just – you just went to Hell and got married instead!”  
“Why are you being so difficult –”  
“ _ **Why did you start a new family**_!”

Frieza flinched as Kuriza’s ki suddenly soared, exploding under the force of his own rage. He didn’t even seem to notice himself, but he was practically glowing with energy. He stood with his fists clenched, glaring at Frieza through what were quite clearly tears. He was crying, but he wasn’t sad. Far from it. There was nothing on his face but anger, fierce and pure… To a small extent Frieza was impressed, maybe even a little proud… but it didn’t change the fact that Kuriza’s behaviour was completely unacceptable. He didn’t seem to understand who he was speaking to.  
“Listen to me.” Frieza hissed. “I don’t have another family anymore. I don’t have more children. I do _not_ have another marriage, so you can forget all about Cell, because you will never hear of him again.” He snorted. “But, even if I was still married to him – which I’m not… I am your father. You are my son. It is up to you to justify yourself to me. Not the other way round. Is that clear?”  
“Papa –”  
“Is that clear, Kuriza?” Frieza glared at Kuriza sternly, waiting for his response. If that little brat argued…  
“Fine!” Kuriza barked, powering down. Hm. Frieza frowned. He wasn’t at all impressed with Kuriza’s attitude. “I’ll never mention your other family again – but don’t think you still have your first one either!” Kuriza pouted. “As far as I’m concerned, you really are dead!” He stormed out of the room, trying his best to hide his tears. Frieza gritted his teeth in annoyance, his tail red raw as it ground fiercely into the carpet. What a brat. What an insubordinate little brat! How dare he talk to his father that way! Where had he learned that attitude anyway? When Frieza was his age he never would have dared to speak to his father with such disrespect! The children these days were dreadful; they were nothing more than a bunch of disrespectful little brats! Frieza almost didn’t want to have Kuriza as his heir; he would rather give his empire to those feral Cell Juniors! … Not that that was possible. Not anymore. Frieza snorted, and made his way towards the Mansion's lounge bar. All this business with Kuriza had started to sober him up, and sober was the last thing he wanted to be around here.


	11. Frieza and Frikiza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for not uploading this sooner! I've had a mad couple of days and never got chance to format it until now. Sorry about that OTL I hope it was worth the wait. I'll be aiming for monthly updates again from now on, possibly fortnightly if I get time and/or motivation. Thank you for putting up with me through my motivation crisis... I hope the latest chapters are worth it.

Frieza made his way through the King Piccolo Mansion, towards the lounge area, which he was hoping would be empty… His heart sank when he found that it was not. No. Of course not. Of course not **one** single thing could ever go in his favour, could it? This entire planet was a curse to him; he should have blown it up from outer space when he had the chance! Why did he **ever** set foot here?  
“Hello.” Frikiza coldly greeted him. She was alone, spread out across a lounge chair with a glass of wine in her hand… and a bottle nearby. Hm. It seemed like she needed some time to herself as well. Frieza couldn’t blame her, considering her husband had just walked out.  
“No sign of Piccolo?” He smirked, attempting to cheer himself up with cruelty. It was his favourite pastime.  
“ _No_.” Frikiza hissed. She glared at him, and scoffed. “Your son just came through here crying. I guess that would be your fault?”  
“No.” Frieza answered. “Him being soft enough to cry certainly isn’t _my_ fault. You can blame Glacia for that.” He moved towards the minibar, and helped himself to a glass and his own bottle of wine.  
“What were you talking about?” Frikiza asked.  
“Business that wasn’t his.” Frieza growled, and shot her a cold glare. “It’s not yours either.”  
“Cell, then.” Frikiza said. She hesitated for a moment, considering whether or not to push it… and then, she sighed. “Look –”  
“Don’t.” Frieza snapped, his red eyes alight with venom. _‘Don’t go there’_ they silently snarled, with enough hostility to terrify anyone in their right mind into silence… Not Frikiza, though. She’d never been in her right mind.  
“It doesn’t have to be over.” Frikiza said stubbornly. “I don’t know why you’re giving up so easily. Cell loves you! And I know you love him.”  
“Really?” Frieza sniped, looking at her. “And how would you know that?”  
“Because.” Frikiza answered.  
“Because?” Frieza scoffed. “That’s your answer? ‘Because’?”

He snorted in annoyance, and took a seat opposite her, refusing to let her bother him. Actually, he wanted to leave. Desperately. He didn’t want to have this conversation, and he didn’t want to speak to her… but if he left the room it would be because of Frikiza – and there was no way Lord Frieza was going to let a woman force him out of a room! And especially not Frikiza of all women! So. He was going to sit here stubbornly, drinking her wine and ignoring her.   
“I’ve known you for years.” Frikiza said. “I’ve never seen you happy before. I mean, not before meeting Cell.”   
“Well that’s a lie.” Frieza snarled dismissively, provoked into conversation even though he didn’t actually want to talk to her. “When you and I first met I was very happy. I was emperor of the universe! Those were my best years.”   
“Maybe for your career.” Frikiza smirked. “Not for you.”   
“What are you talking about?” Frieza glared at her, and Frikiza stared back… she had that soft look on her face again – Frieza hated that look! It was as if she pitied him, as if he needed her pity. Why did she have to be so patronising?   
“You were happy with Cell.” Frikiza smiled. “I mean… really happy. You even forgot about Goku for a while, right?”   
“No.” Frieza answered flatly. “How could I forget about him? He put me down there!”   
“Exactly.” Frikiza giggled. “And he helped put Cell down there – seems like if it wasn’t for him you two –”  
“Would never have met, and you wouldn’t be bothering me at this moment in time.” Frieza growled. “So, thank you. You just gave me another reason to loathe him.”   
“Frieza…” Frikiza sighed. She looked at him sincerely, her eyes softening again… she looked irritating, again. No wonder King Piccolo had left her; Frieza could barely stand five minutes in her company! He couldn’t imagine how horrific being married to her must be. Why did she have to pry into everything? Why couldn’t she just leave people alone, and let things be? Why did she have to get involved in everything! “Stop it.” Frikiza bossily ordered. “I know you. I know… you were happy, for a while. I mean, really… … You forgot about everything. You weren’t angry, and you didn’t feel cheated – I could tell you didn’t. Why wouldn’t you want to be there again…?”  
“Hm.” Frieza took a sip of his wine, and shrugged. “Why would I?”

He looked at her, watching as a look of confusion steadily worked its way onto Frikiza’s innocent face… she was so naïve. She was such an idiot. She didn’t understand it, did she? She was so wrapped up in her own blissful little world that she couldn’t possibly understand his. Frieza didn’t **want** to be like her. He didn’t want to have her life, or her views. Why was she assuming that he did? “Supposing I was ‘happy’.” Frieza began. “Supposing I did stop caring about revenge, or owning the universe… why do you seem to be under the impression that that’s a good thing?” He narrowed his eyes at Frikiza, and spoke arrogantly. “It may be for you, but it isn’t for me. Cell was a… …” He sighed… and for a moment, he hesitated. He didn’t even know why he was saying this… Why? Why was he talking about this to Frikiza? Or at all, even? It didn’t matter! Cell was gone! There was no way he would have waited around – and even if he did, Frieza didn’t want him! Because actually, Frikiza was right; it **did** make him forget! For a short while, Lord Frieza, the renowned emperor of the universe, the sadistic tyrant that **everybody** in the universe feared, had forgotten how important it was to hold onto his name! He’d become distracted. He’d become engrossed in his life with Cell; he’d become no more than a husband and father, with nothing to live for except someone other than himself… And that was pathetic. Truly, pathetic. It wasn’t him. It wasn’t Lord Frieza. It wasn’t what he wanted – what Lord Frieza wanted was to be someone that history would remember; someone that wasn’t just another meaningless name in just another meaningless, mundane existence. He wanted to be somebody that actually mattered; somebody that people had heard of; somebody that had actually made his mark upon the universe… and if being… ‘happy’ stopped that, then… well, he didn’t want to be happy. “Cell was a distraction.” Frieza spoke. “It was fun while it lasted…” He lowered his eyes, staring into his wine. “… Very fun.” He mumbled quietly, and for a brief moment his face softened… before it turned cold and cruel again. “But… it’s over now. So I can finally concentrate on what’s important.”   
“And what would that be?” Frikiza frowned.

Frieza sniggered, amused by the obvious disapproval in her tone. Where did she get off speaking to him like that? This life might be good enough for her, but it wasn’t good enough for him! She might be rich by Earth standards, and this lovely home might be worth something on this simple planet, but it was nothing compared to what Frieza had. Frieza had entire galaxies to his name; Frikiza was living in poverty compared to him! She had no allies, no reputation, no power… she was nothing. She would always be nothing. Just because she valued ‘happiness’ and ‘morality’ more than success – well Frieza was smarter than that. Much smarter.   
“To rebuild my empire, of course.” Frieza replied arrogantly. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand… but actually, now that those little brats aren’t my problem anymore I can actually make a worthy heir of Kuriza – and give him an empire he can be proud of. One with a reputation – you know.” He looked at Frikiza with a nasty smirk. “The sort of reputation **you** used to desire, before you suddenly developed a conscience and decided to throw it all away.”   
“Oh, an empire for Kuriza?” Frikiza sniped. “So you do still want him in your life? Why don’t you tell him that?”   
“He doesn’t need to hear it.” Frieza replied stubbornly.   
“He does!” Frikiza barked. “He’s just a kid –”  
“I never heard it!” Frieza argued. “And it never did me any harm! I had to earn my father’s respect, not the other way round!”   
“Oh, shut up!” Frikiza scoffed. “You’re so full of shit – Frieza, I know you!”

She looked at him, her face stern. “Is that why you never went to visit him?”   
“I don’t know what you mean.” Frieza shrugged, and casually sipped his wine as if she wasn’t bothering him, when she _really was_.  
“You do.” Frikiza replied. She looked at him, and her face softened once more. “… You want to give him an empire, right? You want to be someone he can look up to? You want him to follow in your footsteps?” She offered him a small smile, ignoring the way Frieza was glaring at her. Ignoring the way he was attempting to vaporise her with his eyes. Ignoring the way he was silently ordering her to _not go there_. Well… screw him! She’d never been very good at following orders anyway, and this needed to be said! She didn’t give a crap if he didn’t want to talk about this, they were talking about it! “You can’t be a good role model if you get defeated, right?” Frikiza pushed. “You can’t give him your empire if it’s been taken off you. … That’s why you didn’t cut your losses and go home to him, isn’t it?”   
“Shut up…” Frieza growled.   
“That’s why you kept coming back, trying to regain your power, and your reputation…” Frikiza went on, ignoring him. “It wasn’t just for you, and your own ego. It was for him –”  
“ _ **Shut up**_!” Frieza threw a ki blast at her, and Frikiza raised her palm, absorbing it without so much as flinching, which enraged Frieza even more. For a second he’d forgotten how weak he was now… _**dammit**_! “This isn’t supposed to happen to me!” Frieza yelled. “I never asked for this pathetic existence – this is something **you** wanted, not me!”   
“Maybe you could want it too.” Frikiza replied.   
“No!” Frieza yelled. “No, I do **not** want this! I don’t want to be on the smallest planet in the galaxy, with only _one_ property to my name and an empire that is literally the size of a house – who the hell wants that!”   
“Normal people.” Frikiza giggled, amused at how ridiculous he was being. Why was he so materialistic!   
“I’m not normal!” Frieza wailed. “I’m Lord Frieza! I was emperor of the universe! I was head of the Planet Trade Organization – I was somebody! I was famous all across the universe, I was a success – how can you expect me to be _happy_ with losing that? Are you seriously suggesting I offer this pitiful existence to my son? I thought you cared about him!”   
“I do!” Frikiza exclaimed, and Frieza became even more enraged to see that she was laughing. _Laughing_? What, at him? At how low he’d sunk? She was sick! How dare she call herself a good person! She wasn’t a good person, she just wasn’t a murderer! She still took pleasure in watching others suffer – like **he** was suffering right now, and she was just – _why was she laughing at him_!  
“What’s the matter with you?” Frieza demanded. “Is it funny to see me like this? To see me reduced to _your_ level? With an heir that doesn’t show me any respect? And the power level of a baby – is this funny to you, Frikiza!”   
“No!”

Frikiza answered honestly, but Frieza found it hard to believe her when she was still laughing. She giggled childishly, growing more amused with the look of anger on Frieza’s face. He looked terrifying! If he was strong enough, she knew he’d kill her right now. Well… maybe it was a good thing that he was so weak then. “You’re just… pathetic.” Frikiza giggled.   
“Oh, _I’m_ pathetic?” Frieza snarled.   
“Yes!” Frikiza looked at him, smirking. “Frieza – would you just stop? You’re acting like you’ve actually lost something.”   
“I have!” Frieza screamed. Kami, was she completely braindead? “My empire!”   
“That doesn’t matter!” Frikiza protested. “You still have your son, and if you wanted it you could have Cell back as well – **that’s** what matters.”   
“Maybe to you.” Frieza huffed.   
“Yes, to me!”

Frikiza folded her arms, and let out a frustrated sigh. “Frieza… you don’t know how lucky you are. Some people would do anything to have their families with them – and being with your son **is** more important than running an empire. Power isn’t everything, you know.” She looked at Frieza, and sniggered at the disgruntled expression upon his face. “If you just stop focusing on being defeated for five seconds and actually get to know your son, I’m sure he’d prefer that over having a huge empire.”   
“I hope not.” Frieza spat. “If he doesn’t see the value of power then he really does need educating – and I would hesitate to call him my son.” He snorted, and narrows his eyes at her. “Anyway… you’re hardly the person to tell me the value of family, are you? You left yours.”   
“I didn’t.” Frikiza hissed, and Frieza smirked. That tone… she was annoyed. He’d touched a nerve. Perfect! That was just what he needed right now, to throw some of this personal sniping back at her. Well, it served her right. Going on and on like she knew best, ranting about how he should live a life of poverty with his son because that was what was important – how would she know? She’d left her family in another universe; she had no right at all to talk about family!   
“Is that why they’re not here now?” Frieza cruelly remarked. “I haven’t just missed them, have I? Are they upstairs?”   
“Shut up!” Frikiza snapped. She glared at him. “Stop being a dick! You **know** I had to leave them! I didn’t want to, I had to! Because they were going to kill me!”   
“You didn’t ‘have’ to do anything.” Frieza argued. “You could have stayed with them and continued running the family business; you could have run your empire with your mother, you didn’t have to leave at all –”  
“Yes.” Frikiza growled. “I did.”   
“Why?” Frieza pressed. “You had everything in the universe. You had your mother, your sister, your husband, your daughter –”  
“I didn’t leave Kuria!” Frikiza barked. “I still see her!”   
“But you don’t live with her anymore.” Frieza replied. “Why not? If you think being with Kuriza is so important then why aren’t **you** with Kuria?”   
“… You know why.” Frikiza mumbled. 

She looked away, and sighed. She didn’t know how to feel… She was mad at him – of **course** she was mad at him! He was being a jerk! And he knew what had happened with her family; he was just being cruel! Deliberately cruel! But… she couldn’t feel angry. Even though she was angry – furious, even… all she could feel was… sad. … He was right. Kuria didn’t live with her anymore – and Frikiza didn’t want that. It upset her… but… “Kuria’s father is there. She has a life – and my mother wouldn’t harm her.” Frikiza spoke confidently. “As long as Kuria isn’t following me she’s not in danger. She’d be targeted if she lived here.”   
“Humph.” Frieza grunted. “I don’t know why you’ve made it so difficult. It would be much easier, and much safer for you if you just went back home. Screw this universe. Your husband left you – take the baby and go home. That’s my advice.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “And I’m telling you this, because it actually pains me to see another version of **me** on the run from my father. I hate my father!”   
“You hate everyone.” Frikiza giggled. She calmed down a little, eased by his words… He meant it. She knew it. He really did think she was better off returning to her old life, and so he really did want her to do it… and Frikiza appreciated that. But… “I can’t go back there.” Frikiza said. “You know I can’t.”   
“Why?” Frieza looked at her. “You would be so much better off.”   
“Yeah…” Frikiza mumbled. “But… I couldn’t live with myself.” 

She took a sip of her wine, and sighed. “Listen… it’s like…” She paused for a moment, trying to pick her wording. She wanted to say it in a way he could understand – she thought he understood already, but obviously not. So, she had to think about this… … hm. “When you were a kid…” Frikiza began. “Did you ever do that thing… you know, where you’d count all the stars in the sky?”   
“Hm.” Frieza grunted. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly, as he recalled a game he used to play… So it did seem like Frikiza was like him, somewhat. At least, she was when they were children… “I would own them, when I grew up.”   
“Yeah.” Frikiza giggled. “Me and my sister used to see who could count the most – she always won…”  
“She cheated.” Frieza snarled, glaring into his memories. Coola didn’t have more stars than Frieza! He never did! He just made his number up – he always asked Frieza to speak his number first, and surprise surprise Coola’s would always be higher! The jerk…  
“I know.” Frikiza laughed. “But… anyway. When I grew up, I did own the stars. And the galaxies, and the planets… … but… it just seemed like the more powerful I grew, the less stars there were in the sky.” She looked at Frieza. “Did you ever notice that? We… destroyed so much. If somebody pissed us off, or offered us the right price –”  
“It’s business.” Frieza shrugged. “It’s how the universe works.”   
“It’s not.” Frikiza replied. “I mean… not to me. What’s the point in having power if you hate how you got it? I mean, if who you are actually _repulses_ you… then what’s the point? You can’t be a good role model… I didn’t want Kuria to think that was who I was.” She shrugged. “So… I left. I didn’t want to leave my family… but you know what my mother’s like. I humiliated her. She said if I wasn’t going to stay in the business she’d kill me. So I had to run – I didn’t want to, I had to. … I mean… Some things are just more important than power. If you can be someone you’re happy with, and someone you’d be happy for your kids to follow… well – that’s more important than having an empire.” She narrowed her eyes at Frieza. “And if you just stopped focusing on being ruler of the universe for a second, maybe you and Kuriza could actually be happy.”   
“We _will_ be happy, when I get my empire back.” Frieza sniped. He paused for a moment, allowing her words to sink in. He didn’t agree with it. As far as he was concerned, she was being stupid. She was throwing away a perfect existence, for the sake of morals and a life on the run. It was… ridiculous. … But, fine. If that was what she wanted. If she got killed by her own family… that was hardly Frieza’s problem. He wasn’t about to stop her… Just as long as she didn’t pester him to live his life the way she lived hers. “You and I live completely different lives.” Frieza said. “We don’t want the same things, Frikiza.”   
“But –”  
“And even if I did, it’s impossible.” Frieza huffed. “You’re a woman, you don’t understand. Nobody expects you to do anything except get married and have children – you don’t **have** to be anybody. I do.” He snorted. “I mean, I want to, of course… but supposing I didn’t want to be ruler of the universe? I wouldn’t have a choice.”   
“Everybody has choices.” Frikiza smirked. “You just take the easy one.”   
“Shut up.” Frieza growled. He looked at her… and sighed. This conversation was tiring him. He wouldn’t understand her. He would never understand her… and he had no intention of trying. “… Anyway.” Frieza grunted, changing the subject. “Did your mutant stepchildren find your runaway husband yet?”   
“No…” Frikiza mumbled, her face dropping in concern. “I’m getting worried…”  
“Don’t be.” Frieza said, and he smirked cruelly as he raised his glass to his lips. “Whoever his other woman is, I’m sure you could take her.” 

_Smash_! Frieza flinched, and then grinned when the glass shattered in his hand, destroyed by Frikiza in a fit of rage.


End file.
